Eye Spy!
by Chuquita
Summary: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the direct path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is she right? Chi-Chi hopes
1. Thanks for giving l blinded by the light...

5:15 PM 10/23/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ  
"You better be careful Supreme Kai or you might be out of a job." -Son Goku  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (grins) THAAAT'S ME! [points up the the q.o.t.w]  
Chuquita: (happily) Hello and welcome to our Halloween/Thanksgiving special! We've taken the liberty of decorating the  
Corner in a Halloween theme.  
Goku: Heehee, Halloweenie.  
[red carpet rolls out of nowhere towards and then infront of the desk; both turn in to the direction it came from]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Speaking of Halloweenies..  
[two random people enter w/horns]  
Random People: *DO-DO-DOO-DOO _DOO_*!!!  
Random 1: ALL HAIL HIS HIGHNESS! [both exit and a small figure enters wearing a crown & cape that are WAY too big for  
him and a fancy foreign outfit]  
Vegeta: (grins) GREETINGS, COMMONERS!  
Goku: (happily) IT'S LITTLE VEGGIE! [teleports over to Veggie & hugs him] I _MISSED_ YOU LITTLE VEGGIE! (eagerly) So what are  
you supposed to be? The KING of the saiyajins? (little giggle)  
Vegeta: (snorts) NO. I'm SUPPOSED to be THE KING OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! [waves his scepter in the air and almost hits Goku  
in the head with it]  
Goku: [narrowly ducks being hit] *whew*  
Vegeta: And what exactly are YOU supposed to be?  
Goku: (grins) I'm a scuba-diver! [wearing a full-body; w/exception of his head; diving suit, flippers, goggles, mouth-breath-  
-thingy. Wearing oxygen on his back]  
Chuquita: (glances at Son's tail, which is also covered by his scuba-suit) (sweatdrop) That's slightly disturbing.  
Goku: What? My tail?  
Vegeta: (gawks) You put your TAIL in that thing TOO!?  
Goku: (giggles) Heehee [sways his scuba-suit-covered tail infront of Veggie] Can't let it get all wet and salty in the ocean  
now, can I?  
Vegeta: ...uhh, (watches Goku's tail, which seems surprisingly content covered in scuba-cloth) (shakes his head) KAKARROTTO  
WE'RE A FULL TWO HOURS AWAY FROM THE NEAREST BODY OF WATER!!  
Chuquita: Actually we're about 2 seconds from it. [points to the little drool puddle on the desk leftover from Veggie  
earlier]  
Vegeta: (looks down at the desk and sweatdrops) Uh, heh-heh.  
Goku: Veggie so cute! [reaches out to hug him]  
Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH! NO STOP!  
Goku: [freezes, arms still holding outward, ready to grab Veggie] ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: [wiggles his fingers] *giggle* Hee-hee.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) If you think you're hugging me wearing nothing more than that stupid face-gear and that second layer of  
SKIN then you're MAD!  
Goku: (frowns) It's not THAT tight on me.  
Chuquita: (no comment)  
Goku: (perks up) Oh well! Doesn't matter, I'm changing costumes after each chapter of this story anyway!  
Vegeta: (blinks) You are?  
Goku: Well I couldn't decide on just ONE costume! SO I DECIDED TO WEAR THEM _ALL_!! (whispers to Veggie) In fact, you won't  
believe this but I'm wearing one under my wet suit RIGHT NOW.  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) (glowing bright red) Oh.  
Chuquita: [pulls out her Big Book of Author Spells] I was thinking of getting into the halloween thing too, so-- [pulls  
something out from behind her]  
Goku: (grins) A tail!  
Chuquita: Yup! I used the B.B.O.A.S and conjured one up just for Halloween. Course I didn't make myself saiyajin or anything  
like that. Besides if I had that would make me another one of Veggie's minions anyway.  
Vegeta: ALL HAIL ME! Oof! [crown tilts forward and covers his eyes]  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Silly lil Veggie. He's so small-n-cute.  
Chuquita: In his own way, of course. I'm only gonna keep the tail for this Corner. Next fic it's gone.  
Goku: So it's only a rental.  
Chuquita: Yah, pretty much.  
Vegeta: [trying to pull his crown off] OOF! URG! YARG!!  
Chuquita: Havin some trouble there?  
Vegeta: [points in the opposite direction she's sitting in] YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hel-lo, I'm over here.  
Vegeta: ....oh. [turns to her] YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops again)  
Goku: (bravely) _I_ will help little Veggie free his eyesight! [grabs the crown and gives a swift pull, sending Veggie flying  
out of the crown and across the room] (sweatdrops) (grins cheesily and turns to the audiance) HUR-RAH!  
Vegeta: [getting back up] Oww.  
Chuquita: Speaking of eyesight, that's what today's fic is about.  
Goku: (grins) Chi-chan's eyesight to be exact.  
Chuquita: It's a Thanksgiving fic with all the trimmings.  
Goku: But if Chi-chan can't see how's she going to cook the feast?  
Chuquita: Shh, don't give away the plotline before I give the summary!  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the direct  
path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is she  
right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: Alright, NOW you can give away the plotline.  
Goku: I can't, there's nothing left to give.  
Vegeta: (smirks) ACTUALLY, I have a little bit of spoiler nugget I'd like to share with Kakarrotto--  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) (baby voice) Wealwy, widdle Veggie 'o mine?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Well, I, uhh, that is to say... [shakes the redness from his face] For starters, _I_ get to be  
the one to--  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, thanksgiving! One of the few times of the year when my importance to the group is NOTICED! " Chi-Chi grinned  
as she continued to mix the batter in the bowl, " AND one of the only things that evil little Ouji cannot even BEGIN to match  
me in! " she laughed evilly. Chi-Chi looked out the window and glared up at the two saiyajins sparring in the air just above  
the house, then paused as a blast of ki rushed past her. She rolled her eyes and continued mixing the batter, unfazed.  
" AH-HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta laughed as he floated infront of the window, his back to Chi-Chi. She  
snarled at the Ouji's presence, then walked over to where he was floating and sharply elbowed him in the spine. Vegeta yelped  
and reached both his hands over his shoulders to grab his back in pain, unintentionally giving the larger saiyajin a chance  
to attack.  
" RRRA! " Goku shouted as he flew at the ouji and knocked him into the kitchen. Goku held tightly to Vegeta as he  
skidded the smaller saiyajin across the floor like a skateboard until they slammed into the wall, Vegeta VERY dizzy, " Heehee  
hee, gotcha little Veggie! "  
" Uhhh..head... " Vegeta groaned, then was about to angrily scream his lungs out at Goku when he noticed a ticked off  
Chi-Chi out of the corner of his eye. The ouji smirked.  
" Veggie you oh-kay? " Goku said, worried.  
" Oh Kakay I love it when you play rough with me. " Vegeta said in a mock-overdramatic tone.  
Chi-Chi angrily grabbed a frying pan from the stovetop, " OOH! YOU EVIL LITTLE-- " she swung the frying pan only to  
have Vegeta duck and instead hit Goku in the line of fire, " --*BONG*!! " Chi-Chi froze when she realized what had happened.  
" Ahh, Chi-chan that HURT! " Goku whinced, rubbing his head, " Whadja go and do THAT for! " he pouted.  
" Yeah "Chi-chan", why did you go and hit poor sweet Kakay like that. " the ouji said up and hugged the larger  
saiyajin, patting him on the back comfortingly.  
" I WAS AIMING FOR _YOU_ YOU EVIL SHORT LITTLE PSYCHOPATH!! " Chi-Chi screamed at Vegeta.  
" Hear that Kaka-chan? Now Onna's calling your beloved little buddy BAD NAMES! " Vegeta fake-pouted.  
" Yeah Chi-chan! What is wrong with you today! " Goku said defensively, hugging the ouji tightly, " Veggie didn't do  
anything bad to you today...yet. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Err....Goku just take your stupid fight with the Ouji outside! " she pointed to the window, " I'm trying to create  
a culinary masterpiece in here and you're, you're in here sitting ontop of that, that THING! " she disgustingly motioned to  
Vegeta, who only waved back at her while snickering to himself.  
" Maybe Kakay LIKES sitting ontop of me, Onna. Ever think of THAT? " Vegeta smirked.  
" OOOH, GET OUT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi screamed. Goku gulped and flew back out through the window. Vegeta frustratingly  
sat up, then stuck his tongue out at Chi-Chi.  
" Neh! "  
" Out, Ouji. " she grinned evilly.  
" Hmmph, " Vegeta said as he climbed out of the window, " Fine, be that way Onna. Stay here while I go off to spar  
against Kakarrotto-chan. " he smirked, " You'd probably be safer in here anyway, considering what a CONTACT SPORT sparring  
is. Especially between two saiyajins who are infinately stronger than a mere human such as yourself. " he shrugged, then  
flew off, " SO LONG ONNA! _I_ have a peasant to catch... " he snickered.  
Chi-Chi stood there, tense with anger. She narrowed her eyes in the direction the ouji had left in, grabbed a large  
steel-plated wooden club from behind her, and silently stomped out after them.  
" Did you THINK it was funny to drag my body through your kitchen floor like a sled, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta glared at  
the larger saiyajin as he dodged a flurry of punches.  
" Heeheehee, I thought you made a great sled, little Veggie. " Goku laughed, " You seemed like you kinda enjoyed it  
too. "  
" NO, Kakarrotto I did NOT enjoy it! " Vegeta cringed, then smirked, " It was merely a ploy to cause Onna suffering  
for that kick to my back. "  
" Chi-chan KICKED you! " Goku gasped, teleporting away at the last second as Vegeta slammed his hands down where the  
larger saiyajin's head was, " That's HORRIBLE! Is she just in a "Veggie's evil" mood today or what? "  
Vegeta spun his leg around, connecting with Goku's left side, " Onna's ALWAYS in a "Veggie's evil" mood. " he snorted  
, then trapped Goku in a headlock after he and bent down to grab his now aching side, " Heh-heh-heh! "Gotcha", Kakarrotto. "  
" Urg! " Goku grunted as he tried to pull himself out of the death-grip the ouji had around his neck, " Wow Veggie...  
...that's...pretty tight... " the large saiyajin squeaked out.  
" Thanks. " Vegeta grinned boastfully, " I bet if I squeezed hard enough I could pop your head off like a ripe melon!  
Care to see me try? "  
" Aww Veggie you wouldn't do that even if somebody ordered you to; not to me... " Goku giggled.  
" I WOULD TOO! " the ouji snapped.  
" Then go ahead and try it. " the larger saiyajin challanged him.  
" Uhh... " Vegeta blinked, not knowing how to respond, " Well I..err...ARG!!! " he tightened his grip by a little  
bit.  
Meanwhile Goku had gotten used to the tight arm wrapped around his neck and began to look around aimlessly when he  
spotted something that made him grin. Vegeta had accidentally pulled a little bit of his tank top with him revealing the  
ouji's stomach along with a little belly button.  
" Aww...heehee. " Goku smiled mischievously at the belly button while Vegeta continued his death-hold on Goku's neck,  
" Hello Veggie's belly button. " he waved at it, then quickly glanced up at Vegeta, who was mentally struggling on how much  
tighter he could squeeze the larger saiyajin's neck before he really did rupture something fatal. Goku turned back to the  
belly button and held out his pointer finger, " Heehee, heehee, " he giggled, reaching towards and instantly pressing lightly  
on Vegeta's belly button, " Beeeep! "  
" ... " the ouji suddenly froze, glowing bright red. His grip automatically loosened on Goku and his arms fell to his  
sides.  
" YAY I'M FREE!! " Goku cheered, " I guess that was the right button to push, huh little Veggie? "  
" ...MmmMMMmm... " Vegeta made a content noise, still glowing.  
" Veh-GEE, can you hear me in there? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Heh, Kah-keee... " the smaller saiyajin mumbled in a daze. Goku grinned and hugged him.  
" I love it when Veggie glows on me. " he shook the ouji he was hugging back and forth, " Little Veggie what do you  
think about when you're glowing? "  
" ....MMMMMMMmmm... "  
" ... " Goku blinked, then perked up, " Good enough for me! " he squeezed tighter.  
" Stupid little Ouji, why's he gotta be up so high! " Chi-Chi grumbled as she hid behind several bushes, taking  
practice swings with her club, " No matter, by the time I'm done knocking his sick Ouji brains out, he'll be too stupid to  
remember HOW to fly in the first place. "  
Goku looked over his shoulder, sensing her ki, " Veggie did you feel that? "  
Chi-Chi yelped and quickly ducked behind a tree, still holding the club.  
" Huh wah-wah? " Vegeta babbled on dreamily, a small trail of drool hanging out of the side of his mouth.  
Goku let go of him, " VEH-GEE! "  
" ?! " Vegeta did a double-take. He quickly shook the redness from his face, " HEY! WHAT HAPPENED!! " he demanded.  
" I was trying to ask you if you felt anything just now. " Goku said.  
" Other than you, no. " the ouji blushed lightly, then shook that away as well, " Why? "  
" I dunno, it felt like something was creeping behind those bushes back there. " Goku said suspiciously.  
" Eh, probably just a fox or a deer or one of those woodland creatures that live around here. " Vegeta shrugged it  
off.  
" Oh. Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, then powered up and teleported above Veggie. He sent a ki blast flying down at the ouji,  
hurtling him into the ground below. Vegeta growled and threw the ball of ki off of himself.  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO START UP AGAIN!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO STOP! " Goku retorted.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...well, YOU SHOULD'VE WAITED ANYWAY!! " the ouji formed another ball of ki and got  
into a familiar position, " BIG...BANG ATTACK!! " he screamed, sending the blast at Goku, who dodged it just in time. The  
ouji started sending dozens of small ki blasts at the bigger saiyajin at once. Goku skillfully avoided them and then put each  
of his hands to his forehead. Vegeta watched him curiously.  
" SOLAR FLARE!!! "  
" DIE OUJI!!! " a voice screamed from behind him. Vegeta spun around to see Chi-Chi leap out of the bushes with the  
club over her head, " AARR!! "  
" *FWWOOSHH!* " a gigantic blast of light burst forth from Goku's direction at them. Vegeta, who already had his back  
now towards Goku, covered his eyes anyway. Chi-Chi looked at him in confusion, then up at the light and screamed in fright.  
She fell to the ground, soon followed by her club. When the light cleared Vegeta finally opened his eyes again, only to see  
an unconsious figure beside him.  
" It's...Onna. " he blinked, then broke into a grin, " KAKAY KILLED ONNA!! "  
" CHI-CHAN!!! " Goku cried out, flying down to them, " CHI-CHAN! CHI-CHAN WAKE UP!! " he shook her by the shoulders,  
" Ohhh, Veggie she's out cold! "  
" You sure she's not dead? "  
" No! "  
" We could bury her right here. "  
" NO! VEGGIE CHI-CHAN IS ALIVE! " Goku exclaimed, embarassed.  
" Are you SURE about that, Kakay? " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" Yeah. " Goku said, then checked her heartbeat and found it to be completely normal, " Her heart's beating, and  
she's breathing oh-kay...I guess she just fainted again. "  
" Hai, that can happen when you go to attack a handsome saiyajin prince and get exposed to the his peasant's flashy  
light attack. Whatever that was. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Solar flare, Veggie. " Goku said, picking Chi-Chi up, " I learned it from Tenshinhan. "  
" Ahh, the one with the third eye. " Vegeta said, pointing to the spot on his own forehead where the additional  
eyeball would be. He paused as Goku walked back towards the house, " HEY! KAKAY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! "  
" I have to go lay down Chi-chan. " Goku explained, " We just can't LEAVE here here unconsious in the middle of the  
battlefield. "  
" Yeah, maybe YOU can't. _I_ on the other hand... " Vegeta trailed off, then paused to see Goku was now all the way  
at the back door to the house by now, " KAKARROTTO!! WAIT FOR ME!!! " he shouted, running after him.  
  
  
  
" Ohhh, Veggie I'm starting to get worried. It's been an hour and she hasn't woken up yet! " Goku said as sat by the  
couch he had layed Chi-Chi on. The larger saiyajin dabbed the icepack on her head while Vegeta sat in the kitchen eating the  
cookie dough batter Chi-Chi had left on the table when she went out on her attempt clobber him.  
" She'll wake up EVENTUALLY. " Vegeta said in disgust, " I mean I'm not surprised. That solar flare of yours was  
meant for me, not Onna. So it was OBVIOUSLY too powerful for a normal HUMAN to take. " he snickered at Chi-Chi, " I give her  
another hour. "  
Goku turned back to Chi-Chi, " Oh Chi-chan I am so sorry! Please forgive me! " he nervously clasped his hands  
together in a praying motion.  
" Onna will probably blame it all on me anyway once she wakes up, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta scooped a spoonful of cookie  
dough out of the large bowl and shoved it in his mouth, " Mmmm, good stuff. " he happily held out the bowl to Goku, " Try  
some! "  
" Aww thank you little Veggie that is so sweet of you! " Goku said, impressed as he grabbed a handful out of the  
bowl and sucked it out of his hand. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" One more thing in this house that's been made unedible. " the ouji cringed at the now kaka-germed dough.  
" Mmm, tastes just like Chi-chan's cookies! " Goku mused, then froze, " VEGGIE! WE CAN'T EAT THIS! THIS IS THE BATTER  
FOR THE COOKIES CHI-CHAN IS MAKING FOR OUR ANNUAL THANKSGIVING FEAST! " he gasped, then mused dreamily, " Chi-chan bakes the  
yummiest cookies on the entire planet!! " a trail of drool dribbled out of the side of Goku's mouth, thoughts of many many  
cookies waiting to be eaten swirling around in his head.  
" Hmmph. I can bake cookies TOO ya know. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, snorting.  
Goku stared at him blankly, then broke into a laugh, " Little Veggie don't be silly! You can't bake and cook goodies!  
And even if you could they couldn't possibly compare to Chi-chan's! " he boasted.  
" Hmm....Kakarrotto? If I COULD bake "goodies" that were superior to the Onna's, would you consider leaving this  
backwoods hut of yours for a more CIVILIZED setting; say, Capsule Corp? " Vegeta posed his question eagerly.  
" I don't think there IS any way to make pastries any better than Chi-chan's, Veggie. " Goku said skeptically,  
" She's an expert at it. " he nodded, " I do not question the master of the baked goods! " Goku grinned widely.  
" Ohhhh.... " a groan came from behind them.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku squealed, spinning around to see Chi-Chi struggling to sit up, " YOU'RE OH-KAY! " he hugged her  
tightly, " You had me so worried! For a little while there I thought Veggie was right about you being dead, but _I_ knew that  
a solar flare couldn't bring you down that easy! " he sniffled, kissing her on the cheek. An agitated ouji sat in the corner,  
his tail twitching violently. Vegeta glanced around the room, then stopped at the bowl the leftover cookie dough was in and  
slapped it off the table and to the floor, causing a loud crash.  
Chi-Chi's eyes flung open, " WHAT WAS THAT!! "  
" Uhh, " Goku sweatdropped at the broken bowl behind him and a defiant-looking Vegeta, " Nothing Chi-chan. Veggie, he  
uh, kinda knocked one of your bowls over.  
" OUJI!!! " she screamed angrily, turning to the wall, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL WRING YOUR SICK LITTLE  
OUJI NECK!!! "  
Both saiyajin stared at her like she had lost her mind.  
" Umm, Chi-Chi? Veggie's over there. " Goku said, pointing in the other direction, " You're yelling at the wall. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi's face flushed, embarassed, " Well MAYBE if somebody turned the LIGHTS on in here I'd be ABLE to see  
where that Ouji is so I CAN yell at him! "  
Goku's face covered with worry while a look of intrigue began to creep on Vegeta's, " Buh, but Chi-chan, the lights  
ARE on. "  
Chi-Chi turned a pale white, " Say what? " she said bluntly.  
" I don't think Onna can SEE us, Kakay. " Vegeta cocked his head and grinned mischievously. He gleefully hopped over  
to where the couple was sitting and wandered around the couch, " Now Onna, I'm going to shine a VERY bright light infront of  
you and I want you to tell me if you can see me. " he said, then blasted into ssj2. Chi-Chi shielded her eyes, then opened  
them slightly, " Well? "  
" Everything just got brighter. " she replied.  
" But you cannot see any of my shape or form? Nor Kakarrotto's? " he asked.  
" No. " Chi-Chi spat, " Goku! I'm sick of this stupid Ouji joke! Now turn the lights on RIGHT NOW or you're going to  
STARVE the rest of the week locked up in your room! " she threatened him.  
" CHI-CHAAAN! THE LIGHTS ARE ON!! " Goku panicked, " SEE! " he reached for the nearest light-switch and began to turn  
it off and on, " OFF ON OFF ON! IT'S WORKING PERFECTLY!!! "  
Chi-Chi gulped, beginning to seriously consider something was wrong. The brightness had increased and decreased as  
Goku had flickered with the light-switch. However, nothing except the change in darkness and lightness was visible to her,  
" Oh-kay...NOW I'm getting nervous. " her left bottom eyelid twitched. Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi Vegeta was currently floating  
infront of her and making faces at her. Goku sweatdropped.  
" VEH-GEE! Cut it out! "  
" Why? It's not like Onna can SEE us anyway. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly.  
" See you? What's he doing to you Goku! TELL ME! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" Oh KAKAY your hair is SOOOOOOooooOOOOooo SOFT and BEAUTIFUL to run my hands through! " the ouji exclaimed in a mock  
over-dramatic voice. Goku looked at him oddly; the ouji was still floating a good foot away from him and his hands weren't  
anywhere near the larger saiyajin.  
" ERRR, ARRRG!! " Chi-Chi lashed out at Vegeta, not only completely missing him by a full 3 feet but also forgeting  
she was on the couch and causing her to fall onto the ground painfully.  
" HAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " THIS is going to be fun. "  
" VEGGIE! Leave Chi-chan alone! " Goku exclaimed, helping Chi-Chi up, " You still have your lil Veggie-vision. But  
Chi-chan might be blinded for LIFE!! "  
" Li, li, LIFE?! " Chi-Chi froze, her jaw hanging open in shock. She quickly shook it off, " OHHHHH NO! No no no no  
no! I can't do that. I can't go around for the rest of my life without being able to SEE! If I can't see I won't be able to  
stop that evil little Ouji from trying to steal you away because I won't know where to look for you and it would be pointless  
to even TRY to look because I won't be able to see you!!! "  
" Forget seeing Kakarrotto, you can't "see" ANYTHING. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" YOU SHUDDUP, OUJI! " Chi-Chi growled at him.  
Vegeta sighed, " I'm over HERE, Onna. "  
She cringed angrily, " I KNOW THAT!!! " she screamed in a new direction, which, sadly, was still the incorrect  
direction Vegeta was floating in.  
" Onna can't sense ki very well, can she, Kakarrotto? " he asked the larger saiyajin.  
" No... " Goku shook his head, then shrieked suddenly, " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "  
Vegeta turned to him, " Kakarrotto? "  
" LITTLE VEGGIE IF CHI-CHAN CAN'T SEE HOW'S SHE GONNA COOK THANKSGIVING DINNER FOR EVERYBODY! EVEN WORSE--HOW'S SHE  
GONNA COOK FOOD FOR _ME_? " Goku yelped, squeezing the smaller saiyajin tightly against him, " Little buddy of mine I am too  
used to eating yummy cooked goodness to go back to hunting down and roasting forest animals by myself! "  
" Heh-heh, yeahhhh... " Vegeta grinned, glowing bright red.  
" Don't worry Go-chan, I'm sure this is only temporary. " Chi-Chi said, trying to calm him down. She walked towards  
the direction of Goku's sniffling, " Why I bet if we go back to Bulma's she'll tell you the same thing. Who knows--she might  
even have a way to get my vision back to normal even faster. " she patted him on the shoulder, or what she thought was his  
shoulder but turned out to be his arm, " And if it takes a little longer to return then I can just instruct you and you can  
make the dinner for me. Like my assistant. "  
" You mean I get to be Chi-chan's food-making aa-sistant? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" *YEOW*! "  
Goku turned his attention downwards to see Vegeta shaking his hand in pain, " Kaka-chan, your little Veggie cut his  
lil finger? Will you take a look at it and make it all better? " the ouji fake-pouted.  
" Veggie cut his finger? " Goku's eyes widened as he took one of Vegeta's gloves off and looked the hand over, " Oh,  
where is it? Is it oh-kay? Oh my poor little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin carefully searched the ouji's hand for the cut,  
" Does it hurt much? " he rubbed Vegeta on the head to comfort the little ouji while he checked.  
::Here I am--BLIND--and Goku's busy babying the Ouji over a nonexistent papercut!!:: Chi-Chi thought to herself,  
" GOKU CUT THAT OUT!! HE'S LYING HE HAS NO INJURY!! "  
" How would you know, YOU can't see my little Veggie's PAIN! " Goku retorted.  
" Yeah Onna. Kakay FEELS for me. " Vegeta boasted.  
" OOH! GOKU! I'M TEMPORARILY BLIND! VEGETA HAS A PAPERCUT! WHO DO YOU THINK IS MORE IN NEED OF YOUR SERVICES!!! "  
Chi-Chi screamed.  
Vegeta smirked at her, then turned back to the bigger saiyajin, " Kakay-chan will you smooch your lil buddy's hand  
and make it all better? " he said in a baby-voice.  
" Aww, sure little Veh-- "  
" --YOU DO AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!! "  
Goku felt all the blood rush out of his face as he froze at the frighteningly rageful tone of Chi-Chi's voice.  
" Yes Chi-chan. " he nodded politely, sweat dripping down his face.  
" NOW....direct me to the door, you've got to drive me over to Bulma's so she can fix my eyes for me! " Chi-Chi said  
nicely. Goku nearly fell over.  
" Yes Chi-chan. " Goku repeated, then ever-so-gently set the ouji in his arms down on the floor.  
" WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!!! "  
" Kakay was just making sure he set me down as comfortably as possible, Onna. Hope you don't mind; being that with  
you unable to see, Kakay's going to need someone else to fulfil some of your, *a-hem* jobs when it comes to his PERSONAL  
_NEEDS_. " Vegeta grinned evilly, patting Goku's hand. The larger saiyajin gave him a little smile.  
" OH I'LL GIVE _YOU_ "PERSONAL NEEDS" YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTER!!! " Chi-Chi stomped forward, vaguely following the  
sound of Vegeta's voice.  
" AWWW, KAKAY _THANK YOU_! My royal hand feels SO MUCH BETTER now. " the ouji giggled embarassingly.  
" But I didn't DO anyth-- " Goku said confused until Vegeta slapped his hand over the larger saiyajin's mouth and  
made a shh-ing motion with his finger. Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie this isn't very nice. " he pouted.  
" SHH! " Vegeta said louder, then walked up to Chi-Chi, " Wanna know WHERE ELSE Kakay smooched me? " he grinned  
evily.  
" BUT I DIDN'T "SMOOCH" ANYTHING!! " Goku exclaimed, his cheeks hot pink with embarassment. He clutched them with his  
hands in an attempt to make them fade.  
" Kakay you don't have to be in denial! It's not like Onna can see us anyway, not NOW. " Vegeta said mockingly.  
" VEH-GEE-EEE!! " Goku backed up and turned around to keep the others from seeing the pink glow seeping into his  
face, " DON'T LIE TO CHI-CHAN WHEN SHE'S UNABLE TO SEE YOU!!! "  
" Heh, that was a pretty vague statement, don't you think? " Vegeta smirked, asking Chi-Chi, who narrowed her eyes at  
him, grabbed Vegeta by the collar, and repeatedly smacked him across the face.  
" HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! " she then lefted her knee and kicked him in the croch. The ouji yelped and fell to his  
knees. Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the front door.  
" GOKU! BULMA'S! NOW! "  
" Yes Chi-chan. " he gulped, then looked over his shoulder at the fallen prince, " But shouldn't we go help little  
Veggie first? "  
" FORGET "LITTLE VEGGIE", WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!! " Chi-Chi hissed.  
" MORE IMPORTANT than my little Veggie? " Goku looked on in awe.  
Chi-Chi growled, " Goku--I'M BLIND!! "  
" Oh yeah. " he grinned cheesily, remembering.  
" HONESTLY! You can remember what that Ouji had for breakfast but you can't remember that I've become BLIND as of  
several HOURS ago! "  
" Chi-chan, wall. "  
" You'd think the fact that me losing one of my senses would have ANY EFFECT on your brain--but NOOOOoooOOOOooo, not  
you, Goku. "I'm sorry Chi-chan, I forgot you were blind because I was busy making sure 'little Veggie'-- " she ended in a  
mock-disgust tone, " "was comfortable." SHEESH! Where ARE your priorities set ANYWAY! "  
" Chi-chan, WALL. "  
" *THUMP*! "  
Goku cringed to see his wife had just missed the front door by mere inches. Chi-Chi twitched in pain and backed up.  
" Wall. " she repeated, trying her best to stay dignified. Goku took her by the hand and led her out to the car. He  
sat her in the backseat.  
Goku spoke up, conserned, " Chi-chan you wait here oh-kay, I'm gonna go get-- " Goku froze in surprise to see Vegeta  
already strapped in the front passangers seat and grinning at him. The ouji happily patted the driver's seat, " --wow. You're  
a fast lil ouji aren'tcha Veggie? " Goku smiled, impressed.  
" I can go ANY speed you want, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smirked.  
" OUT OUJI! " Chi-Chi screamed, pointing in the direction of the car door.  
" We might as well let my little Veggie ride with us, Chi-chan. He DOES live at Capsule Corp and since we're all  
going to the same place we should give him a lift. " Goku explained.  
" Hear that Onna, Kakay wants to give me a "lift". " Vegeta snickered at her. Chi-Chi growled as Vegeta sat back in  
his seat, " Kakarrotto is going to make such a fine servant-maid one day... " he mused.  
" Heee, you mean "princess". " Goku grinned widely, correcting him.  
A vein bulged on the ouji's forehead, " NO, I mean SERVANT-MAID. "  
" Prin-cess. " Goku said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta grumbled, shut his eyes and folded his arms. His face glowing  
bright red, " "Princess Kakay". Hee-hee, that's gonna be FUN! "  
" You're NOT going to be my "princess", Kakarrotto. " the ouji growled aggitatedly as Goku started up the car, " You  
would be the saiyajin no oujo over MY dead body! "  
" Not to mention MINE. " Chi-Chi agreed.  
" THAT can be arranged. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together menacingly.  
" GOKU! THE OUJI'S THREATENING ME WITH MY LIFE!! "  
" Aww, Chi-chan. Veggie doesn't threaten people. Not anymore. " Goku smiled, turning towards the ouji, " Veggie's a  
good boy now, right Veggie? "  
" Yes, Veggie IS a "good boy" now. " Vegeta responded, snickering, " Say Kakay? Can your "good boy" sit on your lap  
for the ride up? "  
Goku laughed, " If little Veggie can fit I don't see why no--t. " he blinked in surprise to see Vegeta now sitting  
on his lap comfortably, " HOW DO YOU DO THAT! "  
" Do what? "  
" _I_ DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE FROM OVER THERE TO OVER HERE! " Goku gawked, " AND YOU WERE EVEN BELTED IN!! " he  
turned to the passager's seat to find the seatbelt was still belted together, " But how could you-- " Goku felt a creepy  
aurora around him and shivered, then turned back to Vegeta and shrieked, " AHH!! " somehow Vegeta had reached and plugged in  
the seatbelt around the two of them, " Oh-kay, Veggie? This is getting creepy. "  
" What's getting creepy Kaka-chan? " Vegeta asked innocently.  
" Veggie how did you move around so fast without teleporting? " Goku felt a nervous sweat drip down his face.  
" It's my little secret. " the ouji grinned, then whispered, " And maybe if you keep real quiet on the way to Bulma's  
I'll tell you when we get there. "  
" OOoh. Veggie's gonna show me his new secret trick! " Goku giggled with excitement, " I CAN'T WAIT!! "  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, who was currently deep in thought, " Hey Onna, guess where I am? " he  
grinned anxiously.  
" I'd rather not. " she spat.  
" I'm on Kakay's lap! "  
Chi-Chi's eyes shot wide open, " YOU'RE WHERE!? "  
" Veggie's been a good boy so I'm letting him ride on my lap on the way up like he asked. " Goku cheerfully  
explained, " And when we get there Veggie's gonna show me his new teleportation ability. It's like instant transmission, only  
you can't sense it! " he giggled.  
" I can't WAIT till we hit some BUMPS in the road. " Vegeta grinned evilly. Chi-Chi froze, a large sweatdrop on the  
side of her head.  
" Goku, you get him off your lap RIGHT NOW! " Chi-Chi warned, her voice slightly shakey.  
" Silly Chi-chan, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Veggie can even help me steer the car, can'tcha little  
buddy? " he said to the smaller saiyajin, who placed his hands on the bottom of the steering wheel, " Awww, Veggie's trying  
to drive too. That's so cute! " Goku squealed.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled to himself, then smirked, " Bump. "  
" Bump? " Goku looked up to see several bumps in the road.  
" *BA-DUMP-BUH-BUMP-BUH-BUMP*!! " the car bounced over the bumps and then suddenly screeched to a halt.  
" What happened now? What is it! " Chi-Chi demanded, looking around..well, making the motion with her head anyway.  
Two twitching, freaked out saiyajins sat on the drivers seat with blank looks on their faces. Vegeta's face was  
glowing bright red and Goku's a bright pink. Goku emotionlessly clicked the car-door open, stood up, and carrying Vegeta out  
and around to the passanger's seat where he plunked the ouji down and strapped him in, then walked back over to the driver's  
seat and sat down. He desperately tried to shake off the glow from his face, " Remind me never to do that ever again. " his  
voice sounded shakey. Goku turned the car back on and reached to grab the shift only to see a small white glove shift it into  
drive first. All color instantly drained out of Goku's face as he looked behind himself to see Vegeta was now sitting beneath  
him, waving cheesily, " AHHHH!! VEGGIE STOP THAT!!!! " he cried out, pulling Vegeta out from under him, re-dragging him over  
to the passanger's side, and strapping him in, " I don't know how you did that just now but I KNOW you did it. " Goku shook  
his finger at the ouji, then hopped over him and sat in the driver's seat, " Now Veggie don't you do that again or you will  
be walking home to Bulma's...or flying...or traveling whatever way it is little Veggies travel by. "  
" "Little Veggies" have many modes of transportation. " Vegeta said sneakily.  
" ....uh, right. " Goku felt uneasily, " Oh well, off we go! "  
Vegeta smirked, " Yes, off we go indeed. "  
  
  
::It's been quiet. Awfully quiet. TOO quiet:: Chi-Chi thought to herself. She gulped. The trio had been driving for  
over an hour and she had yet to hear a peep between the two saiyajins, " Go-chan? "  
" ... "  
" Ouji? "  
" ... "  
Chi-Chi shivered, " Come on Goku, this isn't funny! "  
" SHH! " a voice came from infront of her.  
" Go-chan? " she blinked.  
" Chi-chan be quiet. Little Veggie is sleeping and I don't wanna wake him up till we get to his house. " Goku  
whispered.  
Chi-Chi smiled brightly, " You mean that evil little creep's been asleep this whole time? "  
Goku turned to his right to see Vegeta sitting back in his chair with his head tilted up and a trail of drool  
dribbling out of the side of his mouth, " Yup! Veggie's snoozin and a'cruisin. " Goku grinned at him, " I guess some people  
just get lulled to sleep on long car rides. "  
" Thank GOD! " Chi-Chi wiped her forehead in relief and sat back, " You both had me so worried. Not being able to see  
makes what you see in your imagination seem so much worse. " she groaned.  
" Well you're lucky, you're not the one who had to watch Veggie's creepy disappearing-reappearing act! " Goku  
shivered, " I would put little Veggie in one place and he would instantly appear in another! Without even having to  
teleport! " he exclaimed.  
" THAT'S because the Ouji is evil incarnate! DEMONS like him can DO that sort of thing. " Chi-Chi snorted, folding  
her arms.  
Goku laughed at her, " Chi-chan what are you talking about? Little Veggie isn't evil. And he's NOT a demon. He's just  
a silly lil ouji with magical powers! "  
" When you say it THAT way it makes him sound like an angel or something. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" He is. " Goku said happily, " A kooky little angel Veggie. "  
" Yeah right. " she muttered with sarcasm.  
" Well maybe if you didn't hate my little buddy so much maybe you wouldn't have tried to attack him and gotten blind  
and then you'd still be in the kitchen making those yummy cookies for all of us. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" ... " Chi-Chi paused, " HA! SEE! IT _IS_ ALL THE OUJI'S FAULT! HE'S PURE EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!! " she screamed,  
pointing in Vegeta's direction.  
" Huh? " Vegeta lazily opened his eyes halfway, paritally waking up, " Whe am I? " he mumbled.  
" You're home! " Goku chirped. The ouji turned to his left and smiled.  
" Why hello Kakarrotto, *yawn* what are you doing here? "  
" Veggie is still tired. " Goku nodded, then patted Vegeta on the head, " Little Veggie you can wait in the car while  
I take Chi-chan inside to see if Bulma can help her get unblind, oh-kay? " the larger saiyajin got out of the car, then  
helped Chi-Chi out and led her inside Capsule Corp.  
" NEH! " Chi-Chi blew a raspberry at the ouji, then happily clung to Goku's arm as they walked out of view.  
" 'wonder what that was all about? " Vegeta said sleepily, then bolted to attention, " KAKAY! ONNA! THE BLINDNESS! "  
everything that had recently happened instantly re-appeared in his brain, " Oh crap! How long was I asleep for! " he growled,  
getting out of the car, " I just ruined about 2 perfectly good hours of driving Onna off the deep-end! NOW what am I gonna  
do? " he rubbed his chin as he walked around to the trunk and leaned against it, " Hmm... " Vegeta paused, then opened the  
trunk, " I wonder.... " a grin appeared on his face when he saw an extra gi outfit sitting in the corner of the trunk along  
with extra boots, boxers, and those little blue wrist thingys. The ouji grinned evilly and looked upward, " Thank you Kakay."  
  
  
  
" So, what do you think? Is Chi-chan gonna get better soon? " Goku asked Bulma and Dr. Briefs. Chi-Chi was sitting on  
a chair in the lab.  
" I'm not sure yet, we'll have to take a retina scan first to see how bad the damage is. " Dr. Briefs said, holding  
up a small machine infront of Chi-Chi's eyes and pressing several buttons on it.  
" You're saying Chi-Chi got this way from a solar flare attack? " Bulma stared at Goku in surprise, " Why did you  
attack her? "  
" I _DIDN'T_ attack her! " Goku exclaimed, embarassed, " I was attacking Veggie when Chi-chan came up from behind the  
bushes with her club and tried to knock Veggie's head off with it. While I was launching the attack Veggie had turned around  
because he heard Chi-Chi scream at him. Veggie blocked his eyes with his hands but Chi-chan looked up directly into the light  
and fainted. " he said sadly, then sighed, " She woke up this way a couple hours later. " he looked down at her w/big sorry  
eyes, " Will Chi-chan be better soon, Bulma? "  
" SOON?! I don't know if EVER would even be a possibility! GOKU SHE WAS HIT BY AN ATTACK THAT WAS _MEANT_ FOR VEGETA!  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH STRONGER HE IS THAN HER!!! "  
" Don't rub it in. " Chi-Chi grumbled, folding her arms while Dr. Briefs continued to work the retina machine.  
" ANY NORMAL HUMAN WOULD BE INSTANTLY KILLED BY ANYTHING YOU WOULD THROW AT HIM! I have no idea exactly HOW powerful  
the taiyo-ken you used on them was but...Goku you may have blinded her for LIFE! " Bulma gasped.  
It was at that point that Goku's eyes widened to a point where they took up half his head and his skin turned a pale  
green. Chi-Chi fell over and nearly fainted.  
" Wha--wha-wha--WHAT?! " Chi-Chi shrieked, standing up in a woozily position, " GOKU ARE YOU NUTS! BULMA I CAN'T BE  
BLIND FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, I JUST CAN'T! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! IF I CAN'T SEE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY BABY FROM  
THAT EVIL MANIPULATING OUJI!!! "  
" For YOUR information that "evil manipulating Ouji" is my husband and second of all dad and I will process the scans  
he took of your eyes and we'll see if the damage is reversible or if it will be able to heal on its own. In the meantime, go  
lye down somewhere, you'll feel better. " Bulma said with a tint of aggrivation in her voice, " You can find the living room  
cough, right? "  
" Of course I can! I've been here enough times that it'll be no problem at all! " Chi-Chi boasted, then headed up the  
stairs. Goku was about to follow her when Bulma grabbed him by the sleeve.  
" Son-kun, can we talk to you for a moment. " Bulma said, concerned.  
" Sure! " Goku said cheerfully, " What do wanna know? "  
" Umm, Goku....I don't know how to say this, but, " Bulma gave a pleading look over to Dr. Briefs, who got the  
message.  
" Oh! " he took the scans over to them, " Goku-san, I'd like to show you something. " he took a photograph out of his  
pocket, " This is a picture of a normal retina. And this is of a person with 400/400 vision. That's the equivalent of someone  
who's blind. This third one is of Chi-Chi's. " Dr. Briefs held up one of the scans he had taken which looked identical to the  
latter of the first two.  
Goku stared at the pictures for a minute, then looked at him sadly, " You're trying to say I made Chi-chan blind? "  
he sniffled.  
" Well, not in so many words. " Dr. Briefs replied, " She's not what you would label completely blind, but her vision  
has most certainly been damaged beyond repair. In fact I'm surprise her eyeballs weren't liquified after that attack. " he  
chuckled lightly, then stopped when he saw the completely devastated expression on Goku's face, " ...oh, I'm sorry my boy.  
Just trying to make light of the seemingly dim situation you know. "  
" ... " Goku's eyes instantly filled with tears, " What am I gonna tell Chi-chan? " he said helplessly.  
" There's not much TO tell her. " Dr. Briefs scratched his head, " Tell her she's permanently blinded and you're  
sorry for the whole accident. "  
" Dad, that REALLY doesn't help. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Chi-Chi's not the most STABLE person alive, temperment-wise  
if you know what I mean. "  
" Should I tell her now? " Goku asked, choked up.  
" No, better to wait till after she gets her nap. Less painful that way. " Dr. Briefs nodded, " I mean, I think she  
should at least be allowed to have a false hope for another 20 minutes or so. " he looked down at his watch.  
Bulma sighed, " Please stop while you're ahead, dad. "  
" What? What did I say? " Dr. Briefs looked at her, confused.  
She groaned, " Nevermind. "  
  
  
  
" Stupid Ouji. It's all his fault I'm in this mess! " Chi-Chi grumbled as she tried to get to sleep on the living  
room couch. Meanwhile a small figure wearing a gi that was WAY too big for him proudly entered the room in a boastful march,  
" If he didn't decide to come 'sparring' against my Go-chan this NEVER would have happened. "  
" AhhHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHhhhhh! " a pleased moan came from a foot away from her. Vegeta stretched his arms, then sighed  
in relief, " Well, THAT felt good. "  
" Ouji. " she glared in his general direction.  
" Onna. "  
Chi-Chi sniffed the air, " Goku? " she cocked her head, " Is he in here with you, Ouji? " she said bitterly.  
" Oh-ho-ho WAS Kakay with me. " Vegeta proclaimed overdramatically.  
" And what's THAT supposed to mean? " Chi-Chi sat up and folded her arms.  
" You know, Onna. They say when a person loses one of their senses the other 4 increase in their abilities by a  
substantial margin! " Vegeta smirked.  
" Is, Goku, in, this, room. Ouji. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
" Nope. Only little 'ol me. " Vegeta grinned proudly.  
" Good for you. " she snorted, " If he's not here then why can I smell him? "  
" Oh that's just me, Onna. Here, take a whiff. " he held out his arm. Chi-Chi stared ahead, then took a deep breath  
and nearly choked.  
" *HACK*HACK* Dear GOD! *HACK* it's like some PUTRID combination of you AND Goku! " Chi-Chi gagged in disgust, " What  
were you DOING to him! You smell worse than that sick fusion creature of yours! "  
" You mean Vejitto. " the ouji smirked.  
" I'm NOT going to say that word. " she snuffed at the name.  
" You don't have to. " Vegeta said calmly, then took a whiff of his gi shirt, " Ahh! I have to say I smell heavenly!"  
he bent down to the height Chi-Chi was sitting at and grinned wickedly, " Wanna know what caused me to currently smell like  
this? It's has to do with my Kakay-chan. "  
" HUF! _YOUR_ "Kakay-chan". Give me a break! " Chi-Chi layed back down and faced the back of the couch.  
" ... " Vegeta folded his arms, " ...he loved it. "  
She rolled her eyes, " HA! " Chi-Chi gave a disbelieving mock-laugh. A long pause occured and she began to feel very  
uneasy.  
Vegeta leisurely looked up at the clock on the wall, then leaned to whisper into her ear, " ....I was on top. " might  
very well have been the last four words the ouji spoke for Chi-Chi instantly bolted up, thrust her hands around his neck and  
tacked Vegeta to the floor. She then began to violently repeatedly smack his head onto the floor while cursing up a storm,  
" --AND I'LL RIP EVERY LAST ORGAN OUT OF YOUR BODY AND FEED IT TO THE RATS YOU EVIL OUJI HOW DARE YOU WALK AROUND IN HIS  
CLOTHES LIKE YOU OWN THEM I'LL YANK YOUR EYES OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS AND MAKE _YOU_ BLIND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE TOO! "  
" ...but I'm not really sure if it's right to tell her so early and-- " Goku trailed off as he, Bulma, and Mr. Briefs  
walked up the stairs and into the living room. All three gawked in shock to see Chi-Chi literally beating Vegeta's head into  
the ground, " VEGGIE!!! " Goku shrieked in terror.  
Chi-Chi froze and turned in the direction of the sound, " Go--but, if you're just coming out from down there, then  
where did he get, any where was he, buh, how--- " her face turned red with embarassment. She turned back to Vegeta and glared  
, " YOU TRICKED ME YOU CREEP! YOU USED MY TEMPORARY BLINDNESS AGAINST ME AND MADE ME THINK YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY GO-CHAN  
WHILE I WAS NAPPING HERE!!! "  
" Oww... " Vegeta twitched in pain.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku ran over to them and pulled Vegeta out from under Chi-Chi, " Oh my poor little buddy! " he  
exclaimed in fright as he hugged Vegeta tightly, " Are you alright? Does it hurt bad? I'm SO SORRY I left you all alone in  
the car! What was I thinking? I should've been a more responsible big buddy and carried you inside with me! " Goku snuggled  
the little ouji closer.  
" Heh-heh-hehhhhhh... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red as he let out a dazed chuckle.  
" That's my Veggie, let it all out. " the larger saiyajin said, trying to comfort him.  
" WILL YOU STOP THAT!! " Chi-Chi screamed, pointing to the kitchen. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Chi, over here. "  
" ...RIGHT! " she pointed at him, " WILL YOU STOP THAT! HAVE YOU EVER CLOSED YOUR EYES AND LISTENED TO YOURSELF TALK  
TO THAT OUJI!! DEAR LORD, IS IT SICKENING!!! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT SORT OF IMPRESSION BLIND PEOPLE MUST GET WHEN YOU  
WALK DOWN THE STREET TALKING TO THE OUJI IN THAT, THAT _WAY_!! "  
" What way? " Goku looked at her, confused.  
" ARGH!! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " NEXT TIME YOU TWO START TALKING TO EACH OTHER I OUGHTA USE A  
TAPE-PLAYER AND RECORD YOU BOTH, THEN PLAY IT BACK SO YOU CAN _HEAR_ ALL THE INNOCENTLY SICK INNUENDOES!! _THEN_ MAYBE  
YOU'LL GET WHY I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU YOU THICK-HEADED BOOB!!! "  
" Inn-you-en-does?? " Goku cocked his head, bewildered.  
" Wahhhh..hahaha.. " the still-dazed ouji giggled, slipping out of the hug and dropping onto the floor in a red  
gooey puddle, " *SPLOOT*! "  
" What was that? " Chi-Chi looked around, her hearing now stronger than usual due to her vision loss, " The Ouji  
just melted again didn't he? GOKU! Quick me one of those squee-gee sponges and we'll mop him up before he can solidify  
again! "  
" NUH-UH! " Goku retorted, " I'M NOT HELPING YOU KILL LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
" *A-hem*! " a voice came from the floor. Goku and the others looked down to see Vegeta now back to normal and  
sitting on the ground.  
" Kakarrotto, my future servant-maid, would you mind helping your all-omnipotent ruler get up? " he smirked.  
" Oh brother here we go again. " Bulma groaned, turning around back towards the lab, " Come on dad let's get back  
downstairs before world war 382 starts up. " she remarked sarcastically.  
" Yes, sound advice, dear. " Dr. Briefs looked slightly nervous as he followed her downstairs.  
" Veggie, why are you wearing one of my spare gis? " Goku asked, just noticing it.  
" Umm, my training uniform got dirty and I happened to find this one in your trunk? " Vegeta replied, trying to  
think of an answer.  
Goku sniffed the air, " Wow Veggie, you smell kinda like Ji-chan. That's weird... "  
" Yeah well, if you didn't clean your Kako-stench off your clothes maybe I'd smell a little bit less like you and  
a little bit more like me. "  
" If you knew it was dirty why did you put it on? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" No reason. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" HA! " Chi-Chi scoffed at him.  
The ouji smirked, " Say, Kakarrotto, since Onna's ablility to prepare delicious food has been impaired by her  
sudden blindness, how would you like me, your little buddy, to cook this year's thanksgiving feast, hmm? " Vegeta grinned  
evilly.  
Goku laughed, " Little Veggie I said it before and I will say it A-gain. You don't know how to cook and even if you  
did you couldn't hold a candle to Chi-chan in the "yummy-food-creating" section. "  
" How would you know that? You've never seen me cook before. " the prince said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" Veggie's got a point, but still-- "  
" I can cook/bake circles around ANYTHING Onna can make! " Vegeta boasted, " Just give me a chance, eh? "  
" Well?... " Goku scratched his head, then grinned, " OH-KAY! "  
" Heh. " Vegeta instantly zipped out to the kitchen and began dashing around; taking out different ingredients and  
tools and mixing together batters so fast only Goku could almost capture his movements. The larger saiyajin watched in  
awe at the little ouji who was now performing things Goku had seen Chi-Chi do in the kitchen every day but at lightning  
speed and in bulk. Vegeta suddenly screeched to a halt infront of the kitchen table as the smoke cleared, " TA-DA! "  
" Uhhhhhhhhh.... " Goku just stared at the massive amount of pastries Vegeta had just created in complete shock. A  
drool droplet fell out of the side of his mouth and onto Chi-Chi's shoe.  
" Eew. " she felt the wet drool on her foot and shook it off, " What happened? "  
" So, Kaka-chan. What do you think? " Vegeta said boastfully, then watches as Goku waddled past him and stared at  
the mountain of food on the table dreamily. Goku reached for a muffin from the large variety of food and tossed it in  
his mouth, cautiously chewing it. His eyes widened and he swallowed, then looked down at Vegeta in surprise.  
" Veggie.... " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes, " NEVER EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! " he squealed, grabbing the ouji and  
squeezing him tightly, " I didn't think it was POSSIBLE, but that muffin was EVEN BETTER THAN CHI-CHAN'S!! " he hugged  
tighter. Vegeta's face glowing bright red.  
Chi-Chi's shoulder's slumped to their sides and her jaw hung open, " Buh buh buh buh, BETTER?! THAN _MINE_!? "  
" Mmm! Chi-chan try one Veggie's yummy muffins they're so GOOD! " Goku said, handing her one while still hugging  
the little ouji.  
Chi-Chi sniffed it suspicously, then took a bite out of it and froze. She chewed it a couple times and gulped,  
::Holy beef this IS better than my own!! But that's IMPOSSIBLE!!!:: Chi-Chi turned back to the two saiyajins, who were  
still in the middle of a rather long hug. Her bottom left eyelid flinched, " Something tells me, I'm in trouble. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:14 AM 10/28/02  
END OF PART ONE!  
Vegeta: (grinning) OOoh, Onna IS in trouble. [rubs his hands together evilly] (to Chu) Say, you wouldn't happen to be nice  
for a change and let her stay blind forever, wouldja?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Vedge, how is that (in the vague-est sense of the word) "nice"?  
Vegeta: It's nice for me, I can tell you that much. (smirks)  
Chuquita: (sighs) (blinks suddenly) Say, where's Son?  
Vegeta: (looks around) How should _I_ know where Kakarrotto is every second of the day!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well you are a 'tiny' bit "obsessed" with him.  
Vegeta: (gawks) I am NOT obsessed with Kakarrotto! He is nothing more than merely the object of my attention and the center  
of my daily schedule everyday.  
Chuquita: (confused) And how is that different?  
Goku: (from above them; still in his wet-suit) HI VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: [looks up to see Goku swimming through the air] Kakarrotto, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?  
Goku: I'm after the great white whale, Veggie!  
Chuquita: Umm, Son-kun. You're not gonna find any whales up there. You're not gonna find ANY fish out of water.  
?????: *FWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*  
Goku: THAR SHE BLOWS!  
[a giant white whale comes swimming through the air above the audiance; Chu & Veggie's jaws drop to the floor]  
Goku: QUICK VEGGIE! I'LL HARPOON HIM! [holds his hand out expecting Veggie to hand him something]  
Vegeta: ...uh... (blinks) [looks down to his left to see a large harpoon] Here? [hands it to Goku]  
Goku: (sweetly) Why thank you little Veggie! [turns to whale] YAHH!!! [harpoons it]  
Chuquita: AHH! SON-SAN NO!!!  
[candy instantly flies out of the while and all over the audiance]  
Goku: ARG! I GOT 'IM!  
Chuquita: [does a double-take at the while, which has now suddenly become a piñata of its former self] Now this has got to  
be one of the most bizarre Corners EVER.  
Vegeta: (staring blankly) I'm going to have to agree with you on that, Chu. [watches Son collect the candy from the 'whale'  
and carry it back to the desk; then begin to eat it]  
Chuquita: (nods) (suddenly grins at Veggie) You know that notebook I doodled "Kaka-germs" and "All Aboard" in before I  
decided to turn them into fic-form? Well I think I've finally doodled the most bizarre story EVER to come out of my head.  
Well, up to NOW, anyway.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Something tells me it's not fun.  
Chuquita: No! It is. (I'm almost done doodling it) (to audiance) Fic ideas that I sometimes deem too bizarre or too  
imagery-reliant usually end up in comic-strip form. My newest one I'm drawing I have to give some credit to Nene for the  
comic's idea though. Back when I had the "reviewer request Corner" thing she gave an idea for a fic where Son & Veggie  
wake up in a bed together nakee and Son's stomach's bothering him and Veggie thinks Son is somehow *cough* pregnant. I  
don't write any yaoi stuff but I liked this idea so I was able to move stuff around so that you can tell at the beginning  
that there was no possible way for it to have happened (Goku's still wearing his boxers when he pulls the covers off in  
the hotel) and I was able to explain for why several strips later his stomach bloated out (he was allergic to something he  
ate at Veggie's birthday party; where they got knocked out at then woke up in the hotel) but the really fun part was the  
HUGE dream-sequence thing I did where we go into Goku's head while he's asleep and dreaming. I even made up 5 chibi  
"fusion-babies" that appear in his dream-land. 4 boys. 1 girl. None of them have names except the girl who I called Kayka  
which I was only able to think of cuz that's what we called Son-kun that time I used the B.B.O.A.S to change him into a  
girl in the Corner a while ago. (to Veggie) And you know what?  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: (grins) Making up your own fusion-babies is fun! A couple of 'um look a little bit like Gogeta and Vejitto too.  
It gets kinda sad at the end though. (sighs) Actually it gets sad as soon as Goku finds out he's really dreaming up all  
these kids (who, because I wanted to avoid the yaoi thing, don't even end up existing in reality or ever being born at the  
end of the story) along with his own cheerful version of Veggie his mind made up. He's even sadder once he does wake up,  
then feels better cuz he remembers he's going to have the fusion-babies anyway (saiyajin can breed in litters) then feels  
bad again at the end (which I still have yet to doodle) when he and the doctors find out he's only bloated due to an allergy  
and isn't having any babies at all. 'Course the really detail-catching readers figured that out at the very beginning due to  
Son-kun's boxers.  
Goku: (sniffles while stuffing his face) Poor comic-strip me, that's HORRIBLE! Thinking he's gonna get his very own lil  
Veggie-babies and then ends up not getting any at all. *sniffle* I'd like some of my own little Veggie-babies. [looks over  
at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes]  
Vegeta: (flatly) Not a chance.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohh.  
Chuquita: I was thinking about putting this comic to fic-form like those other two, but even if I do it won't be till I'm  
done with the other fics on my list. OH! Speaking of the future fics I've decided for the next episode-parody I'm going to  
parody ep.288 "You're late Son Goku! Everyone's Partying!". (to Son) It SCREAMS the word "parody".  
Goku: (grins) That's the episode where Veggie does something nice-n-sweet!  
Vegeta: (ignores him; glowing bright red)  
Chuquita: Also! A special reminder that Vejitto's making his first dub appearance at the end of this week! So stay tuned  
to whatever channel you get the show on and look for him!  
Goku: Hee! Even without 5 imaginary fusion-babies I STILL have my Ji-chan and Goggie! (cheers) HOORAY FOR THE FUSION-BABIES!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh boy....  
Chuquita: See you in Part 2 of "Eye Spy" everybody! (waves)  
Goku: Scientists say chocolate is good for the heart! [shoves a mouthful of candy in his mouth]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Those same scientists also say it gives you bad headaches.  
Goku: [shoves some of the candy in Veggie's mouth] Eat and be merry little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (confused) Mery? Who's Mery?  
Goku: (grins) BYE BYE EVERYONE! SEE YOU LATER!  
Vegeta: "Mery?"...huh.... 


	2. Sense the evil ki and throw l ChiChi's k...

4:52 PM 10/28/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Spongebob Squarepants  
Spongebob: (holding up a Krabby Patty) But it's good for you.  
Squidward: Are you crazy! That thing is a heartattack on a bun!  
Spongebob: No Squidward, I mean good for your soul (wings appear behind him)  
Squidward: I have no soul! (evil backround appears behind him) (looks around in shock)  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello, hi and welcome Part 2 of "Eye Spy"! I'm Chuquita, and beside me here is--  
Vegeta: --Vegeta Oujisama! KING OF THE UNIVERSE AND ALL THAT IT ENCOMPASSES! [still wearing his King costume]  
Goku: (happily) And _I'M_ little Veggie!  
[Chu & Veggie turn to where Son is sitting to see he is now wearing a Goku-sized Veggie training uniform and his hair is  
halfway between regular and ssj; making it appear Veggie-like with the exception of his bangs]  
Chuquita: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh. Veggie he DOES look like you.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto that's just plain creepy. Flattering--but creepy.  
Goku: I toldja my second costume was under my scuba-diver one, but you didn't believe me, did ya little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (still sweatdropping) No, I guess not.  
Goku: (to Chu) I still have at least two more costumes depending on how may chapters this story will end up having.  
Chuquita: Yeah there should be at least another chapter after this. [slips a cookie under the desk]  
Goku: What was that for?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) For some reason my temporary tail likes to eat cookies, but no matter how many I feed IT, my stomach  
doesn't feel any fuller.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Tails don't LEAD to the stomach, Chu. They just gain more power for themselves by absorbing food  
items.  
Chuquita: Uhh, mine isn't absorbing, it's literally EATING the cookies.  
Goku: (happily) MY tail likes to eat chocolate pudding.  
Chuquita: Thick chocolate pudding or thin chocolate pudding?  
Goku: Ummm, about the same thickness consistency Veggie has during the times he's a melted puddle of glowing Veggie-goo.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot, Kakarrotto. (pauses) How would YOU know the "consistency" of my "melted puddle" state?  
Goku: ... (avoids eye-contact)  
Vegeta: (aggitated) WELL!!  
Goku: (whistling to himself while ignoring Veggie)  
Vegeta: _WELL_!!!!!!  
Goku: (little embarassed giggle) You won't BELIEVE some of the things you can sip through a plastic straw--  
Vegeta: --ENOUGH!! [covers his ears] THAT'S ALL I REALLY NEEDED TO HEAR, KAKARROT!  
Goku: (whispers to Chu) It tasted kinda like that filling they put in the strawberry pop-tarts. Only with a hint of Veggie in  
it.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Err, thanks Son-kun. Wait, Veggie WAS the puddle and you sipped a little from it, doesn't that mean  
that once he solidified again that he would be missing like an ear or an eyeball or something?  
Goku: (shrugs) I dunno.  
Vegeta: [looks himself over] I _SEEM_ to have all my body parts in their correct places.  
Goku: (now w/a straw in his mouth) Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (angry) PUT THAT THING AWAY!! (snorts) Feh! Cannibal! YOU HAVE MASSES OF CANDY GO EAT THAT! Or maybe you would rather  
TIE ME UP AND ROAST ME OVER AN OPEN FLAME!!!  
Chuquita: I believe out little King is insulted.  
Goku: (nods) Poor, poor little Veggie. (grins) (imitation) Hey everybody, lookit me! I'm little Veggie! I'm little and I'm  
grumpy and make evil evil plots to completely rule over the one peasant left of my entire kindgom! Woowoowoo! I think Onna's  
a meanie and I'd kill her if I didn't love Kakay so much! Lalalalalalala! I'm the great and powerful saiyajin on ouji and  
Kakarrotto should bow at my little feet since I'm his prince! Doodeedoodeedoo!  
Vegeta: (mildly bright red) _I_ DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!!  
Chuquita: Well you're partially correct. You don't go "doodeedoodeedoo".  
Vegeta: (glaring at her) Are you insinuating the rest of Kakarrotto's horrific imitation of me is all TRUE?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Pretty much, yeah.  
Vegeta: (growls and turns in the other direction)  
Goku: Veggie? (cocks his head)  
Vegeta: ...AND I DON'T HAVE LITTLE FEET!! [snaps at him]  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know, if you even consider yourself on the short side; saiyajin-wise, and Raditsu as a normal height,  
that makes Veggie even smaller than before.  
Goku: (grins) WOW! You're right! (giggles) Veggie'd need like, a little Veggie high-chair to sit at the royal kitchen table  
because all the other saiyajins are even bigger than me. (grins at Veggie) Hey little Veggie how did you get so little?  
Vegeta: (grits his teeth) I'd rather not talk about it.  
Goku: Were you big at one time and got cursed by somebody who made you little or were you born little I've heard that babies  
born prematurely grow up littler than babies who aren't were you so eager to exist that you were born beforehand little  
Veggie huh?  
Vegeta: (twitches in annoyance)  
Goku: (w/lil sweet smile) ~*lil-lil Veh-gee?*~  
Vegeta: (glows bright red at Son's expression; then sighs) Just start the next chapter already. Kakarrotto's giving me a  
headache!  
Chuquita: You got it Veggie!  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the direct  
path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is she  
right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
  
Goku: (staring at Veggie) (fake-slurping through the unusually large straw in his mouth) (giggles) *SLLLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP*!  
Vegeta: (snaps at him) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! [shakes his fist in the air]  
Goku: (whimpers and stares down at the floor) Ohh...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" *MMM*! YUMMY-YUMMY-YUMMY-YUMMY!!! " Goku chanted excitedly between bites of the huge feast set out before him. The  
little ouji was grinning widely and standing next to a shocked and now very very worried Chi-Chi.  
" Neh-neh-neh-neh-neh-NEH! " Vegeta snickered as he floated around Chi-Chi in a circle.  
Chi-Chi clenched her fists in anger, ::Surpressing the urge to deck the Ouji in the face. Surpressing the urge to  
deck the Ouji in the face.:: she let out a low growl.  
" VEGGIE MAKES THE BEST PASTRIES EVER, CHI-CHAN! " Goku squealed happily.  
" Here that Onna? " Vegeta smirked, now floating infront of her, " _I_ make the BEST PASTRIES ever! Even better than  
YOURS. Why if you don't watch out _I'M_ going to be taking over cooking for these little Thanksgiving feasts PEMANENTLY. "  
" ARRG!! " Chi-Chi screamed, suddenly sending her fist flying into his face.  
" YEOW! " Vegeta yelped, falling to the floor and covering his face with his hands.  
" Whaf happengd do u? " Goku walked over, his cheeks stuffed with pastries.  
" ONNA HIT ME!! " Vegeta yelled, pointing over at Chi-Chi accusingly.  
Goku gasped, " You're kidding! "  
Vegeta shook his head in a pouty manner, then held out both arms as if he needed a hug.  
" Oh CHI-CHAN THIS IS _WONDERFUL_! " Goku sniffled, clasping her hands in his.  
" WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " You're kidding me. " he said sarcastically.  
" This must mean you're getting some of your vision back! I'm so happy for you! " Goku threw his arms around Chi-Chi  
and hugged her tightly.  
" Umm, actually Goku, that's not really what happened. " she sweatdropped.  
" Say what? " Goku pulled away, a confused look on his face.  
" You see Go-chan. I remembered some advice of Kaio-sama's Kuririn told me about once while you were fighting the  
EVIL MENACE the first time. "Sense the evil ki and throw". Well, I sensed the evil ki, and I threw! " Chi-Chi grinned,  
throwing a pretend punch in the air.  
" Err, actually what Kaio-sama meant was about throwing a genki-dama. Not punches.... " Goku sweatdropped, " Say does  
that mean you can still consider Veggie's ki to be "evil"? "  
" I'm not evil I'm merely morally impaired. " Vegeta interupted.  
" Now Goku, what did Dr. Briefs say about my vision? Do you know how soon I'll get it back? " Chi-Chi asked him.  
" Uhhh, uhhh, " Goku started to sweat nervously, " They haven't fully completed analyzing it. Yet. " he made a cheesy  
grin, then remembered she couldn't see it and stopped.  
" Oh. I see. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Well until they're done and I know when it'll fully return I want you to  
teach me how to sense ki! "  
" Wha--what? " Goku gawked, " But, you said-- "  
" I had to try really hard to sense where that evil little Ouji's energy was coming from! If you teach me how to  
sense ki I can perform all the tasks I normally do every day until I get my vision back. " she explained.  
Goku smiled, " Sure I can teach you how to sense things Chi-chan, but how's that gonna help you cook for  
Thanksgiving. FOOD doesn't have any ki. " he said, confused.  
" HA! I have EVERYTHING planned out Goku. I keep everything in the kitchen in it's own place so that I'll easily be  
able to find it. YOU will have the privledge of being my assistant and be the one who keeps time on the oven, moves things  
around, and hands me the ingrediants. I bet we'll be able to get done TWICE as fast as normal. " Chi-Chi said, then smirked,  
" AND I just might cook up a little something special just for you. "  
" Just for me? " Goku squeaked out.  
" Mmm-hmm! "  
Goku tossed the muffin he was currently holding over his shoulder, " HOORAY FOR CHI-CHAN! LET'S GET STARTED! " he  
grabbed her by the arm and teleported out of the room, leaving a confused Vegeta.  
" Baka Onna. " Vegeta grumbled, " 'Sense the evil ki and throw', neh. I'll show her. " he smirked, " I'LL CREATE THE  
MOST MOUTH-WATERING DELICIOUS FEAST EVER CONCOCTED IN A COMMON EARTH-KITCHEN! Kakarrotto has already allied with me on just  
exactly WHO'S baking abilities he prefers, so this SHOULD prove rather simple. I'll have my servant-maid in NO TIME! " the  
ouji pumped his fist in the air, " BWAHAHAHA! I CAN SEE IT ALL NOW... "  
  
:::"Oh V-sama! Your home-made food from our native planet is so much more delicious than Onna's nasty garbage-dump  
poor-excuse for nourishment SLOP! I wish I could have it everyday!" Goku mused, on his knees infront of Vegeta.  
" Well, lowly peasant, I suppose that COULD be arranged. IF you endebt yourself to me and take your rightful place as  
my humble servant-maid. " Vegeta said proudly, gazing down at the larger saiyajin.  
" It shall be truely an HONOR to serve you, my prince. " Goku smiled meekly, then stood up, his head bowed, " I will  
retrieve my uniform at once. " he nodded.  
" And it shall be an honor to serve you MY personal dishes. " the ouji grinned, retorting, " Of course you'll have to  
clean every dish I dish out to you. But after all the nourishing saiyajinese food that'll be in your belly it shouldn't be  
that hard at all, eh Kakarrotto? "  
Goku nodded obediently, " Yes, V-sama! Your wish is my command! "  
Vegeta snickered, " Heh-heh-heh... ":::  
  
" ...heh-heh-heh-heh! " the smaller saiyajin rubbed his hands together, then paused, " Well, maybe it won't be  
EXACTLY like that. But it'll be close! MUHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!...maybe I should go iron Kakarrotto's servant-maid uniform for him  
for when he gets back first... "  
  
  
  
" We're HERE! " Goku said happily as he and Chi-Chi finished teleporting.  
" Where's "here"? " Chi-Chi asked suspicously.  
" Dende's Lookout! " he grinned at her.  
" GAH!! " Chi-Chi fell down animé style, " WHAT ARE WE DOING ALL THE WAY UP HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN HOW TO  
SENSE KI UP HERE PRACTICALLY NO ONE LIVES AT THIS PLACE!!! "  
" This is only a pre-lim-inary test. We're going to start with moving objects in an almost-empty place, then go back  
down to the river near our home and you'll try sensing the same ki but also distinguishing one ki from another. " Goku  
explained.  
Chi-Chi stared at him, or in his direction, in awe, " Wow Go-chan! I'm impressed! You sounded so intellegent and  
ordered just now! "  
Goku blinked, confused, " I...did? "  
" Ahh, what a beautiful morning. " Piccolo sighed as he walked out of Dende's house, then yelped as something shot  
from infront of him, " AHH! "  
" PICCY-CHAN! "  
" FUSION HA!!! " the tall namek shrieked, nerve-shot, then sweatdropped and looked down to see Goku with a big cheesy  
grin on his face while hugging Piccolo, " Oh, it's just you. "  
" Piccolo still suffering from shell shock, huh? " Goku frowned, patting Piccolo on the back.  
" Son, what are YOU doing up here? " Piccolo scratched his head, " Unless??....oh no! Vegeta's accidentally blown  
himself up again and now you're re-attaching the label of "little buddy" to me!!! " a look of panic spread across his face.  
" No, little Veggie is fine and dandy at the moment. " Goku giggled, letting go, " And you know what? VEGGIE CAN BAKE  
PASTRIES!!! " he cheered, " EVEN BETTER THAN CHI-CHAN!!! "  
Piccolo glanced over at Chi-Chi, who kept turning her head in various directions, " What's her problem? "  
" Oh, Chi-chan's blind. " Goku replied.  
Piccolo blinked, then sweatdropped, " Wha-whawha what?? "  
The larger saiyajin sniffled, " Chi-chan looked directly into one of my solar flare attacks that I was attacking  
Veggie with and now she can't see. " he glanced back at her, then whispered into the tall namek's ear, " Dr. Briefs and Bulma  
told me she won't be able to see ever again but I can't bring myself to tell her that. " Goku spoke normally, " Chi-chan  
wants to learn how to sense ki so it'll make it a bit easier for her to do everyday stuff. "  
" And of course you came to me to help you. " Piccolo said proudly.  
" Umm, actually I'm looking for Mr. Popo. " Goku chirped.  
Piccolo fell over, " MR. POPO?! "  
" Yeah, have you seen him? "  
Piccolo sighed, then pointed towards Dende's house, " He's in there watering the plants. " Piccolo said dryly.  
" Great! Thanks Piccolo! " Goku said cheerfully as he grabbed Chi-Chi by the hand and ran inside. Piccolo shrugged  
and turned to follow then.  
" Mr. Popo??? "  
  
  
" Mr. Popo would be more than happy to help you, Son Goku. " Mr. Popo said while holding his watering can. Goku had  
just rehashed the situation to the genie.  
" Really! That's great! " Goku clasped his hands together, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Did you hear that Chi-chan? Mr.  
Popo's willing to help me with your ki-training! "  
" And just HOW is HE going to help us? " she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" Just watch and see! " Goku chirped happily.  
" Uh,...Goku? "  
" Yes? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi sighed, " Nevermind. "  
The larger saiyajin turned towards Mr. Popo, " Alright Mr. Popo! Let's begin! Chi-chan you better back up. " he  
warned. Chi-Chi shrugged and did so.  
" Oooooo! " Mr. Popo chanted, then slowly grew in size until he took up the majority of the lookout platform, save  
Dende's house.  
" PERFECT! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, " Now Chi-Chi. I want you to try to find Mr. Popo's ki. "  
" Uhhhh, uhhhh. " Chi-Chi squinted, looking around. The genie sweatdropped.  
" Mr. Popo feels foolish. "  
" You could say that again. " Piccolo squeaked out, smushed between the wall of the house and Mr. Popo's newfound  
height and weight.  
" Umm, OH! " Chi-Chi perked up. Goku grinned, " ...I'm sorry Go-chan, I can't sense a thing. "  
" Ohhh. " Goku hung his head.  
" But Mr. Popo is right here. How can Chi-Chi not sense Mr. Popo's presence? MR. POPO IS PRESENTLY TAKING UP ALMOST  
THE ENTIRE SPACE ON THIS PLATFORM!!!! " he exclaimed, causing everything around him to shake from the booming vibrations of  
his voice.  
" SHH! Mr. Popo! Be quiet! " Goku shouted up at him, " Oh-kay Chi-chan. Let's try something even easier. I want you  
to POINT to where you think Mr. Popo is. "  
" Uhhh, uhhhhhh, " Chi-Chi stammered in the same I-have-no-clue tone of voice she had just used before, " THERE! "  
she said determined, pointing out to the edge of the lookout.  
Goku sweatdropped, " This is gonna be harder than I thought... "  
  
  
  
" Lalala, LALALALA! " Vegeta sang happily as he mixed a batch of some yet-unknown food product. The ouji was still  
wearing Goku's spare gi and the larger saiyajin's "servant-maid" costume was drying on an ironing board behind him, " _I_ am  
a gen-ee-ious. Ladeedadeeda! Onna's blind! And I am not! And Kakay flips for the food I've got! " he sang, then dumped the  
mixture out of the bowl and into what looked like the world's largest muffin tin. He grinned at the audiance, " Heh-heh,  
saiyajin-size. "  
" What do you think he's doing? " a pair of blueish eyes blinked, confused. Two more figures appeared behind it.  
" I'm not sure, I bet it's another one his "plots". " the taller one grimaced.  
" Nuh-uh! I bet Toussan's making goodies for Mr. Goten's Daddy so they can have a tea party together! " the smallest  
one giggled excitedly, " Just look at how diligent Toussan is! "  
" Somehow, Bura, I DOUBT Toussan's planning a "tea party.". " the tallest one rolled his eyes.  
Vegeta turned around to see Trunks, Mirai, and Bura staring at him in confusion and awe, " Greetings fellow oujis and  
oujo. I'm baking a rather large muffin. " he said proudly.  
" No kidding. " Mirai sweatdropped. Vegeta glared at him and Mirai instantly straightened up, a nervous sweat running  
down his forehead, " Heh-heh-heh. "  
" Do we REALLY count as oujis? " Trunks interupted.  
" Hmm? Oh, no. Actually you're more like half-oujis and a half-oujo. " Vegeta corrected himself, " Care to move out  
of the way? My freakishly huge pastries need some breathing room. "  
" Breathing room? " Bura blinked, then peeked around the corner and fell over at the sight of a similarly  
proportioned cake, cookies, fish, chicken, and cheeseburgers, " GAHH!! "  
" Heh, and THAT'S just for Kakarrotto! Just wait til I get to actual Thanksgiving feast! " the ouji grinned.  
" Oh I _KNEW_ it! I _KNEW_ you were making goodies JUST FOR Mr. Goten's Daddy who you love so very dearly! " Bura  
mused, " That's so kind of you Toussan! Mr. Goten's Daddy will be SO SURPRISED at how sweet you can be! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uhh, actually that's not the real reason I-- " he glanced over at the still-drying  
servant-maid costume on the ironing board.  
" --wait, doesn't Gohan and Goten's Mom always cook for Thanksgiving? " Trunks cocked an eyebrow.  
" He's up to something. " Mirai groaned.  
" Ahh, Onna WOULD be cooking Thanksgiving dinner, IF she had not been BLINDED BY THE LIGHT of one of Kakarrotto's  
solar flare attacks he created during our morning spar. " Vegeta proclaimed overdramtically, " Poor Onna! It seems she might  
NEVER be able to see AGAIN! " he fake-sobbed, then broke into an evil cackle, " You should've seen her on the car-ride up  
here! I thought if she didn't go mad from being blind she'd go mad from the horrific images I implanted into her peanut-sized  
brain via a few melodious subconscious suggestions I ignited to slip through her thoughts. "  
" Oh God, I can barely imagine what you did to her. " Mirai cringed.  
" Not "did", my alternate future son, it was what I SAID. " Vegeta turned the oven on infront of him and the jumbo  
sized muffin began to bake, " Shame she couldn't see me. I pulled several of my newest fighting techniques on Kakarrotto on  
the way up. The poor little peasant. I scared him half to death but it merely added to Onna's newfound HORROR of being less  
able to protect her "Go-chan". " he spat out the nickname.  
" Wow Toussan, you are so sneaky. " Bura giggled, " Did you give Mr. Goten's Daddy any "buddy-smooches"? "  
" What? NO!!! " Vegeta snapped at her, his face bright red. He frowned, " There WAS one awkward moment where we hit  
half a dozen bumps in the road... " he embrassingly reminiscenced, " Did you know that instead of bright red Kakarrotto's  
face glows a bright pink-ish color? "  
" Can't say I have. " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Aww, Mr. Goten's Daddy loves you back! " Bura squealed, hugging Vegeta's leg, " I'm so happy for you two. "  
" Why do I even bother to explain. " Vegeta felt one of his bottom eyelids twitch.  
Meanwhile, Trunks had snuck over to where a freshly baked, normal sized pie sat and grinned evilly, " Heh-heh-heh. "  
he grabbed a pepper-shaker and shook it over the pie, " Too bad Goten isn't here to see this. " he snickered, then ducked  
underneath the table and casually made his way back over to where his siblings and parent were still talking. Trunks stopped  
at the exact spot he was before he left and smirked.  
" ...and so Kakarrotto then went off with Onna to "train" her to sense ki. " Vegeta finished explaining, then  
mockingly folded his arms, " Not that it'll do any good anyway; she'll STILL be walking into walls. "  
" You don't know that Toussan. Chi-Chi's a pretty, err, determined individual. " Mirai said, looking for the right  
descriptive word.  
" You mean ignorant, don't you? " Vegeta smirked, " After all, the race is over before I even won and I didn't have  
to lift a finger. Well, unless you count cooking up all THIS stuff. " he pointed to the various freshly made foods in the  
kitchen, " By the way I'm going to be baking a lot more food around here once Kakarrotto becomes my servant-maid so you  
better get used to it. "  
" Hey Bura, try some of this pie, it's delicious. " Trunks snickered, holding out the apple pie.  
" Who do you think I AM? Goten?! " Bura scoffed, " You probably POISONED it or something! " she exclaimed, walking  
away.  
" Hmmph. SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! " Trunks shouted after her, " Hey Mirai can you hand me that tabasco fires-of-the-  
-underworld hot-sauce? "  
" Hmm? Yeah sure. " Mirai gave it to him, not really paying attention. He had turned the TV on and now watching the  
local news. Trunks opened the whole bottle of hot-sauce and dumped it ontop of the pie.  
" Ahh, cooking is a beautiful thing. " he smirked, then surpressed his laughter and tugged on Vegeta's gi shirt,  
" Hey Dad you forgot this. "  
Vegeta took the pie and put it on the counter, then whipped out a Capsule Corp capsule, tossed it to the ground, and  
instantly capsulized his many edible creations, including the pie, " There we go. " he picked up the capsule, " If Bulma  
asks where I am tell her I went to close a business deal with my future servant-maid. Bye! " he waved, then teleported out  
of the room.  
Trunks stood there staring at the spot Vegeta had just teleported from, a sneaky expression on his face, " I don't  
know why, but I'm really looking forward to dinner tonight... "  
  
  
  
" HA! GOTCHA! " Chi-Chi grinned victoriously, tightly gripping Mr. Popo's sleeve.  
" HOORAY FOR CHI-CHAN! " Goku cheered her on, " You finally caught him! "  
Mr. Popo was now back to his normal size. He groaned, " Mr. Popo feels like the fake plastic cheese held within very  
cheap mouse-traps. "  
" Alright Chi-chan, now I want you to try to find Mr. Popo while he's moving this time. It's gonna be much harder  
than just locating a standing target. Mr. Popo can jump very high and bounce around fast. "  
Chi-Chi glanced in Mr. Popo's direction, " HE can "bounce around"? " she said skeptically.  
" Trust me on this one Chi-chan! " Goku begged her, then smiled, " And after you tag Mr. Popo this time I'll start  
help you distinguish between two different ki's. Piccolo will help me with that one. You'll have to be able to tell the  
difference between two people's ki's; and not in their strength, but in their identity. Each person's ki feels a little  
different. Even if they share the same power level. " he explained.  
" Oh-kay. " Chi-Chi nodded, then smirked at the genie, " This is going to be easy. "  
" Please excuse Mr. Popo's opinion but Mr. Popo observes that it shall prove a hard task to catch Mr. Popo when our  
speeds are compared to one anothers. "  
" Whatever you say. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then took a step towards Mr. Popo and gasped in shock as he lept high into  
the air, then came down again and began to bounce around the lookout as if on a turbo-powered pogo stick. Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped, " Why me. "  
Goku watched her as she raced around the lookout, trying but ultimately failing each time in tagging the chubby  
genie, " Poor Chi-chan, she'll be awhile. " he sat down to watch, then glanced to his right and gawked to see one of the  
floor tiles flip over to reveal a slice of chocolate cake. The large saiyajin looked around, awaiting an eerie twilight zone  
theme music to appear in the backround. Then, when it didn't, he decided to take the piece of cake and shove it in his mouth,  
" Mmm, is es guph. " a slow smile spread across his face, " Ahh! " Goku patted his stomach after swallowing the cake, " That  
was DELICIOUS!! "  
" *Flip*flip*flip*! " several other surrounding tiles flipped over to reveal similar pieces of cake.  
Goku stared at the slices, confused. He then grinned and shrugged, " Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. " he  
grabbed all 4 slices and ate them at once, " I wonder how they got there though... " he scratched his head, then watched in  
awe as more tiles of cake flipped up, only this time leading in a straight line up to a large, presently-unnoticed curtain  
hanging over the entrence-way to one of the rooms in the lookout. Goku grinned, stood up, and began to follow the line of  
cake slices, eating them one at a time as he went, " Heeheehee, piece of cake. " he giggled, then paused right infront of  
the curtain. The large saiyajin reached to grab one of the curtain's sides and nearly fell backward when they instantly  
flew to the side to reveal a massive amount of food, " OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooh! " he oohed excitedly, grabbing a  
chunk out of the monster-sized muffin, " I wonder who all this really yummy could be for? " Goku smiled impishly.  
" Yes, I wonder WHO it could be. " a little figure smirked, emerging from behind the muffin.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku squealed, startling the ouji by tackling him to the ground, " Aww little Veggie I missed you! Did  
you miss me? " he stared at Vegeta w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Uhhh... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red. The ouji quickly shook it off, then nodded to the pastry paradise he had  
set up, " What do you think? "  
" I think my little Veggie missed me very VERY much to go through all this just to make my tummy full of delicious  
goodies! " Goku snuggled the ouji closer, " Thank you little Veggie. "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... " the ouji melted into a glowing red puddle on the floor, " Don't mention it. "  
Goku bounced over to the large buffet Vegeta had set out and tossed several cookies in his mouth, " MmmMMMMmmm! My  
little Veggie makes the yummiest cookies EVER! "  
" *A-hem*! "  
Goku cocked his head towards Vegeta, who was now solid again and folding his arms.  
" You can't just have all of that for FREE, you pig. " he snorted. Goku frowned.  
" Veggie's gonna make me PAY MONEY for his yummy goodies? " the larger saiyajin sniffled.  
" You DO have to pay for what you eat, but not till you get back to my house. It's FOR a fairly cheap price too. "  
the ouji boasted. Goku grinned.  
" CREDIT! ALRIGHT LITTLE VEGGIE! " he cheered, then began to stuff his face again. Halfway through devouring the food  
Vegeta had prepared Goku took a chance to breathe and spoke up, " So Veggie *URP* exactly how much money do I owe you for  
this? " Goku said cheerfully.  
" Oh, I wouldn't say MONEY. " Vegeta smirked.  
Goku instantly froze in place and turned his head towards Vegeta wearing a nervous expression, " Say what? "  
" What you're eating there doesn't cost MONEY, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snickered, " What do _I_ need more money for? I'm  
filthy stinkin rich! But you know what I _DO_ need from YOU? " he walked closer towards Goku, who felt a tinge of panic in  
his body and backed up.  
" No Veggie, I don't... " Goku squeaked out.  
" Well, I'll tell you. " Vegeta stated calmly, " Kaka-chan, the large amount of food you ate has cost me a, "pretty  
penny". And you've just endebted yourself to a little "community service". "  
Goku let out a sigh of relief, " Oh thank God! Is that all. " he smiled.  
" Fortunately for you, since our saiyajin community only consists of two people, that would mean me. "  
Goku's face dropped, " Oh....boy. " he watched as the happy little ouji walked over to another curtain and ripped it  
clear off its hinges to reveal the servant-maid costume Vegeta had made for the larger saiyajin, hanging on a clothes hanger.  
Goku shrieked in terror, " AHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!! "  
" Come on Kakay, this way you can work off all those calories you just ate, AND the debt you now owe me. " Vegeta  
grabbed the uniform and held it up infront of Goku.  
" NUH-UH VEGGIE! NO NO NO NO NO!!! I'd rather eat something Chi-chan cooked while she's blind than wear that creepy  
dress ever EVER again! " Goku panicked, squinting his eyes tight. He felt something latch onto him and opened his eyes to see  
the little ouji hugging onto him tightly and staring up with an overdramatic hurt expression on his face.  
" Kakay doesn't love his little buddy anymore? " Vegeta fake-sniffled.  
" OF COURSE I LOVE YOU, VEGGIE! VERY VERY MUCH! " Goku quickly replied, " But I, I CAN'T wear that, THING! " he  
pointed to the servant-maid uniform, " Not AGAIN!! "  
" I understand Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said sadly, " You think you're too good to pay off the LARGE DEBT you owe to me  
for eating all the food I worked SO VERY HARD to bake JUST FOR YOU because you're embarassed of being my servant-maid. "  
" ... " Goku hung his head in pity, " OHHHHHHHh.....*SIGH*. " he held out his hands, " Give it here Veggie, I'll go  
change. " he groaned, depressed.  
" YAY! " Vegeta said happily, plopping the outfit in Goku's arms. Goku sat it on the table and began taking his boots  
off. Vegeta sweatdropped, " HEY HEY HEY!! NOT _HERE_ YOU BAKA! DON'T GET CHANGED RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!! USE THE BATHROOM OR  
SOMETHING!!! " he shrieked, his face glowing bright red.  
Goku sighed, " Yes little Veggie. "  
  
  
  
" I DID IT! _AGAIN_! " Chi-Chi cheered, holding up Mr. Popo's hat. Mr. Popo sweatdropped.  
" Mr. Popo would like to know if Chi-Chi would please return Mr. Popo's hat to him. " he asked.  
" Hmm? " she looked down at the genie and blinked, " OH! Heh-heh-heh, sorry! " Chi-Chi laughed embarassingly, handing  
his hat over.  
" *Whew* Mr. Popo's work here is done. " Mr. Popo said with relief, wandering back into the house.  
" HEY GOKU! " Chi-Chi called out to him, " GOKU I DID IT! I TAGGED HIM!....Goku? " she blinked, then began to get  
worried when she heard no answer, ::Hmm, I bet this is just another test. Now that I've found Popo while he was moving Goku  
wants me to try and find him without any hints:: she nodded, attempting to form some sort of logical reason as to why he  
hadn't answered yet. Chi-Chi concentrated, then perked up at a fairly large power and crept sneakily towards it.  
" Bill, bill, bill, bill, ad, bill, bil-- "  
" HA!! "  
" --OOF!! " Piccolo yelped as he felt a fist make contact with his stomach, causing the mail in his was holding to go  
flying out of his hands and all over the floor. He looked down and sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi in an attacking position,  
" Uhh, Chi-Chi? "  
" Piccolo? " she looked up at him, surprised.  
" Warn me next time you're going to do that, oh-kay. " he twitched in a slight annoyance.  
" Oh! Piccolo I'm so sorry! " Chi-Chi gasped, " I, I thought this was part of the next test. I kind of mistook your  
ki for Goku's. "  
" Which is, ironically what the next 'test' Son's come up with. " Piccolo folded his arms, " It's not just enough to  
sense someone's ki, but you have to be able to tell one person's ki from another's or else, well what just happened here will  
end up happening a lot in the future, you get the idea. " he nodded.  
" Oh. Good point. "  
" Son and I will both be helping you with this test, once he gets out here anyway... " Piccolo shrugged, then reached  
down to pick up his mail.  
" AH-HA! I FOUND HIM! " Chi-Chi grinned, then sped off.  
" AHH! NO! " Piccolo yelled as her speed sent the mail floating up into the air. Piccolo quickly hurried to grab it  
all before any of the mail fell over the side of the lookout. A single letter fluttered to the near edge of the lookout. The  
tall namek dived and caught it just in time, " *whew*! " he sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, " I _THOUGHT_ I  
moved back up here to get AWAY from those two. " Piccolo groaned, then smiled, " Oh well, I saved all the mail, that counts  
for something. " he said, then headed back inside Dende's house through the same door Mr. Popo had just used.  
" Goku? Goku where are you! I'm not joking this time! " Chi-Chi said loudly, wandering though one of the building on  
the lookout.  
" AhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! " an unbelievably content groan  
instantly echoed throughout the corridors. Chi-Chi froze and a large sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head. The cry  
might not have mattered to her so much if her newly acute hearing hadn't instantly picked up a name to identify the sound.  
" The EVIL sound is more like it. " she gritted her teeth, " OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily, sliding into the  
room the sound came from.  
" OHHH KAKAY! That was SO *pant* EXHILARATING!!" the ouji squealed.  
Chi-Chi felt her entire body twitch, " OOOOOOOOUJI!!!!! " she kicked down a nearby door to reveal two more very large  
ki powers; one which, to Chi-Chi at least, felt nothing less than pure evil.  
" Heh--hi Chi-chan. " Goku said nervously, wearing his servant-maid uniform. He was standing next to a raised table  
where the little ouji was laying belly-down on with no more than a medium-sized towel covering his bottom. Vegeta's tail  
swushed back and forth teasingly at her.  
" GOKU WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, enraged.  
" OH! Chi-chan it's not my fault! I didn't wanna do it I really didn't! You see Veggie gave me all this food but in  
order to pay for it he made me do--- "  
" --rub a little more on the upper right, oh-kay, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta handed a bottle of body lotion to the larger  
saiyajin.  
" *sigh* Yes Veggie. " Goku looked downward, his face flushing with embrassment as he squirted some more lotion into  
his hands and went back to work giving the ouji his backrub, " Feel better now? "  
" Oh MUCH better Kakay. Thank you for asking. " Vegeta smirked.  
" GOKU DON'T YOU _DARE_ RUB _ANY_ OF THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER'S BODY PARTS! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku  
by the back collar and paused, " ...AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE YOU WEARING!!! "  
" I'm just rubbing Veggie's back, Chi-chan. And I'm wearing my *cringe* "servant-maid" costume. " for the first time  
Goku felt relieved she couldn't see him in this state, " I ate all of little Veggie's pastries and now he's making me give  
him rub-downs as a payment for what I ate. "  
" Yup! " Vegeta chirped, grinning at Chi-Chi, " Kakay's rubbed just about everything! "  
" WHY YOU LITTLE-- " Chi-Chi growled, stepping towards him.  
" Tsk tsk, Onna. It's bad manners to "interupt". Besides I could've ordered Kakay to do something MUCH WORSE than  
just rub my back for me. " Vegeta snickered, " He does such a GOOOOOOOOD job of it by the way. "  
" THAT'S IT! " Chi-Chi snapped, " GOKU! WE'RE GOING HOME! NOW! "  
" But Chi-chan what about the rest of your training? " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" FORGET THE REST OF MY "TRAINING"! I'LL LEARN ON MY OWN! " she grabbed him by the wrist only to feel Goku was now  
wearing "ouji-gloves". Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " And change back into your regular clothes. NOBODY wants to see you like that!"  
" *A-hem*! " a loud cough came from the table.  
" EXCEPT SICK LITTLE OUJIS LIKE YOU!! " she screamed at Vegeta, who merely cackled with delight. Goku was changing  
his clothes back into his gi in the backround, " YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO GOKU? WE SHOULD BRING THE _OUJI_ HOME AND COOK  
HIM FOR THANKSGIVING DINNER!! HE'S PRACTICALLY ALREADY _BASTED_!!! "  
" Hai, Kakarrotto-chan thinks I AM _VERY_ delicious. " Vegeta snickered.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! " Goku gawked with embarassment, then took Chi-Chi's hand, " Come  
on Chi-chan. I'll take you back to our house. " he sighed.  
" Aren't you gonna take ME home again too, Kakay? " Vegeta fake-pouted.  
" YOU DID WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked. Goku tried to calm her down.  
" Chi-chan you're reading too much into things! "  
" HE SAID "TAKE ME HOME AGAIN", GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi cried.  
" Shhh! Chi-chan Veggie is merely playing with your mind. " Goku glanced over at Vegeta and narrowed his eyes,  
" You've been a bad little boy Veggie. And just for that I'm leaving with Chi-chan and you can teleport yourself home to  
think about what you did! " he shook his finger at Vegeta, then teleported Chi-Chi and himself away.  
Vegeta grinned evilly, " Oh I like THIS game... "  
  
  
  
" You just LEFT him there! THAT'S the WORST punishment you could think of?! " Chi-Chi gawked as she paced the kitchen  
floor.  
" Well I didn't wanna be TOO harsh on my little Veggie. After all he DID go through all the trouble of making me  
those yummy goodies. " Goku nodded meekly, " And they were SO delicious. Even better than yours! " he chirped happily.  
Chi-Chi deeply surpressed the urge to destroy the next object she saw and placed her fingers on her forehead, " Deep  
healing breaths...deep healing breaths... " she repeated nervously to herself, " *Whew*. " she removed her hand, " Even so, "  
she said to him, " couldn't you have thought up even a MILD punishment for him! THIS IS THE SECOND STORY IN A ROW WHERE HE'S  
GOTTEN YOU INTO THAT SERVANT-MAID OUTFIT! DOESN'T THAT TELL YOU SOMETHING!!! "  
" Umm, that Veggie likes me in skirts? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped back, " Well, maybe he does, who knows? BUT THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT ANSWER! THE ANSWER I WAS  
LOOKING FOR IS THAT YOU'RE LETTING VEGETA PUSH YOU AROUND TOO MUCH!! THIS ISN'T HIS PLANET!! IT'S OURS!!! "  
" I know that Chi-chan but I love my little Veggie too much to be mean and nasty to him. " Goku shook his head  
sorrowfully.  
" Ugh! AND STOP USING THE WORD "MY" BEFORE THAT SICK BABY-NAME YOU GAVE HIM!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" But Veggie IS mine, Chi-chan. " Goku corrected her.  
" Please tell me I did not just hear that. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Listen. Let's just forget about the Ouji for a  
little while and continue with the dinner WE are now making for Thanksgiving. "  
" We? " Goku blinked.  
" Yes Goku. Since I am now partially blind; if you can count sensing ki as a type of eyesight; but still literally  
unable to see, I'm going to need your help. You will hand me items, take things out of the oven, and in general do everything  
that requires a maximum amount of eyesight to do. _I_ will prepare the food. Got it? " she explained.  
" I have got it, Chi-chan! " Goku saluted her, " Let's get to work! "  
  
  
  
" Turkey? "  
" CHECK! "  
" Gravy? "  
" CHECK! "  
" Utencils? "  
" CHECK! "  
Goku continued in his job of handing various items to Chi-Chi, who had been working non-stop for the past two hours,  
" Wow Chi-chan, you're doing a great job for someone who can't see what they're doing! " he said, trying to peek over her  
shoulder.  
" NO DON'T LOOK! " she shrieked, covering the plate with her hands. Goku moved them away and yelped in terror. The  
entire plate looked like it had been hit by an explosive. The turkey was in pieces, there was mashed potatoes everywhere,  
and the amount of cranberry sauce smothered over the table alone made it look like a deserted battlefield for dozens of  
very tiny warriors.  
" I don't think even _I_ would eat THAT. " Goku felt his bottom left eyelid fidget, " CHI-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED!? "  
" OHHH! GOKU I CAN'T DO THIS! SENSING KI DOESN'T HELP ME ANY NOW! FOOD HAS NO KI TO SENSE!! " Chi-Chi sobbed, " If  
this keeps up I'll never be able to cook ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!! "  
Goku's pupils shrunk to a minuscule of their size, " Nuh--never AGAIN?? "  
Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped, " Goku it's impossible for me to make ANYTHING this way. We might as well go out to eat  
for the rest of our lives! " she groaned.  
" Chi-chan no don't talk like that! " Goku gulped, " If you aren't able to cook for me who IS? " he grabbed her hands  
and sniffled, " There isn't anybody else on the planet who can create such delicious food in massive quantities like you  
can! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*RING*! " the telephone rang loudly as if on cue. Chi-Chi turned a pale color.  
" I'm sensing the evil ki again... "  
" I'll get it! " Goku said cheerfully, ignoring her.  
" NO GOKU NO! " Chi-Chi cried out, grabbing him by the waist in an attempt to keep him from reaching the phone, " Let  
it ring! It's that twisted little Ouji on the other line I just KNOW IT! "  
" Little Veggie's on the phone? " he grinned happily, " I wanna talk to little Veggie! "  
" NO YOU DON'T! " she yelled, angrier this time.  
" Hello? " Goku giggled into the phone. Chi-Chi looked up to see he was holding the portable phone and sweatdropped.  
" Hi Honey, I'm home. " a familiar voice snickered on the other end.  
" Awwwwwwwww, Chi-chan little Veggie called me his "honey"! " the larger saiyajin felt his face light up a bright  
pink color, " Heeheeheehee. "  
" Yes, "honey". Like the sweet sweet substance the worker bee desperately seeks out to take even but a glimpse of its  
sheer magnificence. A sticky, pure golden puddle dropped off of the top of an ice-cream cone from heaven onto this  
undeserving planet and it's unworthy, primitive residents who can but merely grasp its true beauty. " the ouji smooth-talked  
him.  
" ...oh. " Goku squeaked out, his face still glowing bright pink. He turned to Chi-Chi, embarassed, " Veggie thinks  
I'm pretty, at least, I think that's what he meant. " the large saiyajin giggled embarassingly, " Oh I feel so SILLY! " he  
rested his hands on his cheeks.  
" GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi snapped, yanking the phone out of Goku's hand. He sweatdropped, his face returning to  
normal color, " WHADDA YOU WANT _THIS_ _TIME_, OUJI? " she barked into the phone, then muttered, " As if I didn't already  
know. "  
" Actually Onna, I was just wondering exactly how FAR you've gotten into YOUR version of this year's Thanksgiving  
Feast. I'm already on the eighth course if you were wondering. " Vegeta smirked.  
Chi-Chi covered the phone's mouth-piece and looked down at her 'turkey' on the plate, " Uhh-- "  
" I bet you haven't gotten past the appitizer yet, have you Onna? " Vegeta said mockingly, " What a shame. The last  
of your talents, put to waste. It looks like I CAN do any and everything better than you after all. "  
" YOU CAN NOT YOU EVIL LITTLE CREEP!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
" Onna, I can cook better than you can, I can spar better than you can, I can SEE better than you can, and I'll live  
INFINITELY longer than you can. " Vegeta boasted, " It seems that I've got you beaten all around in EVERY thinkable  
category! I guess that makes you obsolete, huh. I don't see why Kakarrotto doesn't leave your right now to come live with  
his ruler, prince, and little buddy; me. "  
" I can give you one good reason why my Go-chan wouldn't leave me for you. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" Organs have nothing to do with it Onna, I have absolutely no interest in romantically seducing myself a princess. "  
Vegeta snorted, his face a light redish tone.  
" That's NOT what I meant. I know my Go-chan and he would stand by me no matter HOW much more tempting living with  
YOU seems to him at the moment! " Chi-Chi said determindly. Goku paused and sweatdropped in the background, dropping several  
bags and suitcases to the floor, then pushing them under a nearby rug and whistled innocently to himself.  
" Aww, what a shame. I was GOING to bake him a PIE too. " Vegeta said, sounding mock-disappointed.  
" Pie? " Goku's eyes widened as he teleported to a hovering position next to Chi-Chi, " What KIND of pie; little  
Veggie 'o mine? " he asked w/big sparkily eyes.  
" A scrumptious chocolate-pudding filled pie with a crust made of thick chocolate fudge and cover in whipped cream  
and those little rainbow sprinkles you adore so much. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together maniacally.  
" Ohhhhhh, THAT kind of pie.... " Goku mused, trailing off. He was trying his best to keep his urge to teleport to  
Capsule Corp down to a minimum, " What ELSE are you making right now little Veggie? " Goku asked, a trail of drool dribbling  
out of the side of his mouth.  
" Well, let's see what I've got here. " Vegeta replied calmly, inspecting the truely proffessional-looking setup of  
food, " Ahh, there's some cake-- "  
" OOoh. "  
" --and some fried chicken,  
" OOoh! "  
" and some barbaqued cheeseburgers, "  
" OOoh!! "  
" and some specialty berry sauce-- "  
" OOoh!!!! " the larger saiyajin began to pant on the phone, " What else what else? "  
" Hmm. I ALSO happen to have the most beautiful grand turkey cooking in the oven, it's simply delicous. " Vegeta  
snickered, " You should see what ELSE I have for you here, Kakay. It's all so good. Shame you'd rather stay with Onna while  
I can give you SO MUCH MORE. Why, you could be MY assistant. "  
Goku quickly turned to Chi-Chi with an eager look on his face, " CHI-CHAN-CAN-I-GO-SEE-VEGGIE-AND-BE-HIS-ASSISTANT?  
I'LL-HAVE-SO-MUCH-FUN-I-WON'T-KNOW-HOW-TO-DEAL-WITH-MYSELF!! " he squealed quickly.  
" NO YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE ALREADY _MY_ ASSISTANT! " Chi-Chi screamed, " _I_ HAVE A TURKEY, DON'T I!? "  
Goku stared at the mess she had made on the table, " Uhhh---Veggie-I'll-be-right-there! "  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" YES! " Vegeta cheered.  
" SON GOKU DON'T YOU _DARE_! " she threatened him.  
" I'm sorry Chi-chan! It'll only be for a while! I'll come back I promise I just wanna see what my little Veggie is  
up to! " Goku pleaded, placing his two fingers on his forehead and teleporting away, leaving Chi-Chi there to panic.  
" GOKU!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! " Chi-Chi cried, " I'M BLIND, REMEMBER!! BLIIIHIIIHHIIIHIIIND!!!! "  
  
  
" Little Veggie? " Goku looked around Capsule Corp, " Little Veggie where are you I'm ready to play your assistant  
in food-making land? " he giggled excitedly.  
" Here I am, Kakay. " a little figure said in a sing-song voice from the kitchen. The sound of a phone hanging up  
soon followed.  
" YAY! IT'S VEGGIE-TIME FOR ME! " the large saiyajin dashed into the room with a look of pure happiness on his face;  
what he saw took his breath away. The room was neatly set up like a fancy European resturant. Plates-full of Thanksgiving  
dishes along with dozens of saiyajin ones decorated every countertop and table in the room. Infront of the oven stood the  
little figure from before; flipping a pancake while wearing a chef's smock and hat overtop his boxers. Vegeta's gi was no  
longer present. He smirked, almost-instantly sensing the other, food-loving saiyajin, and turned to him.  
" Care to join me Kakay? It's very lonely without someone to try all my dishes for me. " Vegeta grinned evilly,  
walking toward him, " You see I need someone with a very, HONEST opinion of my food. "  
" OH VEGGIE! " Goku grabbed the ouji into a surprise hug, " Little Veggie I would be HONORED to try all your yummy  
foods! I bet they're all just as sweet as YOU ARE! "  
" Heh-heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta giggled with embarassment, still being hugged, " REALLY, Kakay-chan? "  
" Mmm-hmm! My little Veggie is the sweetest little buddy in the land! " Goku hugged tighter.  
" Well then... " Vegeta trailed off, glowing bright red, " LET'S GET STARTED! _WE_ have a lot of different food to  
taste together Kakarrotto. "  
" YEAH! " Goku cheered, " I LOVE PLAYING TASTE-TEST GAMES! "  
" Yes Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smirked sneakily over at the food, " So do I... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:00 AM 11/3/2002  
END OF PART TWO!  
Chuquita: And so ends Part 2. (groans) My head is pounding.  
Goku: (sad) Aww, poor Chu-sama had a long week?  
Chuquita: (nods) Yeah, what with a school project, halloween, and shopping I had whole days this week where I barely got  
anything written. (perks up) But that's oh-kay because Part 2 is now finished and ready to load! Course once your reading  
this it'll mean I've already loaded it. I noticed some parts to this chapter got a little weird. But I blame that on the  
result of me typing late at night. If I look real hard I can recognize where I stop and start writing at different intervels  
of the day. Like for instance, from "for someone who can't see what they're doing!" to where it says "END OF PART TWO" was  
something I wrote late last night, as compared to a chunk that was before that and this Corner which I'm presently writing at  
5:37 PM 11/3/2002. Big difference. (nods)  
Goku: (cocks his head) I don't really see any difference.  
Vegeta: (smirks) I always start to win the battle for my peasant when Chu gets sleepy. (rubs his hands together evilly)  
Chuquita: (slightly frustrated twitch) Vedge...  
Vegeta: (to Son) She knows I'm right. It's harder to find a way for me to lose when the her brain gets too foggy.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Yeah well I've had plenty of sleep now and you KNOW you're not going to win by the end of this fic  
anyway!  
Goku: (grins) It is poor little Veggie's destiny to lose.  
Vegeta: (bluntly) Shuddup Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Heeeee~~~ (big goofy grin)  
Chuquita: Oh, I've decided to use the idea T-sama put in the review of using Hiyah dragon/Icarus as a seeing-eye animal for  
Chi-Chi in the next chapter. The last time I had Hiyah in a story was in "I Do?" where he just wandered into the Son home and  
started to eat the furniture while Goku was home alone. And I know Chi-Chi isn't that fond of Hiyah--  
Vegeta: (smirks) Not nearly as much as she isn't fond of me--  
Chuquita: --so I think having him lead her around'll be pretty funny. I'm going to have Gohan suggest it to her for her trip  
back to Capsule Corp. She's journeying back there after Son-kun to stop Veggie; again.  
Vegeta: (melencoly) Ahh yes, "again". Say Chu? Does Onna get her eyesight back at the end or not?  
Chuquita: I'm not telling you yet Veggie!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I bet she DOES get it back.  
Goku: (blows a little kazoo) *FWEEP*!  
Vegeta: Oh not THAT again! I thought we got rid of those!  
Goku: Silly Veggie! These are episode whistles (giggles) It's Ji-chan week!  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: Remember when you blew that little kazoo after the episode where Buu turned Chi-Chi into an egg and stepped on her  
aired.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ahh, what a glorious day in saiyajin history THAT was.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, for those of you who're watching the daily new episodes, this week marks the first appearance of  
the portara!  
Goku: (happily) *FWEEP*!  
Chuquita: Veggie's GRAND RE-ENTERANCE and that funny "big shimmery eyes" snipit he does.  
Goku: *FWEEP*!  
Chuquita: Vejitto's birthday/being born.  
Goku: *FWEEP*!  
Chuquita: AND the fusion-baby's first full episode battling Buu!  
Goku: *FWEEP*FWEEP*FWEEP*!!  
Vegeta: You know if I didn't know better I'd say that everything I say gets bounced back to me in an ironic twist somewhere  
in the near future.  
Goku: *FWEEP*! (sweetly) What do you mean little Veggie who-helped-me-make-my-very-own-fusion-baby?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (glowing a mild red) When I was preparing to return I felt bad that you wouldn't be there to greet me  
because I thought you were dead and gone; (twitches) however when I got back to Earth not only were you there AND alive for  
the past several minutes but I also ended up as your, umm, (bits his lip in embarassment) (glances at Chu)  
Chuquita: Don't look at me I don't know what they call 'um. Fusion partners? The dub called them partners. "Buu: You have 5  
minutes to find a suitable partner. Get going!" I don't think the sub even HAD a term for it.  
Goku: (squeals) FUSION BUDDIES!  
Chuquita: You can't use buddies.  
Goku: (pouts) Why not? I like that word.  
Vegeta: (glowing) (frustrated) Kakarrotto if you were to use the same term for someone you find a "special friend" as the  
same term for someone you unintentionally created another being with through the use of a fusion that would mean you'd have  
several more "fusion babies" with several more people who held that title in the past!  
Goku: ...oh. (perks up) Well I like our fusion babies Veggie! Goggie and Ji-chan are a lot of fun!  
Chuquita: AND they're both starring in the Christmas Special.  
Vegeta: (embarassed at Son) I don't know HOW you got me into that fusion-bond thing of yours anyway.  
Goku: (grins) Heeheehee. [holds up a portara] Veggie wanna be my "special friend"?  
Vegeta: (shrieks) GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!  
Goku: (giggles at the fact that he's frightening Veggie) See how they sparkle with magical powers Veggie? [holds it infront  
of Veggie's face] Magical BONDING powers.  
Vegeta: [backs up until he ultimately falls off his chair] (shakes his fist in the air) YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE JUST NOW!!  
Goku: Heeheeheeheehee, yes.  
Chuquita: (enlightened) I thought it was kinda odd how the portaras just randomly sparkled like that during that episode.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) You know, you could've just WAITED until it AIRED to watch and be surprised at the same time as  
everyone else.  
Chuquita: I like spoilers, so sue me. (shrugs) (proudly) I have a copy of both the dub and sub versions of this episode. (to  
Son) You know if I could I'd splice 'um together so I kept Veggie's english voice but your original one.  
Vegeta: But THEN the episode would make no sense would it? It'd look like I'm talking to Kakarrotto but can't understand a  
word he's saying!!  
Goku: (giggles) I bet that'd sound funny.  
Chuquita: Well I thought dub Veggie gave the better performance than the sub while the sub Son-kun did a better job voicing  
that particular episode. OH! And someone e-mailed (or maybe put in a review for part 1; I can't remember ain't I awful?  
::sweatdrops::) me about the "point of fusion" I used back in "It Takes two to Tango" and I looked back at the sub and I  
found out she was right that it's the same fusion point used in the episode. (grins) And I wrote that even before I saw the  
episode.  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Yes, let's move onto an even MORE embarassing topic for me to talk about!  
Goku: (taking him literally) (happily) OH-KAY! Chu-sama do you think we're gonna eventually fanfic-ize that comic where I  
have my 5 imaginary fusion-babies the "old fashioned" way?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno, I wanna get through some of the other stories on my future fic list before/if I write that one in  
story form. The only problem with it is it's so earth-shattering long I'm libal to end up with 6 chapters!  
Goku: And with the size of each chapter in these stories that's pretty darn long.  
Chuquita: (cringes) Yah. I'm not really an "epic" writer. My stories hardly last longer than 4 chapters.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Well I think it would be really nice to have some more fusion babies with Veggie, even if they're only a  
figment of my imagination.  
Chuquita: Actually I had 2 endings to that comic. The one I drew and the one that I didn't draw in which you DO end up having  
the 5 fusion babies who were somehow contacting you in your dream ahead of time. But if I did it the second way it would (A)  
jeapordize all my future comics with a big plothole (what happened to the fusion babies? how am I gonna make things be normal  
with 5 new characters) and the fact that it would confirm that something yaoi-ish had happened between you and Veggie. And  
since I didn't want that to happen I had to scrap that ending.  
Goku: YOU MEAN I COULD'VE HAD ALL THE WONDERFUL SWEET LITTLE CHIBI FUSION BABIES IN MY DREAM REALLY COME TRUE AND YOU DIDN'T  
LET ME!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Son-san, if you HAD them that would have meant that you had--(whispers into his ear)  
Goku: (eyes widen to 10X their normal size) (squeaks out) ...oh. (glances over at Veggie) I, I'm not so sure I can see myself  
doing that, even if I was completely drunk.  
Vegeta: (embarassed) Was that an INSULT, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: No I'm just saying *chuckle* I REALLY don't think I'd do that, to you--with you--umm, you know.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-uh, thanks for the input Kakarrot. Really enjoyed that little conversation.  
Chuquita: (to Son) I rented the other gba dbz game yesterday.  
Goku: Ooh, the card one?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) More like the screenshot one. (sticks her tongue out in disgust) I'm glad I bought the one with you  
on the cover instead of the one with Mirai. I can't even tell if I'm winning or not!!!  
Vegeta: The story of my life...  
Chuquita: I mean, all the little screenshots for the cards or nice; and I've never really BEEN a card-game player, and this  
one didn't even have a cute little animated opening like the "Legend of Goku" did!  
Goku: I still say they should make the "Veggie's Adveggieture" video game.  
Chuquita: (grins) I'd like to play a side-scroller where you hope around and zap people without having to look down at the  
top of their heads.  
Goku: (james bond-ish) Your mission; do you accept it; is to get to the right side of the screen.  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Heh-heh, yeah.  
Goku: Say Veggie, I'm gonna go change into my third costume for part 3. Being you's kind of boring.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) BORING??  
Goku: Well, yeah. Sure you're little and cute and freakishly persistent, but it's more fun to watch you be that way then to  
act it out myself. Besides, I think you have some issues.  
Vegeta: (explodes) ISSUES?! (gawks) I HAVE NO ISSUES!!  
Goku: (to Chu) See? There little Veggie goes again. (impishly) Know what my NEXT costume is?  
Chuquita: What?  
Goku: (whispers it to her)  
Chuquita: (snickers) Oh I'm sure he'll just LOVE that one.  
Goku: Heeheehee, I've always wanted to dress up like that for Veggie. (waves excitedly to Veggie) Wave back little buddy.  
Vegeta: (blushes with embarassment and waves back)  
Goku: HEE, Veggie's so silly!  
Vegeta: I AM _NOT_ "SILLY"!!  
Goku: (impersonation) Lookit me! I'm little Veggie and I'm so small-n-cute-n-huggable but feel the need to pretend I'm  
really grumpy when I'm so sweet on the inside and I'd do ANYTHING for my peasant cuz I love him so much but I don't want  
him to know that because it'd damage my pride and Kakay'd probably never leave me alone if he knew so I've got to keep it  
all bottled up and hidden instead and the only time I can act sweet is when I'm trying to get Onna mad at me for having a  
place of such high esteem in Kakay's lil Kaka-heart which I want all to myself cuz I'm the prince and he's my peasant! And  
that's why I'm so silly!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red; body twitching nervously) Kaka...rrotto....  
Chuquita: WOW Son-kun? How'd you do that?  
Goku: After you use the portara fusion with somebody you learn a WHOLE LOT about them. (grins) And all your little heart  
strings get intertwined and twisted up and--  
Vegeta: (scream) KAKARROTTO BE QUIET!!!!  
Goku: Eep. (covers his mouth with his hands) [hops off stage; waves to Chu, Veggie, and the audiance then dashes off to  
change into his 3rd costume]  
Chuquita: Well, there he goes.  
Vegeta: Thank goodness! (redness begins to fade from his face) SOMETIMES I think Kakarrotto phrases things in certain  
ways on PURPOSE to make me feel uncomfortable.  
Chuquita: Who knows. (to audiance) See you in Part 3 everybody!!!  
Vegeta: You're getting sleepy, oh-so sleepy, so sleepy that you feel like just letting me have Kakarrotto and run over Onna  
with a big monster truck. So sleepy...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Will you cut that out? I'm not tired at all!!  
Vegeta: Oh... (pouts) Hmmph. (smirks) I wonder what costume Kakarrotto will come back in??  
Chuquita: Well, you'll find out.  
Vegeta: Really? (smiles)  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) But not now!  
Vegeta: (glares) That was mean and uncalled for.  
Chuquita: (grins) Heh-heh. Until part 3!  
Vegeta: (smirks) See you soon readers. (glances off-stage) You too Kakarrotto!!! 


	3. Seeing eye dragon l chocolate pudding, n...

4:47 PM 11/4/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Spongebob Squarepants  
Squilium: Well Squidy, this is just how I pictured your band would look.  
[cut to spongebob who's doing a little dance]  
Squidward: That's his...eager face.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3. (points up to the Q.O.T.W) This quotes from one of my favorite Spongebob episodes.  
Vegeta: (looking at his watch and waiting for Goku to show up again) (wryly) Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, Squidward has to get a band together to play at the Bubble-Dome and uses various members of Bikini Bottom  
but they aren't paying attention, play horribly, and end up beating each other with their instruments, and all around perform  
horribly but in the end they band together (no pun intended) and play the concert and Squidward gets a happy ending.  
Vegeta: You know who ELSE would like his own "happy ending"? *attention-getting-cough*  
Chuquita: (flatly) I let you win once, get over it.  
Vegeta: (snorts) You didn't let ME win; you let my future self from the alternate timeline win. And I DON'T want to win in  
the future I want to win NOW!  
(little giggle is heard behind him)  
Vegeta: (turns around to see Son in a pink princess costume grinning and waving to him) (turns back to the audiance with his  
eyes bulging out of their sockets) Oh dear God....me and my BIG MOUTH.  
Goku: (plops in his seat) (giggles) Little Veggie like my new costume? I'm Veggie's prin---  
Vegeta: [slaps his hand over Son's mouth] (nervous laugh) Uh-heh-heh-heh... (whispers angrily to him) WHAT THE HECK DO YOU  
THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!  
Goku: (confused) It's the Halloween Special, Veggie. This is my third costume. (grin) I'm your pri---  
Vegeta: [slaps his hand over Son's mouth] --NO YOU'RE NOT!!! If you wanted to be my ANYTHING why didn't you get your  
servant-maid uniform on!!  
Goku: (turns a pale greenish color) I don't like being a "servant-maid", little Veggie. (perks up) I like being a princess  
MUCH BETTER; you know, if I had a choice in the matter.  
Vegeta: (groans) WHY do I even speak...  
Chuquita: Well if you didn't the Corner'd be pretty boring now wouldn't it?  
Goku: (happily) Yeah! We love little Veggie's input! He's what makes it all exciting!  
Vegeta: (flatly) I'm "exciting".  
Goku: (enthusiastically) You BET you are!  
Chuquita: Yeah, how many other short, half-crazy, evil-plotting, manipulating, super-powered little space alien princes do we  
know?  
Goku: Heehee, not many!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ... (narrows his eyes) I _STILL_ have to object to Kakarrotto's ridiculous "oujo" costume. IT'S A  
MOCKERY TO THE TITLE!!!  
Goku: (sadly) Sorry little Veggie. I didn't mean to offend.  
Vegeta: (points at him) THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA _WHAT_ IS INVOLVED IN BECOMING A SAIYAJIN NO OUJO! FOR SOMEONE WHO IS  
NOT BORN INTO THE ROYAL FAMILY SUCH AN ACHIEVEMENT IS VERY VERY DIFFICULT!!!  
Chuquita: No offense Veggie, but you both are infinately stronger than any other saiyajin in existance living or dead. If the  
"test" was set to the royal saiyajin standard back when you were little it would probably be embarassingly easy for Son-kun  
to pass.  
Goku: (grins proudly) Yeah Veggie, I can take anything you throw at me.  
Vegeta: (glares at him) I'm still not officializing you.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww, why not?  
Vegeta: BECAUSE! YOU'RE KAKARROTTO!!!  
Goku: (sweatdrop) What does that have to do with anything?  
Vegeta: THAT HAS _EVERYTHING_ TO DO WITH "ANYTHING"!! Besides if I even WANTED (heaven forbid) to crown you as a oujo it  
would be POINTLESS because THEN I'D HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO RULE OVER!! YOU'RE THE ONLY LIVING PEASANT I HAVE LEFT, MORON!!  
Goku: ... (big stupid grin) Oh yeah!  
Vegeta: (heavy frustrated sigh) Honestly!...  
Goku: (smiles) Can I be Veggie's "pretend" princess then?  
Vegeta: (glares at him)  
Goku: (stares back at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes) Hmmmmm?  
Vegeta: OHhhh, (lets his shoulders hang) alright, you can be my PRETEND princess.  
Goku: (cheers) YAY! [hugs Veggie] (chanting) I'm Veggie's princess! I'm Veggie's princess! I'm Veggie's princess.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Just start the chapter already.  
Chuquita: Here we go Vedge!  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the direct  
path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is she  
right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I somehow think Kakarrotto assumes the title of "oujo" is the same as the title of "big buddy".  
Chuquita: There's no connection whatsoever between them is there Veggie?  
Vegeta: Not a chance.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, "Kakarroujo".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) ...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" *BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*-- "  
" Hey Mom! How ya doing? " Gohan said cheerfully as he, Videl, and Goten entered the Son house. Gohan froze in place  
in complete confusement as to why his mother was standing infront of a wall while repeatedly banging her head against it,  
" Uhh, Mom? " he cocked an eyebrow.  
" Gohan your Toussan has gone off to the Ouji's to be wooed into his clutches by delicious well-made meals. " Chi-Chi  
groaned tiredly, " AND I CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE BECAUSE I'M TEMPORARILY BLINDED BY A STUPID ATTACK THAT WAS MEANT  
FOR THAT STUPID OUJI!!! " she wailed.  
" "Temporary", heh-heh, right. " Gohan bit his lip, " Yeah, Toussan told us all about what happened. ::Including the  
permanently blind part:: so I decided to try and help you. "  
" OH! My sweet little Gohan-chan! Helping your mother like this you're my favorite child! " Chi-Chi said happily,  
throwing her arms around him.  
" HEY! What about me! " Goten exclaimed, tugging on Chi-Chi's pantleg.  
" OH, you're my favorite too Goten. " she smiled, hugging him also.  
" Umm, I hate to ruin a good family moment, but this thing's getting kind of restless. " Videl said, desperately  
trying to keep a grip on the leash to Gohan's childhood pet; Hiyah dragon. Hiyah stretched his head out just far enough to  
grab a piece of the nearby couch in his mouth, rip it off, and start to chew it up like a piece of meat. Videl sweatdropped,  
" Gohan! This is NOT WORKING! This creature's going to destory everything in the house!!! "  
Chi-Chi gasped with joy, " You've all captured the Ouji and had him muzzled, brainwashed, and neutered! We can send  
him off to an asylum now! Or a dog-pound! "  
The trio stared at Chi-Chi with an awkward expression on their faces.  
" Or MAYBE we can sell HIM as a servant. Or off to Ouji-jail, or-- "  
" --KAASAN!! " Gohan shouted.  
" Yes? " she turned in the direction of his voice.  
" This ISN'T a brainwashed Vegeta we have tied up here; it's HIYAH DRAGON! " he exclaimed, then said more calmly,  
" You remember Hiyah, don't you? "  
" Oh yeah, that big purple monster who used to eat our food and furniture that Goku kept for you in that secret cave  
even though I told him it was a danger to us all. " Chi-Chi said flatly. Gohan's face fell into a sad expression, " He has a  
weakness for all things "huggable". " she added sarcastically.  
" Well, that's oh-kay because you'll be able to get around easier with Hiyah leading you. We thought you could use  
him as a, you know, seeing-eye dragon. " Gohan grinned cheesily.  
Chi-Chi folded her arms, " A "seeing-eye dragon". " she said skeptically. Videl yelped as Hiyah ripped himself out of  
his leash and lept onto the couch in the living room; causing it to sink several inches.  
" HEY YOU! GET DOWN FROM THERE! " Videl yelled at him. Hiyah just sat there and stared at her like she was an idiot.  
Videl growled, " OOH WHY I OUTTA-- " she reached to grab him by the collar.  
" RRAAA!! " Hiyah snapped at her.  
" ACK! " Videl yelped, pulling her hand away just before it got biten off. She glared at Gohan, " *PSST!* Gohan!! "  
" ...and you see since he already knows what Toussan smells like it should be easy for him to find-- " Gohan paused  
his explination to turn his head to Videl who was lamely pointing at Hiyah. The large purple dragon was tearing apart one of  
the couch's seat cushions. Gohan sweatdropped, " Duhh... "  
" Duhh? What is "duhh"? THAT CREATURE JUST CRAPPED ON THE FLOOR DIDN'T HE GOHAN! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
" Nuh--no.. " Gohan gulped, his eyes widening as Hiyah swallowed the cushion whole, " Oh good Lord...he SWALLOWED  
it! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I don't know WHAT it just "swallowed", Gohan, but if you don't get it out of my house  
and back into the wild right this second I'm going to go ballistic. " she placed her hand over her forehead, trying her best  
to keep her temper down to a minimum.  
" Swallowed? Oh! It didn't swallow anything Kaasan. REALLY. " Gohan protested nervously, then grabbed Hiyah and set  
him on the ground where he quickly re-tied the dragon's collar to its leash, " *whew*! " he turned to Chi-Chi, " So Mom?  
Wanna take it--err--him out for a spin while we tidy up the place. " he offered while staring in disgust at the  
near-destroyed piece of living room furniture.  
" I don't know... " Chi-Chi trailed off suspicously.  
" Come on Mom I tried it and it was really really fun! " Goten said eagerly, " You'll love it! "  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Alright, I'll try. " she nodded.  
" YAY! HAHA! " Goten cheered, " Give her Hiyah's leash big brother! " he said to Gohan, who did so.  
" He knows basic commands and directions. All you have to do is tell him "Hiyah go find "fill in the name here"." and  
he's off! " Gohan explained.  
" It's that simple, huh? " she looked down at Hiyah curiously, then smirked, " Alright; HIYAH! GO FIND GOKU! "  
Chi-Chi ordered him. Hiyah stopped to sniff the air.  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " I _SAID_; HIYAH, GO FIND GO---WAHHH!!! "  
Hiyah lept into the air and flew full speed through several walls of the Son home before getting outside and making a  
beeline down several hills, " RRRAA!!! " he shouted happily; Chi-Chi screaming in terror as she held onto his leash for dear  
life. Gohan, Videl, and Goten watched them speed off into the distance.  
" Ohhh, big brother, you're in trouble now. " Goten giggled in a sing-song voice.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Muh--maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "  
" Ya think? " Videl sweatdropped, then turned to him, " Follow me Gohan, maybe we can get your Mom's couch fixed  
before she gets back. " she said, heading off into the living room.  
Gohan stared as Chi-Chi and Hiyah disappear into the backround, " _IF_ she gets back... "  
  
  
  
" MMMMMmmmMMMmmMMMMmmMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMmMMM!!! " Goku mmmed with delight as another spoonful of chocolate pudding was  
plopped in his mouth, " Little Veggie it is all so delicious! " he said happily, " And its so nice of you to feed me too! "  
" Heh-heh, yes, I know. " Vegeta snickered, scooping some more freshly made pudding onto the spoon. He looked up at  
the larger saiyajin with curiousity, " You really like my food? "  
" Of course I do! Little Veggie makes the greatest food I've ever had! " Goku exclaimed.  
The ouji gave him a geniuine smile, " Thank you. "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku grinned at him, " I like it when Veggie smiles for real. "  
" So do I. " Vegeta wryly commented, feeding the larger saiyajin another spoonful, " You know, " an evil smirk made  
its way across his face, " You could eat like this all the time if you moved in here with me. "  
Goku paused, " Oh Veggie I can't do that, I have to take care of Chi-chan; especially since she can't see ever  
again. " he said sadly.  
Vegeta froze, his eyes bugging out of his head, " Wait, did you say "she can't see EVER again"? "  
Goku bit his lip, " Yeah, Bulma and Dr. Briefs told me that from the tests they did on Chi-chan that she's  
permanently blinded--as in FOREVER. But I can't bring myself to tell Chi-chan that, Veggie, I just CAN'T! " he grabbed the  
smaller saiyajin and hugged him, " It'd crush her heart into tiny pieces Veggie. You understand why I can't tell her, right?"  
" _I_ could tell her for you. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Little Veggie if YOU told Chi-chan about her eternal blindness---oh little Veggie she'd KILL you! " Goku squeaked  
out, hugging tighter, " I WON'T LET HER KILL YOU VEGGIE!! " he wailed.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhhh... " the little ouji's face glowed bright red, " Aww Kakay, I never knew you cared. " Vegeta  
slurred out in a dazed tone of voice, then quickly slapped himself across the face, " SO! Can I tell her? "  
" I already said NO! " the larger saiyajin gawked.  
" Why not? I can beat Onna easy if she tries to attack me, and even if she tried I doubt without the aid of her human  
eye-sight that she could do ANY damage to me. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Sorry Veggie, I think we should wait a while before letting Chi-chan know. Can you imagine how she would react to  
learning that thanks to us she'll never get her eyesight back? "  
" Heh-heh, yes.. " Vegeta snickered, invisioning a psychotic, screaming Chi-Chi in a straight-jacket being taken away  
by the men in the white coats, " I can't wait! " he threw his arms in the air only to knock over the bowl of pudding he had  
been feeding Goku and sent it flying all over him. Vegeta twitched in disgust, " Eew... "  
" Hahahahhaha! " Goku laughed at him, then grabbed several globs of pudding of the ouji and stuff it in his mouth,  
" Pudding! Now with special Veggie juices! " he giggled.  
" That...isn't funny... " Vegeta growled, then shrieked suddenly as a huge tongue ran up the side of his head  
slurping up the layers of chocolate pudding and instead leaving a coat of drool in their place, " KAKARROTTO!! " he screamed  
in anger and embarassment. Goku swallowed the pudding, then stuck out his large tongue which now had a large amount of little  
black hairs laying ontop of it.  
" Behh.. " he grinned with his tongue still hanging out.  
" Ohhhh..... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, feeling his hand in the general area of his few lost hairs, " KA..KA..  
RROTT.. " he turned in rage to where Goku was sitting only to see a cute, blissful expression on the larger saiyajin's face.  
" --Yes little Veggie? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" ...Ohhh. " Vegeta finished, his face glowing bright red, " Umm, say, Kakay? "  
" Hmm? " Goku grinned anxiously.  
" How wou--would you like to help you "little buddy" bake a cake? " Vegeta squeaked out, desperately trying to regain  
the normal tint of his face back.  
" OH VEGGIE THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!! " Goku grabbed the ouji's hands, " It'll be just like when we made our fusion  
babies!---only with CAKE! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ...right. " Vegeta fake-coughed, trying to lighten the air of discomfort around him, " Let's get started then,  
huh? " he pulled his hands out of the other saiyajin's, not to mention his gloves. Vegeta looked down at his now-bare hands  
and sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto? "  
" Yeah little Veggie 'o mine? " Goku said happily. Vegeta pointed to his gloves, which were still in Goku's hands,  
" Oh! Sorry 'bout that. " he grinned sheepishly, handing them over. Vegeta grumbled as he put his gloves back on, " What do  
we do first Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Well, "first" we have to decide what KIND of cake we're making. Flavor-wise that is. " the ouji said calmly, his  
gloves now back on his hands.  
" CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE!! " Goku eagerly waved his arm in the air.  
" You just HAD several bowl-fulls of "chocolate"! " Vegeta felt a vein bulge on his forehead in irritation.  
" I know, but it's just that Chi-chan doesn't let me have chocolate that often and you were nice enough to make me  
some goodies that DO have chocolate inside. " the larger saiyajin said sweetly, trying to steer the smaller one's opinion.  
" NO. " he said sternly, then smirked, " _I_ want to make strawberry. "  
" But I want chocolate Veggie! " the larger saiyajin pouted.  
" Too bad! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" HA! " Goku suddenly perked up, " I've got it! We'll make a MARBLE cake! " he held his hands out.  
" ...a what? " Vegeta cocked his head, confused.  
" A marble cake! We'll mix the two cake-mixes together! Not enough to completely fuse them but just enough so that  
it'll have both flavors running together in the finished cake! It'll be like, a BUDDY cake! " Goku said happily, hugging  
Vegeta.  
" You had to say "fuse", didn't you. " the ouji twitched uncomfortably.  
" Well, actually since they'll just be mixed with each other it'll be more like merging then fusing. " the bigger  
saiyajin nodded, then smiled warmly and hugged tighter, " OH VEGGIE I promise I'll be the best food-making assistant EVER! "  
The little ouji let out a short giggle; once again glowing bright red, " Of course Kakarrotto, heh-heh, " he laughed  
nervously, " It'll be...nice working with you... "  
Goku grinned in response, " HEE~~~~ "  
  
  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!! " Chi-Chi  
shrieked at the top of her lungs as Hiyah flew over the hills at a speed unknown to mankind with the exception of the two  
saiyajins themselves.  
" RRA RRA!! " he cheered happily, flapping his wings and making good time, considering the Son house and Capsule Corp  
were on opposite sides of the country.  
Chi-Chi growled, " I'LL KILL YOU YOU BIG PURPLE HALF-BAKED MONSTER!! " she slowly pulled herself up his leash,  
preparing to bop Hiyah on the head.  
" Rrr? " Hiyah turned to the left to hear what seemed like the faint sounds of a nearby city, " RAA! " he cheered,  
quickly veering to the left and sending Chi-Chi flying through a nearby tree.  
" AHHH-HAHA!!! " she screamed in pain, " YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME!! "  
" *Beep*BEEP*BEEP*beep*BEEEEP*!! " Hiyah continued to run until he neared a major highway and began to happily race  
several of the cars down it to see who was the fastest.  
" AAHHHHHHHHHH, HIYAH STOP! " Chi-Chi cried, then felt something loosen and gasped, " THE LEASH IS BREAKING! HIYAH!  
HIYAH YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME! YOUR LEASH IS BREAKING! WE'RE DOWN A 70MPH HIGHWAY! AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! " she wailed,  
" So stop already. Come on! " she begged him, " PLEASE! " Chi-Chi spat out.  
Hiyah looked over his shoulder just in-time to see the back end of his leash rip in half, sending Chi-Chi flying  
backwards and directly smash into the front bumper of a large moving van. Hiyah gulped, then quickly turned his head back to  
the road as if he hadn't seen anything.  
Chi-Chi groaned, then slowly peeled the dozens of flies off her that had stuck to her after she hit the bumper. She  
slowly climbed up the side of the truck till she reached the door and glared angrily it the driver.  
" AHHH!! HOLY CHEEZES WHERE DID YOU COME FROM LADY!! " he screamed in shock. Chi-Chi punched him in the face and  
kicked him out of the truck. She hopped in the driver's seat and stepped on the gas pedal, sending the truck roaring down the  
highway in Hiyah's direction.  
" PREPARE TO DIE YOU STUPID DRAGON!!! " Chi-Chi yelled maniacally in Hiyah's direction.  
" RAAAAH!! " Hiyah cried out in terror, flying as fast as he could. Chi-Chi and her 'new' truck quickly caught up to  
him. She grabbed the piece of the leash she had been snapped off with, leaned her body halfway out of the truck door, and  
spun it in a circle above her head. Chi-Chi threw the leash out at Hiyah, lassoing him around the neck. She lept from the  
truck and onto his back, " ACK! " Hiyah yelped in pain.  
" NOW. " Chi-Chi snarled at him, " Do we have an UNDERSTANDING with each other? " she yanked on the lasso tigher.  
" YIPE! " Hiyah quickly nodded, causing Chi-Chi to loosen the grip around his neck.  
" Good. Now ONTO West City! I HAVE A BABY TO SAVE!!! " she shouted determindly.  
" RRRARRA!! " Hiyah said excitedly, then noticed he was headed straight for a "Welcome to West City" sign on the side  
of the road. The dragon ducked and flew underneath it, however Chi-Chi was not as lucky and smashed right through it. She  
sweatdropped; pieces of the now-broken sign in her hair and clothes, along with the "Population" chunk now in her mouth.  
Chi-Chi spit the huge piece of wood out.  
" Something tells me this is not going to be a fun day... "  
  
  
  
" And now you're supposed to put another egg in. " Vegeta explained as he grinned mercilessly at the egg, then  
cracked it on the edge of the bowl, " Heh-heh-heh, if only I had been there to see that happen to Onna... " he snickered,  
musing, " What a glorious memory THAT would've made. "  
" Veggie are you sure this is how you do it? " Goku cocked an eyebrow at the sideways egg he held in his hand.  
" Of COURSE this is how you crack eggs? You LIVE with Onna! Haven't you learned ANYTHING about preparing food? "  
Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Umm, well, " Goku bit his lip, embarassed, " The last time I helped Chi-Chi cook something was right after we got  
married. I was supposed to put something in the oven and I remember Chi-Chi screaming "NO GOKU NO!" and the whole room  
EXPLODED!!! " he sighed, a humiliated blush-line over his nose, " Chi-chan and I spent 2 weeks in the hospital being treated  
for burn wounds after that. She never let me help her make food again. "  
Vegeta laughed, " Haha! Another entertaining moment in history I missed out on. "  
Goku cracked the second egg and placed its inerds in the bowl, copying the ouji, " So Veggie? How'd you learn to  
cook? I mean, you don't seem like someone who could make anything more complicated then a peanut-butter-n-jelly sandwich. "  
he grinned goofily.  
" Are you saying I look like an idiot? " Vegeta glared at him.  
" Nah, Veggie I'm just saying that I didn't think you'd know how to cook/bake stuff. I mean, you spend all that time  
training... " he trailed off.  
" You think I don't know how to do anything other than fight? HA! " the ouji said mockingly, " I learned how to do  
this back on Bejito-sei. We saiyajins are warriors but we're useless unless we have the energy we need to fight. As the  
prince of the planet I had to learn how to keep myself nurished while on other planets. Naturally the better skilled we are  
at making food, the more we can eat of it and the more strength we can pull from the food we ate! "  
" A-mazing. " Goku's eyes widened temporarily, " Why didn't little Veggie cook anything for all of us before then? "  
he pouted.  
" BECAUSE "little Veggie" didn't think it was worth it to waste his skills on your bakayaro friends and that evil  
Onna. " Vegeta retorted.  
" Oh. " Goku sweatdropped.  
" Here, " the smaller saiyajin handed him a large wooden spoon, " Mix this while I go set up the oven. " Vegeta said,  
walking off to the other side of the kitchen.  
Goku grinned at him, " Heee, Veggie trusts me! " he said happily, then put the spoon in the mixture and began to mix  
it rapidly; which, for Goku, was infact mind-bendingly fast. The mixture began to splatter all over the kitchen.  
Vegeta whistled to himself as he opened the oven to peek inside when he felt several large globs of mush smack him  
in the back of the head. He cringed, " I gave Kakarrotto a spoon, and told him to mix. " he flatly cited his mistake, " God,  
like I didn't see this coming. " Vegeta groaned, then turned around, dignified and ready to meet his peasant only to have a  
huge glob of cake mix smack into his face, completely covering it with a chocolate strawberrish mixture. The ouji twitched in  
digust, " Gagarroddo... " he gritted teeth, his voice muffled through the sloppy cake.  
Goku giggled at him, " *snicker* Yes, *giggle* little Veggie? "  
" Come 'ere. " Vegeta said a little too calmly, motioning Goku over with his fingers. Goku waddled over to where his  
small, cake-covered companion stood and leaned down to his height.  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta reached up, grabbed a chunk of the cake mix off his face, and smushed it in Goku's, " HERE!!! " he snorted  
angrily.  
Goku blinked for a moment, confused, then licked the fresh cake off his face, " Mmm, yummy! "  
" "Mmm, yummy". Baka. " Vegeta mimmicked him, then grumbled, " It's a good thing we have another bowl-full of that  
stuff. I just guess our 'cake' won't be having any extra layers added to it. " he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face  
off, " Ech, " Vegeta stuck his tongue out in digust, " These two flavors taste HORRIBLE together, Kakarrotto! "  
" Just like grape jelly and cheese. " Goku grinned cheerfully.  
Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " ...what? "  
" I said just like grape jelly and chee-- "  
" NO! Don't---don't speak anymore Kakarrotto, just go sit down at the table and I'll do this by myself. " Vegeta  
groaned, " I'm not about to stand here and have you ruin anything else. " he grabbed a nearby step-stool and positioned it  
infront of the counter Goku had set the second bowl of the mixture on.  
" I'll get that for you little buddy. " Goku said hopefully, reaching for the bowl.  
" AHH KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shrieked as the bowl slipped out of Goku's hands and headed for the floor. The ouji dove  
at lightning speed and caught it just in time, " *whew*. "  
" WOW! " Goku said, impressed, " My little Veggie is so much FASTER than Chi-chan at catcing stuff! "  
Vegeta felt a vein on his forehead bulge, " No...kidding... " he sat up with the bowl in his hands, " I could never  
live with you like this on a regular basis. " he mumbled to himself, " I'd lose my mind....if you didn't crack that first  
too. " the ouji stood up, " Kakarrotto--again; your help is no longer needed, sit down in a chair or preferably somewhere far  
away from me until I'm finished with this cake, alright. " he snorted, pouring the mixture inside a pan and placing it in the  
oven.  
" Veggie gonna banish me from the kitchen just like Chi-chan? " Goku's eyes watered.  
Vegeta paused, then sensed a familiar hated ki nearing Capsule Corp, ::Onna:: he thought bitterly, then glanced over  
at the larger saiyajin who was staring at him w/big teary sparkily eyes. Vegeta sighed, " No Kakarrotto, I'm not banishing  
you from the kitchen like ONNA did. " he spat her name out scornfully. Goku smiled at him.  
" Does that mean I can still help my little Veggie cook yummy goodies for us to eat together? " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
Vegeta nodded, " Hai, Kaka-chan. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " VEGGIE LOVES ME AGAIN! "  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Now come over here and I'll teach you how to set the oven up. "  
" Heeheeheehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled, prancing over to him and leaning overtop of Vegeta in an excited  
manner, " It's the food-cooking machine!! "  
" Yes, the "food-cooking machine". " Vegeta repeated dryly, then perked up, " Now first you have to adjust this knob  
here, " he said, then cocked his head over his shoulder, sensing Chi-Chi's ki heading up the driveway. Vegeta smirked,  
" Here, let me HELP YOU adjust it. " held Goku's hand over the knob and turned it. Goku stared at the oven in curiousity,  
then grinned with happiness as it lit up inside through the glass door.  
" You did it Veggie! You turned it on! "  
" *KICK*! " the front door was kicked open. There in the doorway stood a beaten, garbage covered, raging creature who  
looked like she had just escaped from a mental insitution, " OUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi roared in anger.  
Vegeta did his best to keep himself from bursting into laughter at her current messy state. He looked up at Goku,  
" Say Kakay, how would you like me "turn it on" again, eh? " he hugged the larger saiyajin, who smiled happily in response.  
" WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!! " Chi-Chi snarled as she slowly made her way across the foyer.  
" Oh! Onna, it's you. " Vegeta snickered, " I didn't "see" you come in. "  
" Very funny, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, " GOKU YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME NOW!! " she screamed at the  
larger saiyajin.  
" Chi-chan I can't yet! I'm not done baking with my little Veggie. " Goku pouted, hugging Vegeta tightly.  
" GOKU!!! " she growled angrily.  
" I spy, with my eye, something that smells..like DEFEAT. Oh, wait, it's YOU. " Vegeta pointed at Chi-Chi, then  
laughed victoriously, " HAHAHA! Poor poor Onna, rotting in the stench of her own failure. " he looked back up at Goku, " So,  
Kakay-chan ready to go get some icing for our 'cake'? "  
" YEAH! I LOVE TOPPINGS VEGGIE! " Goku cheered.  
" What "cake"? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" The 'cake' that Kakarrotto and I made with our combined love and care for each other. " the little ouji  
over-dramatically stated.  
" It's chocolate-n-strawberry marble! " Goku chirped, picking up several buckets of icing and sprinkle containers,  
" Just like making fusion-babies---only without that awkward "How'd we do that?!" phase. "  
" ...oh.. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then reached to angrily grab Vegeta by the collar only to realize there was no  
collar to grab, " Hey what the--WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!!! " she shrieked at him.  
" Calm down, Onna. I've still got a nice warm pair of Kakay's boxer shorts on; not to mention this nifty cook's apron  
I borrowed from Bulma's mother. " Vegeta boasted.  
Chi-Chi's jaw hung slightly open, " YOU'RE WEARING HIS PANTS!!! " she turned to Goku in shock, " HE'S WEARING YOUR  
PANTS!!! "  
" It's better then leaving little Veggie nakee and freezing in the cold cold weather. " Goku shrugged, " Besides,  
that's just an extra pair leftover from my extra gi. " the large saiyajin paused, " Hey where IS my extra gi? " he cocked an  
eyebrow at the ouji.  
" Goku, let's get out of here before you find out. " Chi-Chi cringed, grabbing his wrist, " I want you to wait  
outside while _I_ deal with the Ouji. "  
" WHAT!? " he gawked, " Chi-chan I can't let you do that. " Goku shook his head.  
" Fine. Then wait somewhere else in the room for me. " she said, shooing him away. Goku frowned, then watched as a  
smirking ouji pulled a chair out for him and patted the seat.  
" Right here would be FINE, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta snickered.  
" Heeheehee, little Veggie's so nice getting me a seat and all. " Goku grinned, sitting down, " Thank you little  
Veggie 'o mine. " he said sweetly. The ouji's face glowed bright red.  
" Don't...mention it, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta giggled embarassingly.  
" "Don't mention it Kakarrotto", BLEH! " Chi-Chi mocked him in disgust. Vegeta glared at her, " Heh, Ouji with my  
new ki-sensing abilities there is NO WAY I'm going to let you out of my blind sight. "  
" Ahh, yes, you mean your training out on the lookout. " he nodded, " Well as much as it is for you to TELL where a  
ki is it's no help if you can't tell who it is. "  
" I can sense your EVIL energy miles away, Ouji. " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Ahh, but I'd think it would be much harder to distinguish my own "evil ki" from a dozen others, eh? " Vegeta  
boasted.  
Chi-Chi blinked, confused, " What are you talking about NOW? "  
" I'm talking about a brand-new technique I've learned. Well I wouldn't say it's BRAND-NEW but it is still relatively  
fresh. " Vegeta said proudly, " Trunks taught it to me. I was planning on using this the first time while in a battle with  
Kakarrotto; but I guess a battle OVER Kakarrotto is the next best thing. "  
" Errr... " Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" You'll recognize this one rather quickly Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked at the larger saiyajin, who cocked his head  
curiously, " SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!! " the ouji shouted. His cheeks puffed up and within seconds he had spit out a  
dozen floating white blobs. Goku stared at the forming blobs. The larger saiyajin's eyes widened as they fully formed  
themselves, resulting in 12 small Veggie-headed ghosts.  
" Hehehehehehehehehehe.. " the little ghosts chuckled at once.  
" ALRIGHT GHOSTS! ATTACK HER!! " Vegeta ordered them.  
" ...AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " a high-pitched voice squealed in utter joy from behind them. Vegeta and the Veggie-ghosts  
turned around to see Goku staring at them with excitement; a little trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth, " Oh  
little Veggie look how CUTE they are! I WANNA HUG 'UM AND SQUEEZE 'UM AND DRESS 'UM ALL UP IN CUTE LITTLE OUTFITS AND GO TO  
THE PARK WITH THEM SO WE CAN ALL RIDE ON THE SWINGS TOGETHER!!! LEMMIE HUG 'UM!!! " Goku grinned eagerly. Vegeta yelped as  
he grabbed Goku by the feet and sent him falling to the ground.  
" Kakarrotto are you crazy! If you touch ANY of them they'll instantly explode! That's how the technique works!! "  
Vegeta demanded. Goku frowned.  
" But Veggie they're all so cute in their own special veggie-ghost ways. " he sniffled, his hands still shaking with  
the need to hug something.  
" Who are you? " one of the veggie-ghosts floated past Goku in a curious way.  
" LET ME HUG YOU!!! " Goku cried in excitement. The cute, chubby ghost gulped and floated away from him, " NO! COME  
BACK I ONLY WANT A HUG! I'LL SETTLE FOR A PAT ON THE HEAD! "  
" Kakarrotto will you come to your senses! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Yes Veggie. " he sighed, " BUT THEY'RE ALL SO _CUTE_!!! "  
" Like ME? " Vegeta smirked.  
" YEAH! JUST LIKE VEGGIE! " Goku grinned, hugging the ouji tightly, " Veggie so warm and comfy to hold! " he sighed.  
" Am I really? " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" MMM-HMMMMM. " Goku nodded while still hugging him.  
" ...well, " Vegeta spoke up after glowing and pulling himself out of Goku's grasp, " That's very nice of you,  
Kakarrotto. " he shook the last bit of blush from his face, then teleported back behind the ghosts, " ALRIGHT ONNA!! YOU  
READY TO TAKE ON 13 OF US!! "  
" Of course I am, you evil little monster. " Chi-Chi narrowed her blind eyes at him, " I'll beat you easily! "  
" Ahh, but it will be a little harder to determine which ONE is me, to you, won't it? " he smirked. Chi-Chi froze.  
Each of the ghosts had their own ki, which was completely identical to the ouji's himself.  
She sweatdropped, " OF COURSE I CAN FIGURE OUT THE FAKES FROM THE REAL ONE! "  
" Surrrre you can, Onna. " Vegeta said skeptically, " Why it'll be easy. If it doesn't EXPLODE directly after you  
hit it; its me. "  
Chi-Chi gulped, " Piece of cake. "  
" Caaaake. " Goku stared longingly at the cake in the oven.  
" GHOSTS! ATTACK THE ONNA!! FOR REAL THIS TIME!!! " Vegeta ordered. The ghosts flew at Chi-Chi, all cackling away  
madly.  
" I'LL FIND YOU EASILY, OUJI! " Chi-Chi shouted, " I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU WIN!! "  
Vegeta laughed, " Heh, from over here, it looks like I've ALREADY won. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:24 AM 11/7/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Goku: (eyes widen) (to Chu) VEGGIE ghosts?  
Chuquita: What? (grins) I've always wanted to see Veggie do that move ever since I saw Gotenks ghosts (who incidentally look  
just like Veggie when they're in ssj form) BTW, today is Vejitto day!  
Goku: *FWEEP* (singing) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JI-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JI-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JI-CHAN! *FWEEP* HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!  
Vegeta: (groans) OHhhh...  
Goku: (to Veggie) Heeeee~~~ [holds up a portara] Look how they sparkle with love little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (turns a pale green) Oh God, I think I'm getting a flashback...  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know I bet if you two used a pair of portara repeatedly, then went inside of Buu, annulled the fusion,  
and left again and again, then used the dragonballs to bring them all back, you could eventually create a large city-full of  
saiyajins.  
Goku: (grins) COOOOOOooOOOOoooOOOL! HEY VEGGIE LET'S TRY THAT!  
Vegeta: (shrieks) NO WAY!!! (smirks) Besides, even if we did, "Super Buu" no longer exists to absorb and release us. [feels  
a tap on his shoulder; glances over it and freaks out]  
Fat Buu: Loud man call Buu?  
Vegeta: AHH!!! [zips behind Son] (points to Chu) YOU called him here, DIDN'T YOU!  
Chuquita: What? NO!  
Goku: I called Chubby-Buu here Veggie.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at Goku) Youuuu, BAKAYARO!!! WHAT THE HECK IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!!!!  
Goku: (happily) Lotsa happy chibi fusion-babies who love me very much.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...NO.  
Goku: (pouts) But Veh-GEE!  
Vegeta: NO!  
Fat Buu: (to Chu) They going to fight or is Buu going to eat them? Buu HUNGRY.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (laughs nervously) Uhhh, go talk to Son-san. He'll tell you.  
Fat Buu: (pokes Son) Buu eat you now?  
Goku: (holds up one finger) Hold on one second oh-kay? (whispers to him) I'm talking to Ji-chan's Mommy.  
Fat Buu: (confused) Ohhhh, what Buu do till then?  
Chuquita: [holds up a bucket of candy] Leftover halloween candy.  
Fat Buu: YAY! [starts stuffing his face]  
Goku: (clasps his hands together) Please Veggie?  
Vegeta: I SAID NO! ARE YOU INSANE! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE "FUSION BABIES" THAN THE TWO I SO STUPIDLY AGREED TO CREATE IN THE  
FIRST PLACE.  
Goku: (sniffles) But Veggie they'd love you so much. (perks up) And you could order THEM around so you'd still kinda have  
half-peasants and I can be the princess.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Ahh, alterior motives...NO!  
Goku: (pouts) Awww.  
Vegeta: And take that sickening princess costume off! YOU'RE MY PEASANT!  
Goku: If I get rid of my princess costume will you help me make 10 more fusion babies for me to hug and love and take care  
of?  
Vegeta: NO WAY!  
Goku: 8 fusion babies?  
Vegeta: NO!!!  
Goku: ...5?  
Vegeta: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY NO!  
Goku: 3? (grins)  
Vegeta: Actually it's been 6 times so far.  
Goku: (plops a portara in Veggie's hand) (chirps) 6 works for me!  
Vegeta: What? NO! NO MORE "FUSION BABIES"!! THERE'S VEJITTO, THERE'S GOGETA! IF WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SIX ADDITIONAL  
FUSION BABIES OUR CREATOR WOULD HAVE MADE IT SO!!! BUT HE DIDN'T, DID HE KAKARROTTO!!!  
Goku: (sadly) No...  
Chuquita: Actually Vejitto wasn't orignally supposed to be born in the first place. Toriyama wanted to end the show with  
Gohan beating Buu (w/out absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo) but the original fans in Japan wanted Goku to save the day instead;  
and I completely agree with them, I like Goku better than Gohan; so Toriyama decided to do the whole "Dai Kaioshin gives Son  
his life and the portara and sends him back and he meets up with Veggie and they save the day" thing.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Really?  
Goku: (sniffles) Me-n-Veggie almost never got our Ji-chan.  
Vegeta: (groans) So close, yet so far...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (confused) I can understand why I came back, but why did little Veggie return?  
Chuquita: So you'd have someone to fuse with other than Gohan (who got absorbed) and Tenshinhan (who got knocked unconsious).  
They show your imagination as to what fusing with Dende or Hercule would look like and.... (cringes) it's not that pretty.  
Especially since you're only allowed to use the portara once in your life and have only one fusion partner.  
Vegeta: HA! SEE THAT KAKARROTTO! "USE THE PORTARA ONCE IN YOUR LIFE"!! THAT'S IT! Your plan has been FOILED.  
Fat Buu: Buu out of candy! [zaps several staff members into pastries] Cake for Buu! [runs off to eat them]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Listen you better tell him to leave or else we're all gonna end up as FOOD.  
Goku: (Mr. Point out) But if me-n-Veggie were able to unfuse ourselves from inside Buu we should be able to do it again and  
again, right?  
Chuquita: (nods) I guess that makes sense.  
Goku: (cheers) YAY! Here Veggie! [holds out portara]  
Vegeta: STOP IT!!  
Chuquita: (sighs) He won't let you Son.  
Goku: (pouts) But I want my little fusion babies...  
Vegeta: WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!! (snorts) Besides, you still have that little you-clone Onna gave birth to and trained  
while you were in other world.  
Goku: Yeah....but my fusion babies with Veggie grow up more like me than the babies I have with Chi-chan.  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! GOHAN AND GOTEN LOOK MUCH MORE LIKE YOU THAN ONNA! THEY EVEN SHARE A SIMILAR ANNOYING  
SQUEAKY VOICE!!  
Goku: (looking at the floor) They don't really act like me though... (perks up) But Ji-chan and Goggie DO!  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Of course they do THEY'RE BOTH FULL-BLOODED SAIYAJINS! THEY HAVE NO ONNA-GENES TO TAINT THEIR LOVE  
OF FIGHTING!!!  
Goku: And that's why I wanna make them some more brothers and sisters.  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto there's no possible way we could make SISTERS for them if we TRIED!  
Goku: (happily) ...let's try anyway! Put yours on!  
Vegeta: I SAID NO!!!  
Goku: (sniffles) (sadly waddles off-stage) I'm going to go change out of my pretty oujo costume and CRY INTO IT... (sobs)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) I suppose it's better this way, if you two fused too many times with the earrings you're libel to  
come out of one of the fusions with your dna all mixed up.  
Vegeta: (imagines himself with Son's hair and shivers) Blehhh, good point.  
Fat Buu: (w/chocolate all over his face) BUU STILL HUNGRY! FEED BUU NOW!!!  
[Veggie & Chu sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: Is it just me or does he look a little drunk?  
Chuquita: Oddly enough I think you're right.  
Fat Buu: (grins evilly at Veggie) You look like you make good cotton candy.  
Vegeta: (eyes-widen) (freaked out) KAKARROTTO!!!  
[no response]  
Vegeta: KAKARROTTO COME BACK!! REALLY!!!  
Fat Buu: Buu turn little saiya-jin into cotton candy! [prepares to zap Veggie]  
Vegeta: KAKARROTTOOOO!!  
Chuquita: [rips out her Big Book of Author Spells and rapidly flips through the book] ...AH-HA! [zaps Buu, causing him to  
disappear] *Whew*!  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) (confused) WHAT'D YOU DO!?  
Chuquita: I sent him to the Arctic.  
Vegeta: ...why?  
Chuquita: It was the first "send something somewhere else" spell I saw.  
Vegeta: So...you've just unleashed Fat Buu on everyone and everything living in the Arctic.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Yeah, pretty much. (perks up) But don't worry, I'm sure he'll freeze before he can seriously injure  
anyone.  
Vegeta: Whatever you say Chu.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) See you in Part 4 of "Eye Spy!" everybody! We'll find out if Chi-Chi can avoid being hit by the  
Veggie-ghosts.  
Vegeta: (evil, eager grin) AND what Kakarrotto's last costume is going to be.  
Chuquita: (waves) Bye for now!  
Vegeta: We'll see you later, Earthlings. 


	4. Attack of the Veggie ghosts l the bet l ...

5:00 PM 11/7/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ  
"I hope you brought a little insurance along, but knowing you Goku, you probably don't know what that word means." -Super Buu  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 of "Eye Spy!" I'm back, Buu's gone, and Veggie's waiting for Son-kun to return in his final  
"Halloween" costume.  
Vegeta: [sitting on the edge of the stage; eyes dead-locked on the dressing room door] (blandly) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know you could come back over here and just sit down to wait for him.  
Vegeta: (not paying attention) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: (groans) Vedge, this mini-section is gonna get pretty dull with you just sitting over there going "uh-huh". Don't  
you think?  
Vegeta: Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: Ugh. [smacks her head down onto the desk] Oh well. (to Veggie) I saw Vejitto's birthday episode today.  
Vegeta: (now holding up a large pair of goggles and still staring at the dressing room door) Hah, RE-saw it.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yeahhh... (perks up) You know the one I downloaded must've been the "uncut" version because the one  
that aired today cut out some of the dialog.  
Vegeta: (glances over at her quickly) Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, in the dub I downloaded a while ago they called Hercule by his sub name and also cut part of something  
Son-san was saying to you.  
Vegeta: Kakay? [turns back to his binoculars]  
Chuquita: ....yes. "Kakay". In the one I downloaded he says "they're trapped inside him; they can't even die!". They cut out  
that last part. But I guess I can understand that. It even sounds a little creepy to me. (shivers) I think something like  
that happened in a Yu Yu Hakusho episode I saw once. (grins at Veggie) You know the only reason I started watching that show  
is cuz it has the same voice people who do your dub Vedge? It's kinda fun listening to the characters and then pointing to  
one of them and saying; "Hey, that's Dende"; or "Hey he sounds just like Goku".  
Vegeta: Good for you (watching through the binoculars even more closely)  
Chuquita: (grumbles) You're not listening to a word I said, are you Veggie?  
Vegeta: (snickers) Nope.  
Chuquita: You know your dub voice does a main character on that show; "Kuwabara". I like him but man he's butt ugly.  
(chuckles) Heh-heh-heh.  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Unlike the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI; _ME_; who happens to be VERY attractive.  
Chuquita: HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (falls out of her chair laughing at him)  
Vegeta: (glares at her) THAT'S RIGHT, YUK IT UP OVER THERE! HAVE YOUR "FUN"! IF WE WERE ON BEJITO-SEI THE PEASANTS WOULD BE  
GROVELING OUTSIDE THE CASTLE READY TO GIVE THEIR OWN LIVES FOR A GLIMPSE OF MY PERSONAL BEAUTY!  
Chuquita: (laughs so hard she almost runs out of oxygen and nearly faints)  
Vegeta: (snorts at her, then smirks at the dressing room door) Well at least _I_ still think I'm beautiful. Kakay thinks I'm  
beautiful too you know.  
Chuquita: (skeptical) Only in your dreams, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (snaps at her) SHUDDUP!!! [feels a tap on his shoulder] (still staring through his binoculars) Cut that out, Chu!  
Chuquita: That's not me, that's Son-kun.  
Vegeta: Son-ku-- [turns around to see Goku grinning at him wearing the veggie-training-suit Bulma gave him during his  
training against Cell along with what looks like Piccolo's puffy white neck gear, shoulder armor, and cape; Piccolo sits in  
the audiance sans those items of clothing with an annoyed look on his face] (drooling slightly) ...whoa.  
Chuquita: (to Son) What are you supposed to be?  
Goku: (happily) I'm Veggie's bodyguard!  
Vegeta: (face bursts into a bright red glow) (turns away) Ohhhhhh...  
Goku: (conserned) You oh-kay little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (chuckles nervous) Heh-heh, my "bodyguard", heh-heh...  
Goku: (grins) [bends down to Veggie's height] How about I guard my little Veggie's body with a big 'ol BUDDY HUG!  
Vegeta: (yelps) NO! Nuh-no-no-no NO!!  
Goku: (hugs him anyway) AwwWWWWWwww, Veggie so soft... [hugs tighter] No one will hurt little Veggie while I'M around!  
Vegeta: (dazed & dreamily) Ahhh, really Kakay-chan?  
Goku: Mmm-hmm! (nods) Because till the end of this chapter I am your bodyguard and I will make it my temporary sworn duty to  
guard your little body!  
Vegeta: (smirks) That's nice to know.  
Chuquita: Son-kun did you know today is Vejitto's birthday?  
Goku: ... (breaks into a grin) OH YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JI-CHAN!  
Chuquita: The dub is calling him Vegito though.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, I originally called him Vegetto myself but since I eventually would've confused his and Veggie's name by  
accident I gave him the ji so his name'd look more individual.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Hey little Veggie did you know that both our fusion babies share the GEE sound in the middle of their name  
just like your name does.  
Vegeta: (curious mumbles the two names to himself) GoGEEta, VeGEEtto....Kakarrotto is CORRECT?! (gawks) The world must be  
ending...  
Goku: It better not; (grins proudly) _I_ still have a little ouji to save!! [hugs Veggie again]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh, that you do.  
Chuquita: Is it just me or did today's episode sound like something out of a cheesy soap opera?  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh God why do I have the feeling that line will lead to me getting humiliated...again.  
Goku: (hugs tighter) Better?  
Vegeta: (big dreamy grin) Betterrrr...  
Goku: You may continue Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: Sure! Listen to this mini-parody story using some of the same things from today's episode:  
Mini-Parody: Girl: Oh it seems like forever but I'm over the nightmare of the past and I've finally returned to my hometown  
to start anew and take my obstacles HEAD ON!  
[Chu, Veggie, & Son are watching the mini-movie on an overhead project; Chu & Son eating popcorn. Veggie slaps himself on  
the forehead]  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh GOD I can just see where THIS is going...  
[back to mini-movie]  
Boy: (runs up to her) (happily) Oh Girl it's you, I could just feel it.  
Girl: (shocked and disgusted) YOU? What are YOU doing here Boy!  
[back to the gang]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Not very good with making up character names, are you Chu?  
Chuquita: Oh hush up!  
Goku: Yeah Veggie I wanna watch the movie!  
[B.T.M.M]  
Boy: (to Girl) Look what I've got for you? [holds out a jewelry case containing some earrings]  
Girl: (angrily) Get out of my sight! I hate you, I never want to see you again you JERK!  
Boy: Girl, all of our friends have been killed by a mass murderer, you're the only one I have left. Please take them as a  
gift.  
Girl: NO! I'm not speaking to you.  
Murderer: [from behind them; holding a bazooka] HAHAHA! I'm going to kill you both.  
Boy: (to Girl) I bet if we work together we could find a way to stop him before he kills anybody else.  
Girl: (stubbornly) I'm not helping YOU you cheat!  
Boy: Cheat?  
Girl: (mock-laugh) HA! You don't think I know what you did while I was out of town! You said we were partners and then I  
leave and you cheated on me with that blonde woman!  
Boy: (begging for forgiveness) It's not what it looked like! I was just showing her around town. She was my friend's sister  
and she was only going to be here for a short while.  
Girl: I don't believe you! How can you stand there and act like it didn't matter! You lied to me! You made me think I could,  
*sob* trust you! (angrily) Well I'll teach you! I'll find a way to get rid of this guy all by myself!  
[sudden ki blast comes out of nowhere and fries the projector]  
[Son & Chu glance to their right]  
Vegeta: (glaring at them both and looking very P.Oed) ...  
Goku: (sniffles) Aww, I didn't get to see the ending.  
Chuquita: (slighly ticked) Yeah Vedge, what's the matter? Too many parallels to the episode?  
Vegeta: (growls) Grrrrrrrrrrr...  
Goku: (stuffs a handful of popcorn in Veggie's mouth, temporarily confusing him) (grins) HEEeeee... Ready to introduce the  
last chapter, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Gladly. (nods) Here's Part 4 everybody!  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the direct  
path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is she  
right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) (to Chu) YOU..MADE..ME...THE GIRL!!!  
Chuquita: So? It fit better this way. It's not like it actually WAS you, Son-san, and Buu in that movie.  
Goku: (cheerfully) Yeah little Veggie, lighten up!  
Vegeta: (angrily) BUT SHE MADE ME THE GIRL!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " several of the ghosts laughed as they sped toward Chi-Chi, who quickly ducked just in time. The  
veggie-ghosts screeched to a halt before they could hit the wall infront of them and sighed with relief.  
" Veggie do you really think this is such a good idea? " Goku said, worried, " Chi-chan could MASSACARE those poor  
little veggie-ghosts!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's not the "veggie-ghosts" you should be worried about Kakarrotto. Besides they blow up on  
impact. "  
Goku's face paled, " BLOW UP!! Buh-buh-buh-buh they're so...cuuuuuuuute. " he whined sadly as he watched a couple of  
the veggie-ghosts circle over Chi-Chi's head, giggling, " ...I-WANNA-HUG-ONE!!! " Goku reached out in the veggie-ghosts  
general direction.  
" No you DON'T! " Vegeta snapped at him, " It's not going to glow bright red like I do!! It's going to explode in  
your arms into a billion little PIECES!! "  
" Not if I hug it real gentle-like. " Goku said hopefully, then giggled, " I bet they coo when you hug 'um. "  
Vegeta shook his head, a light red blush on his face, " Where have you BEEN? " he asked flatly.  
" In Veggie-dreamland??? "  
" ...close enough. " the ouji sighed, then smirked at Chi-Chi, who was just barely avoiding the attacks unleashed on  
her by the ghosts, " HEY ONNA! CARE TO MAKE A WAGER ON THIS FIGHT? " he called out to her.  
" FOR WHAT? " she growled, shouting back.  
" YOU MANAGE TO DODGE ALL THOSE "VEGGIE-GHOSTS" AND GET THEM TO EXPLODE ONTO SOMETHING ELSE AND I'LL LET YOU TAKE  
KAKARROTTO BACK WITH YOU! YOU GET HIT; I KEEP HIM TILL THE DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING!! " Vegeta said loudly.  
" I'm being GAMBLED over? " Goku sweatdropped.  
" That's no, *dodge* fair Ouji! " Chi-Chi said, bending over as a veggie-ghost zoomed past her, " I can't see them! "  
" You can SENSE them. " Vegeta pointed out, " And you only said it's "no fair" because you know you can't win. " he  
snickered.  
" WHY YOU-- " Chi-Chi clenched her fingers.  
" YAH-HA! " a veggie-ghost cheered excitedly as hurtled downward at her head.  
" AHH! " Chi-Chi yelped, then fell down in the process.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA!! " the veggie-ghost laughed maniacally. His eyes widened as he realized he was heading straight for  
the floor, " Uh-oh...II! " he yelped as his fists hit the ground and caused him to explode.  
" Kuso! " Vegeta snapped his fingers in agitation, " ALRIGHT YOU MINIATURE HALF-WITS! NONE OF YOU ATTACK LIKE THAT!!  
I WANT YOU TO HIT ONNA FROM ALL SIDES! GOT IT! "  
" Yes sir! " the veggie-ghosts nodded obediently and formed a huttle to create a plan of attack.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta smirked, then glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was now looking around in a very paranoid manner,  
" Heh-heh-heh, baka Onna. "  
" *sniffle* He's...GONE... "  
The little ouji looked up to see Goku on the verge of tears, " What are you talking about? "  
" THE LITTLE VEGGIE-GHOST JUST _DIED_!!!! " he wailed, pointing to the smouldering spot on the kitchen floor, " HE  
WAS SO LITTLE WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE VEGGIE!! WHYYYYY-HYY-HYYYYYYY!!!! " Goku sobbed into Vegeta's shouler. The ouji cocked an  
eyebrow at him.  
" Kakarrotto that's the point, that's why it's called the "super ghost kamikaze attack". They die after they hit and  
blow up something. " Vegeta tried to explain without turning bright red in the face.  
" But it was SO CUTE-- "  
" Yeah..well...there's 11 more of them over there, not ALL is lost. " Vegeta pointed to the huddled veggie-ghosts.  
Goku instantly brightened up, " That's right! There's still a whole big group of 'um! " he grinned excitedly, then  
began to eagerly tip-toe towards the group. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Oh-kay so you two go around from the left and I'll attack with him from the side and I want the rest of you to  
circle around from the mid-section and attack. " one of the veggie-ghosts explained to the others. Goku stared at the large  
group of little veggie-ghosts in awe, then grabbed a random one and lightly held it, causing the rest of the group to turn to  
him.  
" Hello there lil guy. " the larger saiyajin said sweetly. The veggie-ghost just stared up at him. Goku grinned and  
started to softly tickle it's belly.  
" Heeheeheeheeheehee! " the veggie-ghost laughed happily, " Hahahahahaha! "  
The other veggie-ghosts slowly hovered closer to Goku with curious looks on their faces. They all smiled at him.  
" Yeah you like that don't you cutie. " Goku tickled it a little harder.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " the veggie-ghost was now laughing quite loudly, then suddenly began to glow and instantly froze  
and waved a pathetic goodbye, " Bye-bye. "  
" *BOOM*!! " the ghost exploded in Goku's arms. The rest of the veggie-ghosts instantly shrieked in terror and backed  
away from him.  
" There goes another one. " Vegeta groaned, staring at the now soot-covered peasant.  
Goku stared at his hands in shock, " I, I, I, I, " his eyes began to water again, " WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! VEGGIE  
I KILLED HIM!!!!!! I MURDERED HIM VEGGIE IT'S NOT FAIR HE WAS STARTING TO REALLY LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " Goku sobbed  
, turning to the ouji.  
" That's because they're not made to be TICKLED, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" ....I know.. " Goku dried his eyes, then burst into tears again, " VEGGIE HUG ME!!!! " he wailed, latching onto the  
little ouji and holding on for dear life, " OH VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE!!! "  
" Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red and a small trail of drool began to drip  
out of the side of his mouth.  
The veggie-ghosts all cocked their heads.  
" What was that about? " one of them asked.  
" I dunno. "  
" NEW PLAN! " the leader pointed his fist in the air. The group returned to their huddle.  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was still wandering about the room in what now seemed like a deep paranoia, " I'm not going to let  
you get me you twisted OUJI-CREATIONS!! "  
Several of the Veggie ghost slowly headed at her from different angles of the room.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " one of them snicker, then nodded to the others, who in turn all made a beeline for her,  
" GOODBYE LADY!!! " they all rushed towards her. Chi-Chi froze when she sensed the ki's not a foot away from her and lept up  
into the air. The veggie-ghosts shrieked and collided head-on, setting off a huge explosion that totaled the bottom half of  
that side of the room.  
" HA! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTERS! " Chi-Chi laughed at them even though they were no longer in existance.  
Vegeta cursed under his breath, " LOOKS LIKE I WIN AFTER ALL OUJI! HAHA! " she grinned in victory, then yelped as she felt  
something latch around her neck.  
The little veggie-ghost grinned cheesily at her, " HELLO!! " it chirped.  
" Oh...no... " Chi-Chi felt her eyelid flinch, then screamed as the veggie-ghost exploded, leaving her covered in a  
thick layer of soot.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THERE'RE ALL DEAD!! " Goku fell to the floor, sobbing and finally breaking the  
silence, " THEY NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO TRUELY _LIVE_!!! "  
" I...won. HAHA! I WON, ONNA! " Vegeta laughed, pointing at her, " YOU GOT HIT! I WIN KAKAY TILL THE DAY AFTER  
THANKSGIVING AND _YOU_ ARE PERMANENTLY BLINDED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! "  
" NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M AGREEING TO LETTING YOU KEEP MY GO-CHAN LOCKED AWAY YOUR OUJI-JAIL TILL AFTER THANKSGIVING!!  
YOU'LL MANIUPLATE HIS MIND INTO THINKING HORRIBLE THINGS AND--what did you just say about me? " Chi-Chi paused from her  
current rant.  
" You're PERMANENTLY _BLIND_. " Vegeta smirked evilly.  
" ... " Chi-Chi suddenly felt sick to her stomach, " WHAT?! THAT'S A, THAT'S A LIE OUJI! "  
" Kakay? " Vegeta turned to Goku, who bit his lip uneasily.  
" Veggie's telling the truth Chi-chan. When you were upstairs earlier and I was talking to Dr. Briefs and Bulma they  
said that you're eyes are damaged beyond repair and there's probably no chance of you getting your eyesight back ever again."  
he squeaked out, " I'm so sorry I should've told you before but I just couldn't break your heart like that Chi-chan please  
forgive me!! "  
" ... "  
" Chi-chan? " Goku said cautiously.  
" *THUMP*! " Chi-Chi fell back and fainted onto the floor.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku gasped, running over to her, " Veggie I, I better teleport her home. "  
" Alright, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded.  
" I'll--I'll be right back though, oh-kay? So, so don't finish our buddy-cake without me. " Goku smiled weakly at the  
prince, then picked up Chi-Chi and teleported out of the room and came back within 30 seconds to see Vegeta now sitting on a  
chair staring at the cake in the oven. Goku smiled and pulled up a chair next to him.  
" So? " the larger saiyajin said, now back to his cheerful self, " Whatcha doing? "  
" Do you know how tempting it would be for me to just reach inside this oven and pull a chunk off the cake and eat it  
myself? " Vegeta said, his eyes dead-locked on the baking pastry.  
" Yeah, " Goku grinned widely, relating to him, " When it's still partially cooked yet still kinda gooey and smushy."  
Vegeta nodded with a smile on his face, " And then when you DO take some somebody always yells at you that the cake is for  
the whole family and you'll get your share when its done cooking. "  
" We won't have to do that this time. There's only two of us. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together.  
" YEAH! ME-N-VEGGIE! BAKING GOODIES AND THEN STUFFING OUR FACES WITH 'UM! " Goku cheered.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Help me find the icing? "  
" SURE! "  
  
  
" Ohhhhh. OHHHHHHH.. " Chi-Chi groaned, finally beginning to wake up from her most recent fainting spell.  
" Kaasan? Are you awake? " a familiar, concerned voice said, shaking her.  
" Huh? Guh--Gohan? " Chi-Chi opened her eyes, then sat up and shrieked, " GOHAN, WHERE IS HE? "  
" Where's who? "  
" YOU KNOW WHO! YOUR TOUSSAN!!! AND WHERE AM I?! " she demanded.  
" You're at home in your room. Toussan brought you here about an hour ago. He was here just long enough to tell us  
you fainted and lost a bet and he'd be home the day after thanksgiving and he left. " Gohan tried to explain.  
" Oh my God HE WENT BACK TO THAT OUJI'S HOUSE!!! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" Yeah...sort of. " Gohan said uneasily.  
" I CAN'T LET HIM GET SUCKED INTO THAT EVIL OUJI'S EVIL LITTLE WORLD!! " Chi-Chi panicked, then glared and grabbed  
Gohan by the collar, " WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET SUCKED INTO THAT EVIL OUJI'S EVIL LITTLE WORLD!! YOU'RE MY PRIZED GENIUS CHILD  
!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OFF THINKING OF WAYS TO _PREVENT_ THIS SORT OF THING FROM HAPPENING! NOT JUST SITTING AROUND WHILE  
MY GO-CHAN TELEPORTS HIMSELF BACK INTO THAT OUJI'S PRIVATE OUJI-FIED "SLICE OF HEAVEN"!!! "  
" --umm, speaking of slices he DID leave us some pie before he went back. " Gohan squeaked out nervously.  
" AND HOW IS _PIE_ SUPPOSED TO HELP ME SAVE MY BABY WHEN I'VE JUST BEEN SENT BACK TO STAGE ONE BY HIM HIMSELF!!! "  
she screamed in Gohan's face.  
" Mommy Mommy! Come see the couch we fixed it all up nice-n-new! " Goten said happily, dashing into the room.  
Chi-Chi froze, " "See"? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
she burst into tears, " OH MY POOR BABIES! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! " she sobbed, letting go of Gohan's collar  
and hugging him instead, deeply confusion him.  
" What do you mean Mommy? " Goten asked.  
" GO-CHAN TOLD ME THAT THE DOCTOR THE DAMAGE DONE TO MY EYES IS IRREVERSIBLE AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN!! "  
Both boys froze.  
" That--that can't be TRUE, can it? " Gohan asked her, stunned.  
" Yes Gohan it is. " Chi-Chi sniffled.  
" Wow, I guess that means we just reapolstered the couch for nothing, huh? " Goten laughed, then stopped after his  
brother sent him an angry look.  
" I'm sure we could find SOME way to bring your eyesight back Kaasan. " Gohan said hopefully, " HEY! Maybe use the  
dragonballs! We could ask Shenlong to fix your eyes! "  
" Even if he COULD we'd have to wait a whole year! That evil little ouji just made his stupid  
"servant-maid/immortality" wishes not even a MONTH ago! " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Poor Mommy, she's blind and can't see and Toussan and Uncle Veggie are temporarily immortal! " Goten exclaimed.  
Chi-Chi's jaw hung open, " Oh my God he's right. " she began to panic again.  
" Ka--Kaasan calm down. It's gonna be oh-kay. I promise. " Gohan clasped his hands together.  
" GOTEN'S ABSOLUTELY RIIIIIHIIIIIIHIIIIIIGHT!!! " Chi-Chi said, terrified, " I'm going to die BLIND AND OLD AND ALONE  
WHILE THAT OUJI HAS HIS WAY WITH MY SWEET GO-CHAN!!! "  
" Kaasan, he won't have "his way" with Otoussan as long as I'M around. " Gohan said determindly. Chi-Chi smiled at  
him with admiration.  
" Oh Gohan-chan! I KNEW you'd come through for you mother! You and Goten always have! OH I've got it! " an idea  
suddenly came to her, " You and your girlfriend could somehow beat the Ouji's head in and while he's half-dead find Go-chan  
and bring him back here where he'll be safe from all that is OUJI. "  
" Umm, Mom? " Gohan raised his hand uneasily.  
" Yes Gohan? "  
" Uhh, I really don't think trying to kill Vegeta is going to make Toussan want to come home any faster. "  
" Yeah he'll hate you forever if he knows you ordered big brother to KILL Uncle Veggie. " Goten chimed in.  
" ... " Chi-Chi bit her lip, " Ohh, you've got a point there. "  
" You don't really need to worry, I mean, if Toussan SAID he's coming home the day after Thanksgiving then there's  
really nothing to get frightened about. He gave you his word. " Gohan patted her shoulder.  
" Yeah he better not give that Ouji anything more than "words" I can tell you THAT much. " Chi-Chi said, disgusted,  
" YOU try listening to them talk to each other without being able to see them! It sounds like the Ouji's trying to get in  
his PANTS! "  
" ... " Gohan and Goten stared at her like she had just sprouted a third eye.  
" Uhh-- " Goten said, confused.  
" Mom, Vegeta's NOT trying to get in Toussan's pants. He just wants to completely enslave Toussan into a mind-numbed  
"servant-maid-hood". " Gohan cocked an eyebrow.  
" HA! You weren't there when we went over the BUMP! Or, or when he lied to me and said he was on "TOP"!! " Chi-Chi  
shouted.  
" ...bump? " Gohan scratched his head.  
" DON'T start. I'm not going to even GO into the "bump". " Chi-Chi said, disgusted, " AND DID YOU KNOW THAT OUJI'S  
LETTING GOKU COOK WITH HIM NOW! "  
" Well Kaasan you normally don't let Toussan anywhere near the kitchen so I guess it's kinda like a treat to him. "  
Gohan explained.  
" A TREAT? A _TREAT_?! THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S A _TREAT_ FOR IS THAT EVIL LITTLE MANIAC!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" So? " Gohan said, eager to change the subject, " How was Hiyah? Did he behave? "  
" DID he BEHAVE?! ARE YOU INSANE?! " Chi-Chi screamed, " HIGHWAY! 120MPH! VERY THIN LEASH!! " she ranted.  
" ... " Gohan instantly paled for even having mentioned it.  
Goten looked concerned, " Is Hiyah oh-kay? "  
" HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I LEFT HIM GUZZLING RANCH DRESSING IN A RESTURANT ABOUT 2 MILES AWAY FROM CAPSULE CORP! HE  
NEARLY KILLED ME! AND I BET IF THAT MONSTER HAD HAD THE CHANCE HE WOULD TOO! " Chi-Chi yelled angrily. Gohan groaned, feeling  
a headache coming on, " Picture this! Hiyah's dragging me along at already-light-speed when all of a sudden he spots this  
highway and decides to race, YES, "race" the CARS! Naturally that wimpy leash I was holding broke under his speed and I go  
flying off face-first into this huge moving truck's BUMPER! "  
Goten cringed and Gohan looked visibly ill--from the thought of what was going to happen to him after his mother  
finished telling her horror story.  
" So THEN I have to pick all these nasty FLIES off of me, right? Well at this point I was pretty ticked off so I  
climbed over the driver's side door, PUNCHED OUT that fat guy driving the stupid thing, and started to race after that purple  
freak of nature!!! " she laughed maniacally, " Then I whipped out my half of the leash and lassoed the thing--- "  
" --that's-enough-for-today-Mom. " Gohan said quickly, sitting her back down. A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his  
head, " I think you should get some more rest. It'll help you calm down; and I'll get you some tea or hot cocoa or something  
also. " he nodded.  
" Alright, that would be nice. " Chi-Chi smiled, calming down, " And the phone too. "  
" Huh? " he blinked, now in the hallway.  
" I'd like you to bring me the phone also. I want to make a call. " she smirked ever-so-lightly.  
" A..phone. Right. " Gohan gulped uneasily, " Whatever you say... "  
  
  
" Mmmm, it smells so yummy! " Goku said happily. The two saiyajins were gleefully staring at the soon-to-be-covered-  
-in-icing cake.  
" Yes, I have to say I've really outdone myself this time! " Vegeta grinned, " You have the icing for this little  
treat, right Kakarrotto? "  
" Uh-huh! " the larger saiyajin nodded, pulling out three tubs of icing; strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla,  
" Hee-hee; neapolitan. "  
" What's the vanilla for? " the ouji asked.  
" Chi-chan likes vanilla. " Goku replied, cocking his head.  
Vegeta instantly raised a finger and sent a ki blast at that particular can of pudding, frying it to a crisp.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Oh...kay? " he looked downward, " Little Veggie that wasn't very nice! "  
" Well this cake isn't FOR Onna and SHE'S never been very "nice" to us ANYWAY! " Vegeta snorted, then smirked at Goku  
, " But you know who HAS been nice to us Kaka-chan? "  
" Who Veggie? " Goku asked impishly.  
" This cake. " Vegeta pointed to it, " And since it's being such a nice cake I think we should reward it with a  
little icing. " he opened the top to the strawberry icing container, " Don't you think? "  
Goku grinned widely, opening the top to the chocolate one, " I'm way ahead of you little buddy! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
" Aw COME ON! " Vegeta snapped at the annoyance, " Of all the times to call here! "  
" Let it ring little Veggie, that's what I'd do. " Goku scooped a spoonful of icing out and gulped it down off the  
spoon.  
" *sigh*, we better go check it out anyway. Follow me. " Vegeta groaned, setting down the icing and waddling off down  
the hall in a slight depression. Goku giggled at the ouji's waddle and followed him by waddling down the hall in the same  
manner.  
" Heeheehee, I'm little Veggie! Heeheehee! " Goku covered his mouth to silence some of his giggles. Vegeta stopped  
waddling and glared at Goku from over his shoulder. Goku quickly looked away, whistling an innocent tune. Vegeta rolled his  
eyes and turned around, waddling again until he reached one of the many doors in the hallway. He opened it to reveal a large  
office. The phone was still ringing and the small ouji sat down in Bulma's office-chair next to the answering machine and yet  
another phone.  
Goku noticed a beanbag chair in the corner of the room and happily plopped himself down in it, " Heh-heh, beeeeeans &  
Veggies! "  
" Hello, you have reached the Capsule Corperation, extension 555-8346, if you wish to leave a message, please do so  
after the beep-- "  
" BEEP!! "  
" TRUNKS CUT THAT OUT I'M TRYING TO TAPE A RECORDING FOR THIS ANNOYING ANSWERING MACHI-- "  
" --*BEEP*!! " the actual beep of the machine cut Bulma's voice off. Vegeta snickered in amusement, then waited for  
a message.  
" Greetings, you little SICKO. I KNOW you're listening to me right now-- "  
" Onna. " Vegeta grimaced and folded his arms at the constrained anger on the other line.  
" You BETTER pick up this phone and talk Ouji! If you don't I SWEAR I'll send my Gohan-chan over there to kick your  
little a-- "  
" --Mom! Just let it go for now, you need your rest. " another voice whispered cautiously.  
" YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS GOHAN THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" But Veggie hasn't done anything bad yet. " Goku blinked, confused.  
" PICK UP THE STUPID PHONE OUJI!! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW! WHERE'S MY BABY!!! "  
Vegeta grumbled in anger, then smirked, grabbed the phone off the hook and fake-moaned, " OHHHH, KAKAY-CHAN! THAT  
FEELS *OHHH!!!* SOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoOoooooOOOOOO *UNGH* GOOD!!!!!!!! *click*! " Vegeta hung up the phone, then dusted his  
hands off and walked past Goku, snickering, " Heh-heh-heh, that'll get her asleep alright. Asleep and unconsious. "  
" ... " Goku just scratched his head while staring at the answering machine, confused, " I don't get it? "  
" Eh, forget about it Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shrugged it off, " Now let's go back to finishing that cake before it  
cools off and we end up having to microwave and then it'll taste all mushy and disgusting. "  
" Good point Veggie! " Goku agreed, then waved his fist in the air, " ICING A-WAY!! "  
  
  
" o_O ... "  
" Kaasan? "  
" O_o ... "  
" Kaasan? " Gohan said nervously, waving his hand infront of Chi-Chi's froze, blood-drained face, " Puh--please be  
alive. " he shivered, frightened, then wailed, hugging her, " OH KAASAN WHAT DID HE _DO_ TO YOU!!! "  
" Ah-ha, haha, hahahaha, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Chi-Chi began to laugh psychotically, " AHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAha..haha.....ha....*thump*! " she finished with a weak laugh, then suddenly fainted.  
" OH MY GOD! KAASAN!!! " Gohan shrieked, quickly grabbing her wrist and checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief  
to hear her heart still beating, " Ohh, boy that was a CLOSE one. "  
  
  
" We DID IT! Our "buddy-cake" is FINISHED! " Goku cheered, clasping his hands together. The cake sat infront of them,  
half iced with chocolate, half with strawberry. It was cut straight down the middle.  
" Mmm, looks good enough to eat RIGHT NOW. " Vegeta grinned at the cake, then paused as Goku dipped his finger on the  
top of the cake and drew a little heart on the middle of it, smushing the two icings together in that particular space.  
" THERE, _NOW_ it's ready to eat! " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly.  
" ...K... " the smaller one's face glowed bright red, " LET'S EAT! "  
" YAY! "  
The cake was devoured within the next 5 minutes.  
" Ahhh, that was GOOD CAKE, Veggie. " Goku sat back in his chair, patting his stomach.  
" Yes, it was. " Vegeta said pleasantly, patting his equally large tummy, " However *urp* we have a LONG way to go if  
we're going to be preparing Thanksgiving dinner for ALL of those rabid Earth-mongrels you associate with. "  
" Little Veggie says we still have work to do? " Goku pouted.  
" Unfortunately, yes. " the ouji groaned.  
" Well how much do we have done already? " Goku asked him.  
" NONE. I just spent all those pastries I made this morning on YOU. " Vegeta felt a tinge of anger.  
" Oh...sorry little Veggie. " Goku said sadly, " But if it makes you feel any better they were really good  
pastries. "  
Vegeta smiled.  
" And, and I bet if we worked together that with our speed and super-powers we could make enough food for EVERYBODY  
to have PLENTY to eat on Thanksgiving BY Thanksgiving. " Goku said, determined. He turned to Vegeta, " What do you say  
Veggie? "  
" I say....alright. " Vegeta shrugged, smirking.  
" YEAH!! ME-N-VEGGIE MAKIN FOOD! " Goku cheered, hugging the ouji, " This is going to be the BEST Thanksgiving day  
EVER, little Veggie 'o mine! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh.... " Vegeta grinned goofily, his face glowing bright red, " Mine too... "  
  
  
  
THANKSGIVING DAY...  
  
" I'm NOT moving... "  
" You have to Mom! "  
" Yeah Mommy everyone's waiting just for you! " Goten pouted; both he and Gohan were dressed and ready to leave.  
Hiyah stood behind them wearing a turkey suit and wildly glancing about the room in search of something to chew and  
destroy.  
" I can't do it...I make Thanksgiving meals EVERY YEAR; and now it's that OUJI doing it instead because _I_ got  
hit by some attack that was MEANT for him from MY Go-chan who's now IN that evil little Ouji's clutches as his  
"assistant"! " Chi-Chi moaned pitifully, " It's not FAIR! "  
" Well it won't help you any to just stay under the covers depressed all day. " Gohan sighed, " You NEED to come  
with us. "  
" What if that Ouji POISONED some of that "food" he made! He'd KILL ME and make it look like an accident! I KNOW  
he could! He's SNEAKY that way... " Chi-Chi trailed off, poking her head out from under the blanket. Gohan sighed again.  
" This isn't really helping. "  
" YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!!! " she snapped at him, then went into an over-dramatic sob, " Oh Gohan now that  
that evil Ouji can offer FOOD to my Go-chan there's nothing I can give him that the Ouji CAN'T!!! "  
" *cough*cough* " Gohan let out two embarassed coughs.  
" ...oh yeah, that; BUT I MEAN THINGS _OTHER_ THAN JUST THAT!!! " Chi-Chi cried.  
" Maybe Toussan's gotten bored being Vegeta's assistant Kaasan. Ever think of that? " Gohan asked her curiously.  
" Yes, maybe he--he HAS gotten "bored" of playing with the Ouji. And his promise is for TOMMOROW; right? "  
Both boys nodded, then sweatdropped, realizing she couldn't see them; and both said 'yes' instead.  
" Alright then! " Chi-Chi said, sitting up, " Let's go snag your Toussan back boys! " she got out of bed, then  
narrowed her eyes, " He and that evil little Ouji have a LOT of explaining to do... "  
  
  
" *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG*!! "  
" CAN'T YOU RING THAT STUPID DOORBELL ANY FASTER! " Chi-Chi snapped, pushing Gohan out of the way and angrily  
knocking on the door, " OUJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOWWWWWWW!!!!! "  
Gohan and Goten sweatdropped; the trio, or quartet if you count Hiyah; were standing at the front door to Capsule  
Corp, " I *KNOCK* SAID *KNOCK* OPEN THIS *KNOCK* DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLAST OPEEEEEEEEEENN!!!!!! "  
" Uhh, Kaasan? " Gohan spoke up.  
" NOT NOW GOHAN! *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*!!! "  
" *A-hem*... "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped. The door had been open for the past 30 seconds and she was currently slamming her fist into  
Tenshinhan's bald head. She embrassingly felt around only to poke his third eye, humiliated. Chi-Chi bit her lip, " And  
that, boys, is how NOT to knock on a door when visiting a friend or neighbor. " she said to them, politely. The brohters  
both fell over, " MOVE TIEN!! " Chi-Chi pushed past him.  
" ... " Tenshinhan sweatdropped, " THAT'S RIGHT! JUST IGNORE THE BALD GUY! WHAT DOES HE CARE! HE HAS NO FEELINGS,  
RIGHT!!! " the man ranted angrily, then glared at Chaoutzu, who was feeding Dr. Brief's cat, " Come on Chaoutzu, we're  
eating out back. " Tenshinhan grumbled, stomping around to the backyard.  
Chaoutzu shrugged, tossed another cookie to the cat, and followed his friend outside.  
Gohan, Goten, and Hiyah slowly wandered inside, feeling awkward.  
" GOHAN! "  
" AHH! " he shrieked, then felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over to see Kuririn, " Oh, heh-heh, hi Kuririn. "  
Gohan said, nerve-shot.  
" You feeling oh-kay, bro? You look a little, uhh, what's the word? " Kuririn said, scratching his head.  
" Over-stressed? " Gohan gave him a nervous smile.  
" Yeah, that's it. So what's happening? "  
" Well, Kaasan is blind, Vegeta and Toussan are making Thanksgiving dinner, and Hiyah ate a traffic-light on the  
way here. " Gohan groaned.  
Kuririn glanced over at Hiyah, who's stomach was now lit up in three seperate circles of red, yellow, and green,  
" Yeah I thought that looked a little weird. "  
" Kaasan's blindess is driving me crazy. I swear she's more paranoid than she was BEFORE it happened. " Gohan  
sighed, " But from what Toussan told me it was basically her fault for running in to attack Vegeta with a club right  
in the middle of their sparring match. She got hit by a Taiyo-ken and it completely wiped out her eyes. " he groaned.  
Kuririn watched Chi-Chi walk into yet another wall, " Ahh, so that explains it. " he nodded, then pointed to the  
two very content saiyajin working in the kitchen, " And that would be... "  
" Kaasan lost a bet with Vegeta and he gets to keep Toussan till the end of tommorow. " Gohan said flatly.  
" Oh-kay...I guess that works. You know those two have been creeping me out all day. " Kuririn said as he and Gohan  
watched Goku hold a bowl still while Vegeta used a large wooden spoon to mix whatever was inside the bowl, " There--there  
hasn't been any TROUBLE going on at home the rest of us don't know about--is there Gohan? " he asked, concerned.  
" No more than usual. " Gohan grumbled, " AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ABOUT IT!? "  
" Well I figured you'd know...you know. "  
Gohan sighed, heading over to the table to relax. He just sat down when--  
" --GOHAN!! "  
" AHHHH!!! " he shrieked for the second time; this time it was Chi-Chi demanding his attention.  
" Gohan? "  
" Yes Mom? " Gohan responded, tired.  
" Who's here so far! TELL ME! "  
" Uhh, we just passed Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu; Kuririn's family is here, Hercule's family's here, Bulma's family's  
here, umm, you know basically everyone's already here with the exception of Piccolo. " Gohan said, looking around the room,  
" He'll probably be a little late. Piccolo-san's still a little shook up from the whole "fusion dance teacher" thing. "  
" *DING-DONG*! "  
" That'd be him! " Gohan smiled.  
" WE'LL GET IT WE'LL GET IT!! " Goten, who had somehow found and was now accompanied by Trunks, rushed to the door.  
" AHH! NO NO NO! " Gohan lept out of his seat and raced after them.  
Goten peeked out the window and grinned to see the tall namekian, " It's him alright! "  
" Well what do you say we give Piccolo a nice big Happy Thanksgiving "hello". " Trunks smirked.  
" Heh-heh, right! " Goten grinned back.  
" FUUUUUUU---- "  
" ---SION! "  
" HA!! "  
" NO DON'T! " Gohan screeched to a halt, only to see Gotenks grinning up at him.  
" Don't "what"? " the fusion replied.  
" ...do that. " Gohan said flatly, then yelped as Gotenks opened the front door.  
" Gohan? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow to see him standing a couple feet away from the door.  
" HI PICCOLO! " a shared voice said happily; a tug was felt on his cape and instantly turned a pale green. He looked  
down to see Gotenks waving at him, " Happy Thanksgiving, buddy! "  
" AHH! " Piccolo shrieked in shell-shocked horror; having several terrifying embarassing flashbacks flash before his  
eyes, " AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! "  
" Hahahahaha! " Gotenks laughed at the still "ahh"ing Namekian, " I'm hilarious! HAHAHA! "  
" *BONK*! "  
" OWW!!! " Gotenks said in unison, putting his hands ontop of his head. He looked up to see Bulma glaring down at  
him.  
" You KNOW better than to frighten guests, Trunks! You too Goten! You both know Piccolo's still getting over the  
whole "fusion-ha" thing! You both owe him an apology! " Bulma folded her arms.  
" *sigh* Sorry Piccolo. " Gotenks sighed, then wandered off to the table and sat down in Trunks seat, then placed  
Goten's yet-to-be filled with food plate ontop of Trunks's yet-to-be filled with food plate.  
" What was THAT for? " Bulma asked, " You only need ONE plate now that you're temporarily ONE person. " she took away  
the top plate.  
" HEY! NO FAIR! " Goten's voice solely protested.  
" Yeah! Just because we're both in the same body doesn't mean we still don't eat for two people!! " Trunks's voice  
was the only one to come out this time.  
" You'll get the second plate back when you're TWO PEOPLE again. " Bulma said shortly, " It serves you right. "  
" Ohhh.. " both boys groaned inwardly.  
" This is your fault Trunks! " Goten yelled at themself.  
" MY fault! What do you MY fault! You were the one who said "Ooh, let's go surprise Piccolo! There he is now!". "  
" Yeah, but YOU suggested the fusion thing! "  
" SO! "  
" SO! "  
Gohan seriously felt a bad headache coming on.  
Chi-Chi sat down grumpily, unawarily next to Majin Buu (the good, chubby one), " I can't believe this! That evil  
little Ouji's food even SMELLS better than MINE! "  
" Well he's working on about seven different dishes at a time, I'm not surprised. " Bulma said, then smirked, " If I  
had known Vegeta could cook BEFORE I would've set him to work at this kind of thing YEARS ago. " she grinned, " He makes  
UNBELIEVABLE chocolate pudding by the way-- "  
" --SHUDDUP!! " Chi-Chi snapped at her.  
" Hmmph, well EXCUSE me for caring. " Bulma snorted, then turned to talk to Yamcha instead.  
Majin Buu cocked his head at Chi-Chi, confused, " Why you over here? "  
" Because THE OUJI'S cooking for us today. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.  
" But he never makes food, loud lady makes food. Loud lady makes Buu good pie, yes yes! " the chubby creature rubbed  
his belly.  
" Well loud lady isn't MAKING Buu any pie today. " Chi-Chi said angrily, " The OUJI'S taking over cooking and baking  
for the holidays from now on. "  
" Ou-ji? " Buu blinked at Vegeta, who was setting something in a pot ontop of the stove, " Ouji's food smell funny to  
Buu. You make Buu pie now! " he smiled at her, zapping his plate into a pie tin and holding it out to Chi-Chi.  
" Errr, " Chi-Chi growled, " YOU BIG FAT BLOB I CAN'T MAKE YOU ANY PIE EVEN IF I WANTED TO BECAUSE I'M BLIND!!!! "  
she screamed bitterly in his face.  
" That's all? " Buu looked surprised, then grinned, " Buu can fix that easy! " he set the pie tin down and placed his  
hands over her eyes.  
" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT! "  
Buu's hands began to glow and Chi-Chi saw a sudden flash before her eyes. Buu removed his hands, then re-held the pie  
tin infront of her, " Now you see. Now you make Buu yummy pie! "  
" Uhh... " Chi-Chi blinked in shock, everything in the room was instantly visible to her again including the Ouji  
himself, who was currently trying to teach Goku how to use the electric egg beater.  
" ...and you see you just have to squeeze this little handle right here. " Vegeta smirked, grabbing ahold of the two  
handles on either side of the egg beater, causing the machine to whirr and beat the mixture in the bowl beneath it, " Here  
Kakay now I want you to try it. " Goku was standing behind him.  
" Little Veggie's kinda in the way. " the larger saiyajin said, confused.  
" Well why don't you just reach around me then and I'll place your peasant hands where they're supposed to be. "  
Vegeta calmly answered him.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, reaching his arms past Vegeta and towards the egg beater, " I got it---no, wait I don't  
got it. " he frowned, missing the spot by several inches.  
" Here, let me help you. " Vegeta said, then snickered a bit in Chi-Chi's direction, grabbed Goku's hands and pressed  
them against the egg beater handles, causing it to begin beating again, " There, how's that feel? " the ouji smirked.  
" Like I'm really accomplishing something little Veggie. " Goku grinned, his voice vibrating from the egg beater.  
" Oh you're accomplishing SOMETHING, Kakay. " Vegeta let out a little chuckle, then felt an icy stare glaring at him.  
He turned to his right, " Onna! How nice to SEE you again. I was just teaching Kakay how to use my new VIBRATER. " he  
boasted.  
" You can't full me Ouji that's an egg beater. " Chi-Chi said flatly, pointing to the object.  
Vegeta blinked at her for a moment, confused and surprised she knew what it was and where it was.  
" Mmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm!! " Goku giggled, still vibrating due to the egg beater still on. He had a light pink  
glow to his face.  
" GOKU LET GO OF THAT SMELLY EVIL CREATURE NOW!!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " YOU CAN'T HOLD HIS HANDS--EVER!!! "  
Goku pulled his hands out of Vegeta's grasp and backed away, " Sorry Chi-chan. " he said, deeply embarassed.  
" "SORRY"!? _I_ SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT'S SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU IN THE SORRY HANDS OF THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI!! " she  
grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off towards the dinner table where the majority of the rest of the group sat, " IF  
I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I WOULD'VE STARTED TO THINK YOU WERE ALMOST _ENJOYING_ THAT SICK LITTLE SENSATION FROM THAT STUPID  
KITCHEN APPLIANCE!!! " Chi-Chi sat him down in a chair. Goku looked at the floor, humiliated, " You are hereby BANNED from  
seeing that Ouji for the next 2 YEARS!!! "  
" WHAT?! " the larger saiyajin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, " Ch--Chi-CHAN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! " he  
pleaded.  
" You BET I could! And I just did! " she snapped at him.  
" But Chi-chaaaaan... " Goku's eyes began to water as he stared over at the smaller saiyajin, " No more Veggie for 2  
whole YEARS? That isn't faaaaaaaaaaaaair. "  
Vegeta teleported next to Goku and gave the larger saiyajin a hug, " Don't worry Kakay! Wild horses couldn't keep me  
away! After all, who are we to fight TRUE DESTINY!!! " he heroically shook his fist in the air. Goku sniffled a bit and  
smiled, " SEE that Onna, Kakay smiled for ME. "  
" You keep out of this OUJI. " Chi-Chi growled, poking her finger right between his eyes.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " How did you know I'm over here? "  
" BECAUSE I can SEE AGAIN, you little MORON! " she snarled, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the  
wall.  
" Chi-chan can see me? " Goku said brightly.  
" Yes Goku, "Chi-chan" can see you again. " Chi-Chi smiled back sweetly.  
" YAY! CHI-CHAN CAN SEE ME......wuh-oh... " his face flushed with embarassment, " Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. "  
Goku laughed nervously, putting his hand behind the back of his head, " How long have you been able to see again Chi-chan? "  
" No less than 5 minutes. " Chi-Chi replied, " Majin Buu healed me after he found out I was no longer able to make  
him his holiday pies...which reminds me. " she dropped Vegeta to the floor. The ouji hit the ground with a woof. Chi-Chi  
walked over to the other side of the table and took the pie tin, " Care to help me make a pie, Go-chan? " she asked Goku  
sweetly.  
" Pie-making-time-with-Chi-chan! " Goku cheered, hopping out of his chair and following her out to the kitchen,  
" Gee, Chi-chan's never asked me to help her bake before. " he said, impressed.  
" Well, there's a first time for everything. " Chi-Chi smiled, " And you know what Goku? I learned something today. "  
she said while glancing back at Vegeta, who was trying to get up from his spot on the floor, " I learned that I should TRUST  
you more-- "  
Goku's face once again flushed with embarassment.  
" --and that it's oh-kay to have you help me cook and bake food from time-to-time. AND that I now know that there's  
certain boundries between the relationship you have with your wife and the one you have with your "little buddy". " she  
explained, " There are just some things that you only do with me and some that you only do the Ouji, like sparring. "  
" Wow, Chi-chan is full of wisdom today! " Goku said happily.  
" Yes, yes I am. " she said proudly, getting out some flour for the pie.  
" Umm--Chi-chan? "  
" Yes Goku? "  
" If--if it's alright with you, I think I'd rather go eat with everyone else this time, I'm, uhh, kinda hungry. " he  
grinned cheesily.  
" Sure Go-chan. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Go chow down. "  
Goku turned in the direction of the table and walked back over to it, rubbing his hands, " I think I will. "  
" Hmm. " Chi-Chi said serenely, then began to kneed some dough.  
" And Veggie can come eat with me! " Goku squealed, grabbing the ouji's wrist and dashing back to the table.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then turned around and sped after him, " GOKU!! DROP THAT THING RIGHT NOW!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:32 AM 11/11/02  
THE END!  
Chuquita: And so it ends.  
Vegeta: (grins) If I didn't know any better I'd say I just won a small battle of the war there.  
Chuquita: Maybe you have, and maybe you have.  
Vegeta: ?? (cocks his head, confused)  
Goku: (happily) Confusing little Veggie is FUN!  
Chuquita: That it is.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes and grumbles)  
Chuquita: Well, since our Thanksgiving special is over that means we got about 3 things left in the End Corner to talk about  
before signing off. (looks at several little blue cards) First off is the next story. In which our little ouji here gets a  
taste of what it's like to be King.  
Vegeta: (cheers) WOO-HOO!... (pauses, blinks) Wait, how can I be King without anybody to crown me.  
Chuquita: That's where Son-kun comes in.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (glances over at Son, who's grinning mindlessly at Veggie) (in disbelief) HIM?!  
Goku: HEEEeeee...  
Vegeta: (to Chu) He can't CROWN me! He's a PEASANT! It wouldn't be LEGAL! My special King-ly powers wouldn't become active if  
I was crowned by a mere peasant such as Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (sniffles) "MERE PEASANT"?  
Vegeta: (freezes in place) (glowing bright red) Oh--puh-please don't do that, I, OOHHHHHHHHHH!!! (groans, turns his head the  
other way) (to Chu) IT JUST DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!  
Chuquita: (wise woman) Be patient small one for all shall be explained in the near future.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) By near future you mean not till the next story, right?  
Chuquita: (perks up) You betcha! Here's the summary for "King Me!"  
Summary: Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
Chuquita: AND the best part of this story is I get to use King Bejito, Raditsu, Nappa, and the rest of the gang from  
Bejito-sei again! They had a little cameo in "Veggie Wins?!" and I can't wait to use 'um again. Bardock's family also makes  
an appearance and Veggie finds out it's a lot harder to create evil "peasant-swiping" schemes when you're King and ruling a  
whole planet than it is being a ouji and ruling over only one peasant.  
Goku: (grins) I am SPECIAL!  
Chuquita: That you are Son-san!  
Vegeta: That STILL doesn't explain how Kakarrotto is able to crown me and have it work.  
Chuquita: I'll tell you later. (to audiance) I was thinking I'll write this one next, then depending on how long it takes to  
finish after that I'll write the christmas special and then the "Kaka-version 1.0" one. (happily) The second thing I've got  
to mention before we go is that I might actually have a website in the future!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding...  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) Nope! I've been working on a bunch of different sections; it's not very big though and none of it's  
online yet. I've decided to get all the sections to it done and THEN try to get myself a free website to put it on. I was  
thinking of using Geocities since I know 3 people who have sites there and that work pretty well. The site's gonna be called  
Chuquita's Corner and I have one more section and three mini-sections left to complete. The section I have yet to finish is  
called "doodles". The other four (finished) are "fanfiction", "doujinshi", "stuff", and "links". (grins) I even have a  
laughing Veggie gif-image I made greeting you on the main page.  
Goku: I like it when little Veggie laughs...heeheehee [grabs Veggie's cheek and pinches it] Cute lil-lil Veggie-chan!  
Vegeta: (bright red) Cut that out...  
Goku: Hee, oh-kay! [lets go of him] Little buddies are fun!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, I AM "fun", aren't I?  
Goku: ... (blinks) (happy) YEAH!!  
Chuquita: The last thing I have to say before we go is that this Thursday, Friday, and next Monday signal the three infamous  
episodes 273, 274, & 275 which I did my episode parodies on.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I get eaten, covered in slime/scared stiff by very large worms, and end up cheek-to-cheek with  
Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Well I had fun w/Veggie inside Buu.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Kakarrotto you could have fun in a garbage dump and still be able to amuse yourself. _I_ however, being  
the saiyajin no ouji, have a much higher level of "ha-ha" than you do.  
Goku: (thinks hard) .... (loudly) HA-HA!!  
Vegeta: (falls over in surprise) (sweadrops to hear Son laughing at him) Baka...  
Goku: (frowns; looks down at his bodyguard uniform) I guess I have to go back to wearing my regular clothes again, huh  
Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: Unfortunately so. (grabs her tail) I gotta zap this away too. You know I really didn't use it much, odd.  
Goku: Oh I use mine for LOTS of things. Like this, [snaps tail loose and sends it flying; tail grabs Veggie's crown and  
brings it back to Son] [puts the crown on his head] heh-heh-heh.  
Vegeta: (eyelid twitches) Not...funny.  
Chuquita: You better ditch your costume too, "your highness".  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes, I know. (smirks) BUT I get to be THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OU in the next story so this  
little detail doesn't really matter to me.  
Chuquita: Heh.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Of course, you're probably not going to make this easy on me, being that I faired pretty well in this  
story, huh?  
Chuquita: Maybe...  
Goku: Or maybe not!  
Chuquita: Either ways there's going to be an interesting arguement/confrontation between King Bejito and Chi-Chi so you don't  
wanna miss that.  
Goku: Veggie hasn't bothered to tell anyone about me and the rest of the gang! Some of us even get thrown in the dungeon by  
Veggie's Dad cuz he thinks we're all lunatics! (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: They don't catch Son or Chi-Chi (for a while) though. Son-kun manages to blend in pretty well in village-life. The  
fact that there's dozens of other peasants who look just like him helps a bit too.  
Vegeta: Yes, according to something Turles said in Movie 2 Kakarrotto is a certain "type" of peasant.  
Chuquita: We'll tell you more later! Until next time everybody!  
Goku: BYE! 


End file.
